It's About Trust
by CupcakeCarol
Summary: Following the events of "It's About Time", Joe is battling frustration and insecurity both personally and professionally.  Will Stephanie be able to to help him trust again?  Completely Cupcake!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of JE's characters. If you haven't read "It's About Time", you may want to before reading this one. This is a completely different type of story—no mystery involved. Instead it has a lot to do with the evolution of Joe. Unlike many of the readers on this site, I LOVE the character of Joe Morelli. If he's not your flavor, you probably won't like it, but I hope you'll give it a try.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"_When the hell did Mary Lou become such a wise sage?" He hugged me closer. "Never mind—don't answer. I don't even care, as long as you say you want to come home with me too."_

"_I do, and I will, but about the nightgown…" I stood up and put out my hand to help him up._

"_What about it?" Joe asked, keeping his fingers linked with mine as we headed toward his truck._

"_I'm thinking I might want to save it."_

"_For what?"_

"_For my honeymoon."_

_Joe stopped dead in his tracks. "Cupcake?"_

_I smiled teasingly. "Maybe not right away, but I'm thinking it's—"_

"_It's about time," he finished, "or at least almost time. I hope so. I love you more than life itself, Stephanie."_

"_I know you do. I love you too. Let's go home."_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_Woof! Woof!_

"Hey Bob! Hi buddy! How's my pal—huh? How's my boy? Were you a good dog today?"

I smiled sleepily from the couch where I was currently sprawled horizontally. Bob's enthusiastic greeting to and from Morelli had lulled me from the nap I'd fallen into after a rough afternoon of apprehending two of my current FTA's. Glancing at the clock on top of the entertainment center, I saw it was close to eight o'clock.

Joe was late again.

"Where's Stephanie, boy? Huh? Where is she?" Joe was still giving Bob hugs and belly rubs. "Her truck's here. Is she upstairs?"

"I'm on the couch," I called out. "And no, he wasn't good today. He ate two of your socks and horked them up on the guest bedroom comforter. I managed to drag it outside, but _I'm _not cleaning it."

I could hear Joe's keys hitting the kitchen counter. Seconds later the man who had quickly become the focus of my every waking thought—and even some of my dreams—the past few weeks came into view. He looked exhausted. His beautiful Italian features, which were still slightly marred by fading bruises and a scar from where three stitches had been, now included revulsion. "Shit. That's just gross, Bob."

"At least it wasn't my thong this time." I gave him a lazy smile from my still prone position. He was standing directly above me, clad in his brown leather jacket, a button down shirt and blue jeans. My pulse quickened instinctively, as he removed the jacket and tossed it onto the coffee table.

In one smooth motion, Joe scooped me up, sat down and repositioned us so I was straddling his lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned in to welcome him home with a long, lingering kiss. He gave an appreciative moan deep in his throat, and, using the hands currently roaming my backside, pressed me tighter against him.

He broke the kiss and smiled sexily at me. His dark chocolate brown eyes were at half-mast. "Hey you," he said softly.

"Hey," I returned, running my fingers through the hair curling over the back of his collar. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too. Sorry I'm late again." he apologized ruefully.

"Another long one, huh?"

"It's a fucking mess, Steph." He leaned his head back against the couch. "I'm not sure we'll ever get the place running efficiently again. Between trying to establish a new chain of command and scheduling and conducting interviews to replace all of the cops arrested, it's insane. We're so shorthanded; the guys out actually working the streets are getting hit with double shifts more often than not. I feel guilty not being out there to help them, but Rogers still won't release me to active duty. He's too busy trying to push me into administration," he said the last statement bitterly.

"Did he pressure you for an answer today?"

He exhaled loudly. "Yeah, but I told him I need more time to think—even though I really don't. I already know I don't want to be a Lieutenant. I don't want to ride a desk all day. Hell, I still don't even know if I want to do the job period anymore."

"It's not even been a two full weeks, Joe. How can you possibly know what you want?" I asked, completely mystified. "You haven't had a single day off to recuperate from what you went through. You're physically and emotionally whipped. Why can't anyone see that?"

"Since being appointed interim chief, Rogers needs all the help he can get. Like I said, he's got a mess on his hands. Having already served as my boss for several years, he knows I'm someone he can trust. I'm just not sure I'm capable of helping him. I'm burned out."

"I know you are."

He ran one hand up beneath my shirt and cupped my breast. "I feel like I'm letting you down too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Have you heard me complaining?"

"No, but—"

I cut him off. "You're not letting me down."

"But here I told you if you committed to me, I'd do things right this time—more dates, more romance, more everything. And look at us. Me working all the time, exhausted and my head totally wrapped up in work. Other than the dinner we grabbed after the debriefing last week, I haven't done a single thing to live up to my promise."

"I repeat. It's not even been two weeks, Joe. Give yourself a break."

He shook his head seriously. "I don't ever want to give you a reason to regret your decision to be with me."

"The only thing I regret is my past actions seem to have caused you to lose faith in me," I said with a frown. "When are you going to trust me when I say I only want to be with you."

"I _do_ trust you."

"No you don't, but I'm trying to understand. You're having a tough time trusting in anyone or anything right now."

Joe brushed off my analysis by caressing my breast lightly through my bra. "Well, it's Friday night, and I want to take you out. Anything you want. Name it."

"Anything?" I asked coyly, reaching under my shirt to cover his hand with my own. My body was wide-awake now and ready for a Morelli-induced orgasm.

Joe was so intent on wanting to live up to his word he didn't catch my meaning. "Yeah. You want to grab dinner somewhere? Catch a movie?"

Leaning in, I traced my tongue along his ear lobe. "I was thinking of something a little more intimate."

Finally catching on, he pulled his hand back and quickly tugged my shirt over my head. He unhooked the front clasp of my bra and released my breasts into his waiting fingers. Breathing heavier, he asked, "Just how intimate are we talking?"

I reached down and quickly opened the fly of his jeans, pushing his briefs aside to find his dick already hard. Taking my index finger, I ran it lightly across the slit on his head and watched Joe's body quiver in response. "_Very _intimate," I confirmed with a naughty smile.

He slid my bra down my arms and cast it aside. Using the tips of his fingers, he ran feather-light touches over the sides of my breasts and out to the tips of my nipples, which were now the tiniest of nubs. "Mmmmm…if you insist." He gave me one of his deep, drugging kisses that were fast becoming an addiction for me.

I reached as far around Joe's erection as possible and slowly moved my hand up and down. Pulling my lips away, I captured his eyes with my own. "I want to make love with you." I knew my words would spur him into action. Ever since I'd told him I loved him two weeks ago, he'd been totally turned on by my willingness to give him not just my body but my heart as well.

Joe stood, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Slowly we made our way up the stairs to the bedroom, stopping once for me to unbutton and slide off his shirt. It's a miracle he could walk at all the way his eyes were fixated on my breasts. They were bouncing slightly with every step he took, and he kept trying to get his lips on them. I didn't give him much room however, as my own hands and mouth were busy giving attention to the eagle tattoo on his chest, loving the way his muscles flexed beneath my fingers.

"Your body is so beautiful," I breathed. And it was. I wanted every inch of him inside me _immediately_.

We had finally reached the bedroom, and Joe set me down in the middle of the bed. Quickly shedding his jeans and socks, he helped to slide my pants off as well. "I think that's supposed to be my line," he smirked slightly. Sliding up beside me, he ran his hand from my collarbone down to my waist. "There's so much I want to do to you, Stephanie, I don't even know where to begin." His eyes were practically worshiping my body.

While that sounded good to me—for later—right now my body was screaming for completion with his, and I didn't want foreplay. I wanted the main event.

Catching him by surprise, I flipped our bodies until I was on top. It took only one smooth motion for me to slide home, causing both of us to gasp.

"Oh Jesus, you feel good—too good," Joe murmured in a low voice. "Give me a second, okay?" he breathed.

With his eyes closed, I could see he was battling for self-control. I gave a little twitch with my hips to test the water.

"Just wait a second," he demanded impatiently, trying to grab onto my hips to still me.

I shook my head determinedly and began moving up and down on his shaft. "Uh-uh. Maybe round two. Right now I'm going to make you come so hard, you're never going to doubt how much I love you."

Joe was sweating from the effort of holding off, but I moved deeper—and faster. "Steph, wait," he tried again.

I was reveling in the power I was holding over his body. "No way. Look at me."

He opened his eyes a fraction, and I could see they were dilated almost black with passion. I was moving without inhibition, my breasts thrust forward and my hair falling wildly about my shoulders. My own body was quickly losing control, and I could feel myself being compelled to finish. I squeezed my thighs tighter and moved even faster, never breaking eye contact with Joe.

"Come with me," I panted. "Hurry. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he barely got out before my body started to spasm. Clutching my hips, he began to pump his own release into me.

I collapsed on top of him and neither of us spoke for several minutes. Joe ran his hand over my back while I caught my breath. "You're right," he finally managed. "This was way better than a movie."

Giggling, I reached over to grab the cordless and the phonebook lying on the nightstand. "I'm starved. How about Chinese?"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later we were sitting cross-legged on the bed. There were several cartons of Chinese food between us along with two Coronas on the nightstand. Joe had pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and I had slipped one of his t-shirts over my head, skipping underwear. "Still feeling badly about not taking me out tonight?" I asked, feeding him a bite of sesame chicken.<p>

Joe was busy enjoying the view my lack of panties was offering. "Huh?"

"I said are you still—" I noticed where he was looking and the wicked grin on his face. "Never mind." I rolled my eyes. "You can make it up to me tomorrow night. I want to go on a date."

Joe's expression immediately drew shuttered.

"What's the matter?" I asked, nudging him with my foot. "I thought you _wanted _to go out."

"I do," he muttered sullenly, "but I can't tomorrow night."

"Because?"

Setting his plate aside, Joe ran both hands through his hair, which was fast becoming in need of a trim. "Rogers has is it in his head we can boost morale around the department by having a _social_ gathering," he said the word with a sneer. "He claims he wants to rebuild a sense of family, so he's arranged for Pino's to shut down tomorrow night to everyone but the force and their families."

I thought it was a great idea but could tell my enthusiasm wouldn't be received very well right now. "Interesting," I answered noncommittally.

"I don't want to have to go and stand around talking to the very people who are making my life crazy," he groused. "Nobody else does either."

"Maybe it _would_ be good for morale," I offered tentatively. "I mean there's been a lot of hurt thanks to Kennard and friends."

"It's a lose-lose situation for everybody associated with the TBD," Joe complained. "The community doesn't trust us after what happened; we cops don't trust one another, because we're still afraid there might be an overlooked dirty player left in the ranks, and now they're expecting me to personally come in riding a white horse and somehow make it all better, when _I'm_ the one who got screwed the _most_ in this whole fucking mess!"

"So don't go," I shrugged a shoulder, concentrating on the fried rice on my plate.

Joe scowled at me. "I don't have a choice. I _have _to go. Rogers is insisting anyone not on duty has to put in an appearance."

"You could quit," I pointed out reasonably, still eating. "None of this would be an issue then."

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind about every five minutes the past two weeks," Joe muttered. "I still might before this thing is finished, but—" He paused.

"But—" I waved my fork at him to continue.

"Until I decide one way or another about what I want to do, I'm still a cop, and I have a job to do. And if that includes going to this stupid ass event tomorrow night, then I'll be there."

I hid a smile. There was no question Joe had been given the shaft for the second time in his career. He needed respect, a vacation and a raise—in that order. The fact remained however being a cop was more than a job to him. It was large portion of his identity, and there was no way he was going to walk away from it without a fight. He just needed help with the battle.

"So what should I wear?" I asked, taking my plate and his and setting them on the nightstand, along with the remaining containers of food.

"You mean you'd go with me?" Joe looked stunned as if the idea had never occurred to him.

A flash of annoyance ran through me. It was getting more difficult each day to watch him doubt my desire to want to be a part of his life in every way. "Well I suppose you're right. It is my bowling night after all," I drawled. I slapped his arm. "Of course I want to go, you idiot. Unless you don't want me to for some reason."

"No, I want you to go," he assured me quickly. "Wear anything you want; it doesn't matter." His whole face smiled. "This is great. I'm feeling better about the whole thing already."

Standing up, he gathered everything off of the nightstand. "I'll put this stuff in the kitchen and let Bob out one last time. Be right back."

Leaning back against the headboard, I couldn't help but frown. On the one hand, I was deliriously happy to be with Joe again. Each day I found myself falling more in love with him both physically and emotionally. And yet, I was also incredibly puzzled and frustrated over his attitude. I wasn't used to Morelli not being in complete control of his emotions and his life. He'd always been the strong one in our crazy relationship, while I'd tended to waffle over my feelings and make rash decisions based upon past insecurities. This role-reversal of ours was off-putting, and I needed help figuring out how to get Joe back on track. But what to do...

Moments later it came to me.

_Mary Lou!_

My best friend had been instrumental in helping me to realize Joe was the right man for me. Maybe she could give me some clues on how to navigate this current dilemma. Vowing to call her in the morning, I smiled when Joe came back into the room carrying a container of chocolate ice cream and a spoon.

"Dessert?" I asked hopefully.

"Mmmmm-hmmmm," he responded, kicking his sweatpants off. He had a gleam in his eye. "You might want to take your shirt off though to enjoy it."

"Oh?" I quickly did as he suggested. "Is it going to be a messy treat?"

"Very." He lifted the lid on the carton. "Oh, by the way...ding...ding."

"Ding…ding?"

"The bell for round two."

Laughing, I reached out and pulled Joe onto the bed. Fine by me.

_I was ready to rumble!_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"To hell with Pampered Chef," Mary Lou sputtered as we made our way into Denny's for a late breakfast. "I'm going to start charging you for counseling services. I'll make a fortune."

"Har. Har." I grumbled good-naturedly. "Will you settle for a waffle?"

In truth, it hadn't taken much to persuade Mary Lou to meet me. She'd been only too happy to forego having to endure her kid's outdoor soccer game on a rainy Saturday morning. I was the one who had needed nudging after waking at dawn to another round of loving with Joe. We were busy snuggling in the afterglow, when Brett Rogers called to ask for a meeting—something to do with establishing the interview schedule for the following week. I knew I probably should have made an appearance at work as well, but knowing I needed advice, I'd called Mary Lou instead, and here we were.

A waitress quickly seated us in a quiet corner booth. After taking orders for two Belgium waffles, she set a carafe of coffee on the table for us and hustled off, leaving Mary Lou to study me. "So what's up Buttercup? I should think you'd be floating on cloud nine now that you and Joe are back together and the Kennard nightmare is behind you."

"Nightmare is right," I shuddered. Reaching for the carafe, I quickly poured two cups. "And I am happy to be back with Joe."

"No regrets about Ranger?"

I thought about it. "None. I really haven't thought about him. Joe and I have been kind of busy."

Mary Lou snorted. "I can imagine!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Stankovic." I grinned.

"Okay, if everything's so hunky-dory, why are we here?" Mary Lou questioned, while adding cream and sugar to her cup. "Somehow I doubt it's for idle chitchat."

Grimacing, I answered, "We're here because I need advice on how to get Joe to trust me again."

Mary Lou raised her eyebrows. "He said he doesn't trust you?"

"No, he says he does, but he really doesn't."

"How do you know?"

I proceeded to give her the latest on Joe's job, his obsession with wanting to please me, his constant worry I'll regret my decision to commit to him and how surprised he was I wanted to attend the event at Pino's tonight.

"It's like he's convinced I'm going to walk out the door any minute."

"Can you blame him? Your track record hasn't really been the best, you know." She took a sip of coffee. "Have you given up your apartment yet?"

"I haven't had time. It's not even been two weeks."

She gave me a dubious look. "Are you sure you're not hanging on to it in case you _do _want out again?"

"No!" I denied, but my stomach did a little flip.

The waitress brought our waffles, and Mary Lou took time to douse hers with butter and syrup before answering. "I think you're confusing trust with insecurity."

"Who's insecure—Joe?" I looked at her incredulously and gave a snort of laughter. "Please. He's got the biggest ego in Trenton."

She eyed me seriously. "Don't you know people with the biggest egos are usually the ones with the biggest insecurity complexes?"

"What does he have to be insecure about?" I scoffed with my mouth full of waffle. "It's certainly not his job. They're practically begging him to take a promotion."

"_Hello_," she waved her hand dramatically. "It's your relationship that makes him insecure."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" My voice rose. "I keep telling him I love him and only want to be with him. I can't help it if he doesn't believe me. I think he just hasn't forgiven me about the whole deal with Ranger."

"Have you asked him to?"

I was immediately struck by guilt. _No._

She gave me a pointed look. "In his head, he's heard your words of commitment, but in his heart, he's waiting for you to walk away again—especially if you haven't resolved the Ranger issue. It's self-protection, and with everything else in his life is so out of balance, he's protecting himself more than ever in case you _do _decide to leave."

I couldn't fathom Joe Morelli feeling insecure. "You really think so?" I asked doubtfully.

She looked exasperated. "You and I both know Morelli had shit for a childhood. Between his father's alcoholic, abusive ways and the reputation he's had to fight thanks to his brothers, Joe's held a lot inside over the years. For a time, his outlet was to try and bed any skirt in Trenton. Later he poured all his energy into making something of himself as a cop and trying unsuccessfully to have a committed relationship with you. In every instance, he's been let down more than once."

I could tell she had more to say. "Go on."

"You need to stop thinking of Joe as being perfect. He's a man with issues like the rest of us lowly humans. The difference is he's done an excellent job of covering _his_ issues with cockiness."

Mary Lou was on a roll now. "Search your heart, Steph. If a future with Joe is _really_ what you want, give up your apartment, come clean once and for all about Ranger and marry the poor man." She said the last statement as if she'd just told me to get a haircut.

I choked on my breakfast. "What!"

"Marry him. It's the one step you've shied away from all of these years—the one he knows scares you the most. If you give him the ultimate commitment, there's no question it's going to increase the trust factor between you both."

I could feel my hands start to sweat. "I'm not sure, Mare. Trying to gain trust doesn't sound like the best reason for getting married."

"Quit being an idiot. You know it's more than that. Do you love him?"

"Yes, I keep telling you _and _him I do!"

"Do you want to be with him for the rest of your life?"

I paused to examine my heart. "I can't imagine loving anyone else the way I love Joe."

"Even Ranger?"

"Even Ranger," I stated firmly. _Was anyone ever going to believe me about him?_

"Then why the hesitation? Marriage is the logical culmination of all you claim to feel and want."

"Maybe, but it's so—so permanent." I floundered.

Mary Lou gave me a pointed look. "And you wonder why he doesn't trust you?"

I gave a heavy sigh. "It's in the back of my mind, okay? At least it's _in_ my mind—for someday. Good enough?"

"I guess it'll have to be, even though I think you're crazy not to snatch him up _today _as much as he loves you." She stabbed the last piece of waffle onto her fork. "All I know is I'm goddamn happy I got married young. You think being a housewife and having kids is rough? This shit is WAY worse than any drama in my life."

* * *

><p>"You're sure this event is casual, right?" I asked nervously, as Joe and I walked across the parking lot of Pino's. It was nine o'clock. The place was packed with cop cars and other off-duty vehicles, and Joe and I were beyond fashionably late. Of course it wasn't my fault. He'd taken one look at me walking down the stairs in blue jeans, a form-fitting black sweater and black high-heeled boots and had led me straight back up to the bedroom where we'd <em>already<em> spent a good portion of the afternoon.

"For the fifteenth time, yes, I'm sure," Joe answered impatiently, hustling me along with his hand at the base of my back. "I wish you'd gone even _more_ casual with a sweatshirt or something. The way you look right now I'm going to have to spend half the night giving dirty looks to all of the cops who ogle you."

I rolled my eyes. "Funny."

I reached for the door to the restaurant, but Joe put his hand out to block mine. Looking down at me, I could see the desire on his face. "You think I'm kidding?" He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Cupcake, you have no idea how sexy you are. I spend a good portion of my time at the precinct fending off comments about you."

He laughed at the look of doubt on my face and leaned in to give me a long kiss with lots of tongue. "Come on, let's get this over with and go home. I think the bell's about to ring for round twelve."

He opened the door for me, and all of my senses were immediately assaulted. There was the delicious smell of a buffet set up in the middle of the room. A live band was playing up toward the back of the place where a few brave couples were dancing. And everywhere I looked there were cops, along with wives, girlfriends and a few other stragglers. For having taken such a hit to the force because of the Kennard case, there still looked like a hell of a lot of employees left to me.

"Wow," I managed. This was the first time Joe had ever brought me to a work-related event, and I was stunned.

He bent next to my ear and had to speak up over the pounding of the band. "It's good we came late. Everybody looks half blasted, so it's way past the awkward small-talk stage." He took a deep breath. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." He took my hand and led me toward the bar. "Come on. You want a beer?"

I nodded. While Joe was busy getting the drinks, I took the opportunity to look around the room. It was amazing how many people I actually knew either through high school, my job with Vinnie or my association with Joe. Eddie and my cousin Shirley were standing over in a corner talking to Big Dog and Flip Parker, and Carl Castanza was in the middle of a debate with some girl I knew from middle school. There were also tons of people I _didn't_ know. Joe had said nobody wanted to come to this thing, but everyone looked to be having a good time to me.

I felt someone place his hand on my arm and turned to find Gus Dembrowski standing next to me. "Hey, Stephanie," he greeted, looking very sheepish. "How you doing?"

I still hadn't quite gotten past the humiliation of the full body search Gus had given me during the Kennard case; despite the fact Joe had told me he was gay. "I'm fine," I responded a little coolly. "You?"

"I'm alright. Listen, I wanted to apologize face-to-face for the embarrassment I caused you. Believe me, if there'd been any other way to handle the situation I would have done it, but I didn't want to lose my cover. I was scared to death Kennard was on to me when he made me drop my weapon."

Trying to remember Dembrowski had saved our lives by having FBI backup, I smiled weakly and held out my hand and grasped his. "Apology accepted."

Joe approached us with a beer in each hand. He acknowledged Gus. "Hey Dembrowski. You doing okay?"

Gus nodded. "Yeah, just apologizing to Stephanie. Listen, I wanted to let you know Joe, I talked with Rogers today, and I'm leaving the force."

"What! Why the hell are you doing that?" Joe demanded loudly, disappointment evident in his voice.

"The Feds were pretty pleased with how I handled myself on the Kennard case. They've offered me the chance to train at Quantico for a possible position with them. I'm going to take it."

I couldn't help but interject, "That's fantastic, Gus! Congratulations." I noticed Joe didn't say anything, but he sure was scowling.

Dembrowski looked down shyly. "Thanks. I'm pretty excited." He turned to Joe. "I want you to know I've always been grateful to you, Morelli, for never revealing my sexual preference all these years. It sure made being a cop in my hometown a hell of a lot easier."

He paused briefly, and then continued, "I know you've been fucked over twice now by the department, but I hope you know most of us never doubted which side of the law you're on. You're a good cop, Joe. Don't let all this shit mess with your head too much. Just do the job. The rest will work itself out."

Gus gave him a slap on the back and disappeared into the crowd before we could say another word. I looked up to see Joe still scowling. "That blows," he muttered, and I had to strain to hear him over the music. "Another good cop we'll have to replace. Shit." His hopeful mood from moments ago was once again replaced by irritation.

Trying to distract him, I suggested, "Let's go check out the buffet."

It took several moments, but a smile eventually played about Joe's lips. "Sure. Wouldn't want _you _to miss a buffet."

In the process of making our way toward the line, we became separated by the crowd. Looking back, I could see Joe caught in the middle of a group of guys and, by the way they were all gesturing, I figured the conversation would take awhile. Morelli looked in complete control of the situation—his public persona firmly in place. It occurred to me I was the only one Joe was allowing to see his true feelings. It made me feel sad he had to lead such a dual life right now, and yet oddly proud to think I was the one person he allowed access to his heart. Maybe he had more trust in me than I realized.

I decided there was no sense in letting a good buffet go to waste. Better that it go to my waist! Picking up a plate, I headed through the line and happily piled on all of my favorite dishes from Pino's.

I was looking for a place to eat when the voice from my darkest nightmares spoke behind me. "Good God, Stephanie, do you think you could possibly fit any more food onto your plate? You eat all that, and your already fat ass is going to explode!"

Terry Gilman.

_Fuck! _Turning slowly, I narrowed my eyes. My instinct was to rise to her challenge, but I felt duty-bound not to embarrass Joe in front of his colleagues. _What the hell was she doing here anyway_? Vowing to play nice, I lied through clenched teeth, "Terry, always a pleasure to see you. I didn't know you were involved with a cop. Isn't that a conflict of interest given your family's connections?"

"_Not_ that it's any of your business, but I'm here with one of the guys the TBD hired earlier this week. He's a transfer from New Brunswick, and he's moved into my neighborhood."

Searching the room frantically for Joe, I nodded my head disinterestedly. _Like I gave a shit! _"Nice. Well if you'll excuse me—"

"I heard you and Joe were back together again," she interrupted with a nasty smile on her face. "What's this make—like the twentieth time? I'll give you credit, Stephanie; you must be a good lay, because he keeps sniffing around you for more. I can't imagine anything else you'd have to offer a man like him."

"And I suppose you have plenty to offer," I matched her smile tooth for tooth.

Running a hand down her skin-tight dress, she responded, "What do you think? Of course, don't take my word on it. Ask Joe. He's certainly come sniffing around me often enough through the years."

My blood was starting to boil. _Where the hell was Morelli! _"Ancient history, Gilman. Why don't we both go find our dates and leave each other be."

Terry moved into my personal space. "Why don't _you _remember there still isn't a ring on that finger of yours? As far as I'm concerned, Joe's fair game, and with your track record, it won't be long before he'll come sniffing my way again—just like he always does."

Joe had told me in no uncertain terms he'd not been with another woman since our paths crossed three years ago. My head was telling me he wouldn't lie to me, but right then my heart was allowing old insecurities to creep into play.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean," I unfortunately took the bait.

Before she could respond, the man of the hour came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey Cupcake, sorry I got pulled away back there." He kissed my temple and nodded at Terry. "Gilman. Surprised to see you here."

Terry's entire demeanor instantly changed. "Oh, _Joey_, I can't _believe_ the hell you've been through these past couple of weeks. Why didn't you call me? I'd have been glad to help you relax and forget all about that craziness." She shoved me aside and moved in to hug Joe, making sure to press her size 64 breast-implants against his chest.

Over her shoulder, Joe could see my hands inching the plate of food closer to Terry's dress. He quickly disengaged her arms and reached around to pull me back. "I think Steph has me more than relaxed," he said nervously. "But thanks anyway."

"Well if you change your mind, _Joey_, you know how to get a hold of me—day or _night_." She licked the tip of her finger and ran it across his lips. "I'm already looking forward to next time." Turning around, she made sure to put a lot of sway into her step.

We both watched her leave. "And that right there is why any son of ours will NEVER be named after you, _JOEY_," I ground out, still clutching the plate of food.

A funny, sort of wistful look crossed Joe's face briefly, but was quickly replaced by his cop face. He looked like he wanted to say something, and then thought better of it. _What, did he want to be with her? _

"You know she's just trying to push your buttons, right?" he asked dismissively.

"I hope that's all it is."

"Steph—"

I cut him off, mostly because I didn't even want to think about the possibility she could have been telling the truth. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

Trying to avoid any more conversation about Terry, Joe glanced down at my full plate. "You want to share?"

For whatever reason his remark ticked me off even more. "Why, because there's more than enough here for the both of us?" My eyes were nothing but slits, daring him to make a comment about the amount of food I'd taken.

Morelli's not a homicide cop for nothing. He's smart and knows when to back down. "Uh, no. I was thinking it might be kind of fun—that's all. Kind of like foreplay."

After what Gilman had intimated to me, he'd be lucky not to have to sleep on the couch!

The rest of the evening was awkward. After making the rounds with Joe to greet old friends and meet a lot of new faces, I ended up in a long conversation with Eddie. Joe had been trapped into talking with Brett Rogers near the front door, and Shirley had gone off to the ladies room with some of her friends. Eddie and I were left with a couple of beers at a high top in the corner of the bar area. After doing a lot of bullshit small talk, the conversation turned to Joe.

"How's Morelli really doing?" Eddie slurred slightly, taking a long pull from his beer. I could tell this wasn't his first drink by a long shot.

"Oh, you know, Joe," I waved my hand, trying to look nonchalant, but all the while wishing I knew the answer to his question for my own benefit. "He's tired, but strong."

Eddie nodded seriously. "Toughest cop I know, especially after the shit he's had to endure not once but twice in his career." He nudged my leg with his foot. "He's lucky to have you in his corner at the end of the day. With the pressure he's facing right now to join the brass, I'm sure he's stressed. Morelli's no desk jockey."

"No, he's not," I agreed. "He'll get through it." My eyes searched until I found Joe again. He was listening respectfully to Rogers, but I could sense he was anxious to leave. "I'm going to go catch up with him," I announced to Eddie. "See you later, Gazarra."

"See ya," he saluted me with his bottle.

I made my way over to Joe and smiled. "Hey, I'm getting a little headache from all of the music. Think we might be able to head out soon?"

"Sure." He looked relieved. "Stephanie, I don't think you've ever met Brett Rogers. He was my boss in homicide until he was appointed interim chief last week. Sir, this is my—" He paused uncomfortably.

Joe hated saying the word girlfriend, so I jumped in. "I'm Stephanie Plum. It's nice to meet you, and congratulations, sir."

"Thank you, Stephanie. My wife Mona is around somewhere in this madness. I'd like for you to meet her as well sometime. She and I would love to take the two of you out to dinner. Perhaps in celebration of Joe's promotion to Lieutenant?"

I gave Joe a startled look, but he shook his head. "I still haven't made a decision, sir."

"Well, make it soon, Morelli. We have a lot of work to do to get that department back in shape."

"Until I decide, I'd feel better if I was back on the street with the guys in Homicide—or even Vice. God knows they could use some help right now until we get more men hired."

"It's good of you to offer—just one more example of why I'm looking forward to having you in a leadership role. But right now I need your skills to help me with these interviews coming up. It'll give you a taste of what your new role will be like."

"Do you think Joe might be able to take a day or two of personal time soon?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

Joe frowned at me. _Well tough shit_. I knew he needed a break even if he didn't!

Rogers smiled. "Yes, I know we've been running him ragged the past couple of weeks. His help really is invaluable, Stephanie. I'm sure once things settle down he'll be able to take a nice vacation." He turned to Joe. "In the meantime, I wanted to let you know there's an envelope waiting for you in your box at the office. I think it'll help you find the motivation to get through the more difficult days right now." He didn't elaborate, and Joe looked confused.

Rogers took my hand. "I'm sure you're anxious to get going with that headache, Stephanie. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," I offered, watching him walk away.

"Thank God. Let's go before someone else wants something from me." Joe yanked me toward the door. I could tell he was angry, but I wasn't exactly certain toward whom the anger was directed.

Trying to diffuse his mood, I put my hand on his ass and flirted suggestively as we walked across the parking lot. "_I_ want something from you, and I'm going to get it too—_Joey_."

The glare Joe gave shocked me, as he opened the door to his SUV. "Cute, Steph. You're just full of cute things to say tonight, aren't you?"

I waited until we'd both climbed into the vehicle, and he'd turned on the ignition. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Where do I begin? How about your telling Dembrowski it was fantastic he's leaving the force. Do you know how much more work that's going to cause us in trying to find yet another replacement?"

"It's still an exciting opportunity for Gus. I can't believe you're not happy for him."

"I don't have time to be happy. I've got too much fucking work to do trying to clean up this mess _I_ didn't make. And that's another thing, where do you get off telling my boss I need a vacation! How the hell do you think that's going to go over on Monday? My _girlfriend_ fighting my battles for me?" It was like a switch had been flipped in Joe's personality, and the infamous Morelli temper had been unleashed.

My mouth opened to argue, but I tried humor instead. "Don't you think you're making a little too big of a deal about this, _Morelli_?" I said jokingly.

I could see Joe's face scowling by the light of the dashboard. He was driving awfully fast toward his place.

"Back to Morelli again, huh Cupcake? Must be time for you to start distancing yourself from me again." He gripped the steering wheel tighter. "We didn't even make it a whole two weeks this time."

My patience was wearing thin with his accusatory tone. "Come _on_! Lighten up—I was just joking. You're the one who's becoming distant tonight. Why are you being like this?"

He didn't answer.

I tried changing the subject. "I had fun getting to meet so many of your coworkers. A lot of people respect and care about you."

"And right now all of them are looking for me to solve their problems."

This tirade of his was getting old. I knew Joe was having a tough time deciding how to handle his emotions regarding the betrayal he felt at work, but _honestly. _He needed someone to snap him out of it. "How long do you think this pity party of yours is going to continue?" I asked dryly, as we pulled into the driveway.

Joe slammed out of the vehicle, and I followed suit.

"I am NOT having a pity party," he denied. He opened the front door to face an enthusiastic greeting from Bob. "My life is shit right now, Stephanie. I'm sorry you can't understand that."

He tossed the keys on the kitchen counter and headed toward the stairs.

Now I was pissed. "Didn't I just walk through hell with you two weeks ago, Joe? I think I know exactly what's going on in your life."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me.

Actually I was more than pissed—I was hurt. "Your life is shit, huh? Does that include the part having to do with me? Maybe you'd rather get good old Terry over here to 'help you relax and forget all the craziness'."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Joe gave me a fierce look.

"She made it pretty clear to me tonight she's been able to ease your pain on more than one occasion over the past few years."

"Well, she's a goddamn liar. You know that!" He spat. "I told you I haven't been with another woman since you came back into my life. _I _don't lie."

"Oh, but I do. Is that the implication?"

Joe shrugged. "If the shoe fits."

My mouth dropped open. "How can you say you love me and make love to me with such passion one minute and treat me like this the next."

For the first time, I could see a look of guilt in Joe's eyes fighting with the anger. He answered in a dull tone. "How could you sleep with me one minute and Ranger the next? We all do things we're not proud of."

My anger quickly dissipated as I realized what was happening here. Mary Lou had been right once again. Joe was full of insecurity. His job was only a small part of it. Despite how good things had been between us sexually the past two weeks, he was still holding himself back emotionally from me in fear I would leave him again for Ranger. That particular worry on top of the stress of his job was causing him to self-destruct.

I felt a sense of calm overtake me. "It's not going to work, Joe."

"What isn't?"

"You're trying to push me into leaving, because in your heart you believe it's going to happen anyway." I stepped closer to him. He stepped back. Back and forth we went until Joe was up against the kitchen wall next to the stairs.

"Why would I try to make you go when I've been trying nothing else but to get you to commit to me for the past two years?" he answered sarcastically, yet I could see I had his attention.

"Fear," I responded simply. "I know you think you trust me, but we still have issues to resolve—namely Ranger.

Joe tried to move past me, and I held my ground.

"I don't want to talk about Manoso anymore," he said through gritted teeth.

"Good, because you're not going to be doing the talking—I am."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Joe leaned against the kitchen wall.

"Now is _not _the time to be doing this, Stephanie." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I'm not in control right now."

I lowered my voice. "I know you aren't, but this can't wait any longer. I've already let too much time pass."

"It's late. Let me go to bed, and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Please, Joe?" I practically begged.

He opened his eyes again and exhaled loudly. "Alright, fine." He took off his leather jacket and tossed it on the kitchen table. "What is it that's so pressing it can't wait until morning?"

Afraid he'd change his mind, I quickly took his hand and led him two feet over to sit on the stairs. I pushed him down onto the third step, so that we were almost eye-level. "Stay," I commanded with my hand. I felt like I was talking to a dog.

I took off my coat as well and started pacing back and forth in front of him, my hands on my hips. "I'm not going to rehash the reasons why I allowed Ranger into my life. We've already had that conversation," I began awkwardly."

"Stephanie—"

"Shut up, Joe. It's my turn to say some things." I said assertively. I was surprised at how in control _I_ felt. "I'm not proud of how I've handled my commitment issues in the past. Instead of talking to you, I assumed a lot of incorrect things and ran as far away from your love as possible." I looked at him briefly. "And yes, at times it was straight into Ranger's arms."

Joe's jaw immediately tightened. "I'm telling you this is _not _the right time, Steph."

Ignoring him, I continued, "All my life I thought I wanted freedom from the Burg and what it represented to me. I thought it—and later you—would stifle me."

"We've had _this_ conversation before too," Joe pointed out sarcastically.

"Shush!" I demanded. "When you gave me the ultimatum to choose between you and Ranger, it shook me. It was the first time I'd ever considered I could seriously be in jeopardy of losing you, and it opened my eyes to what my selfishness was doing both to you and to us."

I stopped pacing to collect my thoughts and was encouraged when Joe didn't interrupt me again. Taking a chance, I gazed down into his eyes. "What I'm about to tell you is the God's honest truth, Joe. You have to believe me."

His body had lost some of its tension, but he was still guarded.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The greatest gift anyone has ever given me in my _entire_ life is the one you gave to me the night I was leaving to talk to Ranger."

Joe looked utterly confused. "Are you talking about the negligee?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, although it was pretty special too. I'm talking about what you said to me before you left that night."

"What'd I say?"

"Don't you remember?" I chided lightly. "You told me above all else you wanted me to be happy. Even if I chose Ranger over you, you said you'd still support me."

I felt myself getting emotional and cleared my throat.

"Although I didn't acknowledge my love for you until later at the hospital, that exact moment in my apartment is when I truly realized I was in love with you. By giving me the freedom to choose, you helped me to see you and the Burg weren't stifling me. It was just the opposite. You and the Burg represent who I am—who we are together."

"What's that?" he asked cautiously.

"Home."

Joe swallowed hard. His anger had dissipated, and I could clearly see the insecurity on his face.

"I can't offer you the same things Manoso can, Stephanie," he said in a bitter voice. "I'll never have the kind of money he has."

I couldn't help but feel hurt. _Where the hell had that nonsense come from? _"That may be just about the stupidest thing you've ever said to me, Morelli. Do you really think I'm the kind of person who cares about _money_? You've seen how I've lived the past three years."

"I know, but you deserve nothing but the best, and right now the rest of my life is so screwed up, I'm not sure I can give you much of _anything_."

I leaned over and placed my hands on top of his knees. "Why don't you let _me _tell you what I need, okay?"

Waiting patiently until Joe nodded, I said, "Ranger is a great guy, and I hope he's still my friend. But he's not the _right _guy for me. I need someone who understands things about me—like, for instance, my passion for junk food. Does Ranger understand that? No. I need someone who likes to sit around in sweat socks, drink beer and watch sports with me. Does Ranger like to do that? No. I need someone who understands one of my best friends in the world is a tiny little rodent whose sum entertainment value is running laps on a wheel. Ranger doesn't get that either. I need someone who's willing to accept my crazy family and _can_ accept them because _his_ family is just as crazy. Does Ranger fit in with my family? No. The one time he ate a meal at my parent's house, Grandma called him a Negro, and my father almost had a heartache."

I could see one corner of Joe's mouth begin to curl, and it gave me the courage to keep going.

"Ranger may know my body, but he doesn't know my heart, Joe. He doesn't know I tried to jump off the roof of my parent's house as a child determined to fly. He doesn't know I spent the first two years of high school having the biggest crush on the baddest boy in Trenton or that I gave that same boy my virginity without a single thought of the consequences. He doesn't make me so angry I want to punch him one minute and jump his body the next. He may have intrigued me sexually, but sex only lasts so long and goes so far."

All of the fight had now left Joe. "Cupcake—"

"No," I said forcefully, gripping his knees even tighter. "You had your chance to apologize over our past, Joe. I deserve the same opportunity, and you deserve the right to hear it."

I was crying now and pulled one hand away to swipe at my tears. "I'm asking you to forgive me for being scared to trust you, for allowing the mystique of another man and my own fears to betray _your_ trust, and for putting you through hell the past three years while you waited for me to grow up."

I finished almost shyly, "Will you please forgive me, Joe? Believe me when I tell you there is absolutely zero room in my heart for anyone but you for the rest of my life."

Joe stared at me for the longest time without speaking; I assume fighting his own private battle. "I forgive you," he finally whispered. "I'm sorry I was such an ass tonight."

Ignoring his last statement, I pressed harder, "You forgive me, but do you believe me? Do you trust I'm not leaving ever again?"

He took even longer to respond this time. "I'm afraid you're not going to like my answer."

_Uh-oh_. "I'm not?"

He shook his head. "Probably not."

"Well, I guess you should try me," I said with some apprehension.

His dark chocolate eyes were serious. Wrapping his hands over where mine were still clutching his knees, he said, "My head believes you, Stephanie. I believe you don't want Ranger anymore. And I know you want to make things work between us."

"_I do_," I bobbed my head in agreement.

"Those two words—I do—are the problem," Joe's lips twisted in a grimace.

"Huh?"

Joe hesitated.

"Just tell me the truth," I encouraged.

"Alright, here it is straight. When you found me at the cemetery after the Kennard case, I told you I understood you were scared of marriage. I said I wanted to have a home with you and to build something together, but I wasn't going to ask you to make that final commitment unless you were ready. I thought I could be satisfied just knowing you were mine."

I quietly stated the obvious. "It's not enough for you, is it?"

He shook his head. He moved one hand up to cup my cheek. "While my head believes you, I also know the door will always remain open for either one of us to leave without making that final commitment. I want what marriage symbolizes—to us and the rest of the world around us." He paused. "I'm sorry. I thought I could live without it, but I can't. I feel like I'm cheating myself by accepting anything less."

I thought about Terry's comment at Pino's earlier how until there was a ring on my finger, Joe was fair game to any woman. Gazing into his eyes, I realized this was how he felt about me as well. He wanted the world to know we belonged to each other. I waited for the usual terror to strike my heart at the thought of such a binding commitment.

Joe smiled ruefully. "I know you must be scared shitless right now, Cupcake, but you did ask me for the truth."

It dawned on me I really _wasn't_ terrified any longer. Here was the most amazingly wonderful and gorgeous man in all of Trenton telling me he wanted to commit himself only to me for the rest of his life. He loved _me_ for who I was—faults and all. I'll be damned if Mary Lou hadn't been right again. It was time to snatch Joe up before it was too late.

I raised a single eyebrow. "I guess you'd better start shopping for a ring then." _There, that ought to put a shock in you, Morelli!_

A flash of unidentifiable emotion swept across Joe's face. His hand jerked briefly against my cheek before he quickly pulled it back. I'd definitely caught him off guard. I waited for him to pull me into his arms, but instead he shocked the hell out of _me_ instead.

"I already have a ring," he stated matter-of-factly, leaning back and placing his elbows on the stair above him. His usual air of self-confidence was firmly back in place.

I laughed nervously. "Shut up. You don't have a ring."

"Of course I have a ring."

"What do you mean you have a ring?"

"I _mean_ I have a ring."

"How long have you had a ring?" I accused, my eyes narrowed.

"I don't know. Two years or so."

I couldn't help it. My jaw dropped. "You're shitting me!"

"Would I shit you about something as important as an engagement ring?" Joe asked sardonically.

"Where is this supposed ring?" I demanded in disbelief.

"Upstairs." Joe looked up at me and winked. _What the hell? _"You know what?" he deliberately changed the subject. "I'm kind of hungry all of the sudden. How about you?"

"Where upstairs?" My teeth were clenched so tightly; I was barely discernable.

He waved his hand carelessly. "Oh I don't know—somewhere."

He was grinning now. The bastard knew me so well. Telling me he'd kept a secret like this from me was like saying he'd had a seven-layer chocolate birthday cake sitting on his kitchen counter for two years and had forgotten to tell me I could have a slice. I was incensed. In fact, I'm not quite certain what came over me, but one minute I was standing there scowling at him and the next I was vaulting over his sprawled body and tearing up to the stairs to find my ring.

Running into the bedroom, I hit the dresser first. I opened a random drawer and began flinging underwear and socks about the room.

"It's not in the bedroom," I could hear Joe laughing as he called up the stairs.

_Grrr! _I spun around wildly and tried to think where else he could have hidden it. _A-ha! _I dashed across the hallway and threw open the door to the disaster area otherwise known as Joe's office. _Shit! Where to begin? _Sitting down on the chair, I opened the top drawer of the desk.

"You're wasting your time," Joe smirked. I turned and saw him leaning against the doorjamb, arms folded.

I folded my arms too and glared up at him. "Joe Morelli, so help me you'd better give me that ring right now, or your ass is mine."

"My ass already is yours, Cupcake," he teased, which was definitely the wrong answer, considering I was furious. Blasting out of the chair like a cannon, I hurled my body toward his.

Joe caught my arms easily before they could connect with his chest. Pulling me close, he kissed me. I tried fighting him at first, but it didn't take long for my body to betray me. Winding my arms around his neck, I kissed him back with all the love I had.

Finally coming up for air, I said in a subdued voice. "No more teasing, Joe. I want my ring."

Joe brought both of my hands up to his lips and placed tender kisses on my knuckles. Without another word, he turned and walked to a closet at the end of the hallway and opened the door. He pulled out a carry-on sized suitcase, unzipped one of the side compartments and from its depths brought out a jeweler's box.

"You've kept an engagement ring in a suitcase for two years?" I was completely stymied.

Tossing the suitcase back in the closet, Joe shook his head. "No, I've only had it in there since I flew to Hawaii to see you."

My heart sank. He'd come to Hawaii with the intention of asking me to marry him and instead had found me with Ranger! Once again I was swamped with guilt over my selfish and thoughtless behavior over the years. I was opening my mouth to apologize yet again, when Joe walked slowly toward me with the box in his hand. Instead of looking hurt or insecure or angry, he looked like the Joe I knew and loved—confident and purposeful.

He held the box in front of my face. His face was deadly serious. "No fooling around anymore, Cupcake. Do you _really_ want what's inside this box and all that it represents?"

I searched my heart one last time for any doubts. _Nope. None. It was time_. "I'm ready," I said breathlessly.

Joe stared at me again, bringing his hand up to caress the back of my neck. Pulling me toward him, he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Then go grab your coat. We're going for a ride."

_Grab my coat? What the hell! _"What? Why? Just give me the ring!"

Joe was already moving past me and down the stairs. "Come on. Get your ass moving, Steph. We've got places to go—things to do."

I stood there frozen in disbelief, realizing I was planning to marry a fucking lunatic!

"Hurry up. Time's wasting!" Joe shouted up the stairs.

Numbly I made my way down to the kitchen, where Joe stood holding my coat. He'd already put his leather jacket back on and was holding the keys to the Ducati. I looked up at the clock on the wall and frowned. "Joe, it's almost two thirty in the morning! I don't want to go anywhere but back upstairs where you can open up that box, give me my ring and then have mad, passionate engagement sex with me."

Joe walked over and slipped my coat up my arms and over my shoulders. "I am going to give you your ring and have mad, passionate engagement sex with you—just not here and now."

Looking down, I saw he was holding a bandana in his hand. "What's that for?" I demanded.

He folded it over in thirds and started to wrap it around my eyes. "Wait!" I threw up my hand. "What in the hell are you up to, Morelli?"

Joe simply grinned. "Will you please trust me, Cupcake? " He went back to securing the bandana. "You've already taken away half the fun out of asking you to marry me by ruining any surprise I might have come up with. Can't I at least have this one remaining fantasy?"

I stopped fighting. "Alright, I'm sorry. Do whatever you want."

"Oh, I will. And more," he promised seductively against my ear.

Joe took my hand and led me out the door. I had to admit it was nice to see him back in Morelli form—even if only for now. He slowly brought me to the Ducati and helped me to climb on, slipping the helmet over my head. Quickly doing the same for himself, he revved the motor and shot out of the driveway.

It took everything I had not to pester him with questions. He was right. I had sort of taken the surprise element away regarding a proposal. The least I could do was let him have this moment. Not trusting myself, I simply wrapped my arms around his waist and tried to enjoy the ride on an Indian Summer night in October. I have to admit it was awfully surreal riding in total darkness. All the way to our unknown destination I kept waiting to have second thoughts about what I was doing, but instead I felt nothing but excitement. I could hardly wait to see what kind of ring Joe had picked out for me.

Several minutes later I could feel Joe slowing down the Duc. It was eerily silent wherever we were. Joe climbed off the bike and removed my helmet. "You doing okay?" he asked, dropping a kiss on the top of my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him. "It sure is quiet though."

"Yep," Joe answered noncommittally. "Wait here for a second. I'll be right back."

"Where are we? Where are you going?" I asked, my voice sounding flustered, but there was no response. I could hear a pounding and then Joe's muffled voice talking with someone. I couldn't begin to imagine where we were.

He was soon at my side. "Okay, Cupcake. Here, let me help you."

He aided me off the motorcycle and led me several yards away. Opening a door, he pulled me inside and my sense of smell was immediately filled with a scent as familiar to my nose as my own name is to my ears. _Oh my God—I knew where we were! _A few steps later and Joe stopped, pulling the blindfold from my eyes. We were standing behind the éclair case at the Tasty Pastry.

My mouth fell open. "How—"

Joe placed his index finger against my lips. "Shhh. It's my turn to talk, okay?"

I dipped my head, tears already forming.

"I bribed the guys who were here to start tomorrow's baking," he offered by way of explanation. "We only have a few minutes."

Joe placed his hands on my shoulders. "Ever since the night I took your virginity, there were times over the years where I'd allow myself to fantasize about what it would be like to ask you to marry me—for us to belong to one another. After we got together a few years ago, the fantasizing became more frequent."

He smiled. "I bought this ring the first time you and I talked about getting married." He must have sensed where my thoughts were going, because he immediately added, "The timing wasn't right then, Steph. Neither one of us was ready, so don't go beating yourself up, okay?"

I bit my lip, and he waited for me to nod before continuing.

"In my fantasies, I thought of every imaginable scenario of how I could propose to you. Somehow in all of them, the evening always ended like this—right here." He paused and ran his thumb beneath my eye to capture a tear. "Do you know why?"

I asked softly. "Because this is where we were our first time together?"

"Partially," he nodded. Sliding his hands down my arms, he captured my hands. "It had to be here, Cupcake, because that night is when I gave my heart to the only woman I will ever love my entire life. It took me a long time to acknowledge that fact and to accept it, but it's the truth."

I was really crying now. Joe reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the jeweler's box. He flipped it open to reveal the most stunning ring I'd ever seen. It had a square princess cut diamond in the center, surrounded by twelve smaller diamonds. From the top, it looked as though there were two bands supporting the larger diamond, but those two bands became one underneath the ring. Each top strip was encircled with sixteen even smaller diamonds running across the bands on either side the larger stones. It had to have cost a small fortune!

"Oh Joe," I whispered. My whole body was shaking with emotion, and I was completely overwhelmed.

He removed the ring from its resting place, and set the box on top of the éclair case. Taking my trembling hand in his, he gazed into my eyes. "I can't promise you I won't ever hurt you again. We're both too stubborn not to have bumps in the road. And we'll probably still fight all the time, but that's okay. Make-up sex is the best," he finished with a dangerous smile.

I let out a nervous giggle as he continued, "But I _can_ promise you no one is ever going to love you the way I do. If you'll have me, I swear I'll never take your love for granted. I'll be faithful and do everything I can to support your dreams and make you happy." He paused one last time and took a deep breath. "Will you complete my fantasy, Stephanie? Will you marry me?"

I was sobbing so hard that I couldn't even speak, so I nodded my head vigorously instead. Joe's entire face lit up with the most brilliant smile as he slid the ring onto my finger. He took my face in his hands. "I love you," he whispered and leaned down to give me the best kiss we'd ever shared. It was magic.

Throwing my arms around his neck, I finally found my voice. "I love you too, Joe. I love you so much."

Joe pulled back a fraction and looked doubtfully around the room. "It's not exactly the Ritz, but, I suppose we could take a walk down memory lane and relive that first time if we make it quick."

I smiled. "Tempting, but I'd much rather go home where I know we won't be interrupted. My expectations for engagement sex are pretty high."

His eyes darkened characteristically. "Mine too. Let's hurry, Cupcake.

We left the bakery and headed back over to the Ducati. Before slipping on our helmets, Joe surprised me by handing over the keys. "You're kidding, right?" I asked in astonishment.

"That's why I brought it," he replied with another smile. "I figured my fiancée deserved an extra special treat for making me the happiest man on earth." He laughed, releasing all his tension. "God, you have no idea how good it feels to say fiancée instead of girlfriend."

Climbing on the back of the bike, he said. "Besides I have a feeling my hands are going to be a little too busy to think about driving."

What had started out as a lousy night had turned into the _best_ night of my entire life. As I fired up the motorcycle, I decided the only thing that could make it any better would be if I got home and found a seven-layer chocolate cake waiting for me on the kitchen counter. But then I remembered Joe's body would be available as well and decided I'd much rather feast upon my new fiancé.

He was right. It did have a pretty nice ring to it.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"You're going to get a cramp in your hand if you're not careful."

"I can't help it. I like watching how the diamonds sparkle in the sunlight."

I could feel Joe smile against my shoulder before giving it a soft kiss. It was late Sunday morning, and we were both still in bed after getting very little sleep the previous night. I had awakened before Joe and had spent the past half-hour holding up my hand to admire my new ring.

"It's just so incredibly beautiful. Thank you again." Rolling onto my side, I fell into the spot now reserved only for me—my head on his shoulder and my arm wrapped around his waist. I tilted my head upward to place a kiss on his chin.

"It may sound corny, but it's nowhere near as beautiful as you are, Cupcake. I'm glad you like it." Joe pulled me closer against his hard body. "I decided not to go with a large solitaire, because it would have gotten damaged more easily when you're out chasing skips."

"Are you suggesting I'm prone to having difficulty in my work?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look stupid enough to say that?" Joe retorted with a grin. He stretched lazily and rolled on top of me, supporting the bulk of his weight on his forearms. "All I know is if honeymoon and marital sex are as good as engagement sex, I'll be dead by the time I'm forty."

"At least you'll die a happy man." Skimming my hands down the sides of his torso with the intention of giving him a pinch, I couldn't resist tickling him instead. His reaction was immediate, and I laughed at the knowledge few people knew Trenton's former bad boy was horribly ticklish.

"No! Stop…stop." He immediately tried to wriggle away. "Quit it, Steph!" We were both snickering.

Reaching down, he grabbed my hands and lifted them above my head. "You know what happens to girls who do naughty things like that, don't you," he said in his sexy-Joe voice.

"No, but I hope you're going to show me."

He captured my mouth with his warm lips and gave me a slow, leisurely kiss. "I love you, Stephanie."

He released my hands, and I took the opportunity to slide them into his hair. "Mmmm…I love you too." Using my tongue, I encouraged him to deepen the kiss, and it was several moments before I managed to ask, "What time are you going in today?"

"I'm not," Joe mumbled, moving his kisses downward along my neck and across the tops of my breasts.

"Really?" I gave a low moan as his tongue found my nipple. "God, that feels good."

"Mmmm…my fiancée told my boss I needed a day off." He trailed his tongue further down to my belly button. "She's pretty smart, so I'm going to take her advice. It is Sunday after all."

"Oh…okay." I was fast losing the capacity to think clearly. "Lower," I begged, my hips thrusting upward.

Joe was inching his tongue down to the promise land when a cell phone went off on the nightstand.

"Shit!" he cursed softly. "Yours or mine."

My brain was fuzzy as I turned to look. "Yours," I managed. "Don't answer it."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I have to answer it. It might be work." Still lying on his stomach, he reached over to snag the phone. "Don't move."

Without looking at the Caller ID, he pushed the connect button and said impatiently, "Morelli." And then his voice instantly changed. "Oh. Hey, Ma." He rolled his eyes at me. "No, really?...It's 11:30 already? Hunh….yep, I guess Steph and I missed church again. That's too bad." He had his elbow propped on the bed and was clutching his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Now I rolled _my_ eyes.

"Yeah, we'd like to see you too. Tonight?" He glanced over to where I was shaking my head vigorously and smirked. "Well we were sort of planning to have dinner with Stephanie's parents tonight."

"No we weren't!" I denied fiercely.

Joe waved his hand to shush me. "Oh...uh-huh. Wow, that's generous of you…yeah…sounds great. Can we make it six o'clock though? Stephanie's dad likes to eat around that time."

My jaw dropped. "No. Tell her no!"

"Okay, we'll see you then. Yep. Bye." Joe clicked off the phone and dropped it next to him on the bed.

"Please tell me I misunderstood you."

"You didn't, but hear me out before you kill me."

"Joe!" I whined.

"Listen, it's the best way to tell our parents about the engagement. We can do it all in one fell swoop."

"Are you crazy?" I looked at him incredulously. "You have _no _idea what you just set us up for, do you?"

Joe slid back over on top of my body and started kissing my jaw line, trying to recapture the mood from moments ago. "It's really no big deal, Cupcake."

"Ha!" I barked loudly. "You've never done this before. But unfortunately, I have. I KNOW what kind of insanity wedding planning brings out in people—mothers in particular." I began to pout. "I just wanted one—single—solitary—day to enjoy my happiness before entering the war zone."

Dropping a kiss on my lips, Joe smiled. "You still have all day with me, okay? I'm turning off my cell phone right now, I promise. And tonight we'll celebrate with our parents and hurry home to continue our own celebration." He kissed me again. "Really, Steph, how bad could it be?"

* * *

><p>We arrived at Mrs. Morelli's house at the same time as my parents and Grandma Mazur. Climbing out of Joe's truck, I quickly turned my ring upside down and walked over to greet them. This was the first real chance we'd had to see them since the Kennard Case, and, despite the horror I knew awaited us tonight, I was glad to be with my family.<p>

"Stephanie!" my mother cried, opening her arms to me. "Oh honey, I'm so glad to see you." Turning to Joe, she embraced him too. "And you too, Joseph. We were terribly worried about you both."

"Some of us more than others," Grandma Mazur remarked, pointing her finger at my mother and pantomiming her taking a drink. She continued in a stage whisper, "I think she's just beginning to dry out."

"Mother, please! Do not start in tonight. This is a wonderful invitation we've been give to celebrate Joseph's reinstatement and freedom. Don't make me regret bringing you with us."

I had to admit my grandmother was looking pretty subdued. My mother must have dressed her, because she was wearing a sedate-looking blue woolen dress with black heels. However, I did a double take when I looked at her face. Her nose was now pierced!

"Grandma, when did you get your nose pierced," I asked anxiously, as we all made our way up the walkway to Mrs. Morelli's front door. "And _why_?"

"It's not real," she confided. "I wanted a new look, so I'm trying this fake one out first. It's a stick-on jewel. I'm having trouble deciding though between this and a nipple piercing."

Unfortunately, Mrs. Morelli opened the door right when Grandma said nipple piercing, so no one could blame her for the double take she made with her entire body. Clearing her throat politely, she said, "Hello, welcome everyone. I'm so glad you all could come."

I could tell my mother was in complete awe as we entered the house and made our way toward the dining room. Angela Morelli was an institution in the Burg for being the model housewife—her reputation made even greater by virtue of the fact she'd done it all with an abusive husband and five children. The house was spotless, the windows sparkling and the dining room table looked as though Martha Stewart herself had set it.

I began to sweat as soon as I saw who was waiting for us at the table—Joe's Grandma Bella.

"Bella, our guests have arrived," Mrs. Morelli announced in a bright tone. "You've met Mrs. Mazur before, I believe."

The two grandmothers gave one another dirty looks, but thankfully remained silent.

"And of course this is Frank and Helen Plum, Stephanie's parents." She motioned for us to take our seats. "This is really a thrill to have all of us together. In all these years of Joe and Stephanie dating, I can't imagine why we haven't done this sooner."

"Because no one ever knows if they're "on-again" in their on-again/off-again," Grandma noted wisely.

My mother cleared her throat and turned to Bella. "It's a thrill for us as well. And how are you this evening?"

Bella scowled and folded her arms across her chest. "I know why they're here." She jerked her head in the direction of Joe and myself. "They're getting married and finally going to stop living in sin."

"Married!" my mother gasped.

Joe and I glanced at each other in total disbelief. _How in the world could the old bat have known?_

"Oh, don't listen to her," Mrs. Morelli waved her hand dismissively. "Bella's been in a foul mood all day. Here have a canapé." She offered a plate to my father, who looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but here wearing a shirt and tie, which had obviously been selected by my mother.

"I know this," Bella insisted, raising a finger. "I've had a vision."

Joe spoke up. "Well, as hard as it is to imagine, Grandma Bella actually has something correct for a change. It's true. Last night Stephanie and I got engaged." He found my right hand beneath the table and gave it a squeeze.

"What!" My mother grabbed my other hand and yanked it toward her face. She quickly turned my ring until the diamond was on top and literally shrieked. "Oh, thank God!" She made the sign of the cross on her chest.

Mrs. Morelli jumped up and came running around the table to stand beside us, so that she too could see the ring. "Oh, Joseph. Oh my baby. I'm so happy for you." She ran kisses all over the top of her six-foot "baby's" head. "Stephanie, dear, welcome to the family." She leaned over and hugged my shoulders. "It's a beautiful ring."

"Thank you," I couldn't help but smile at her. She seemed so sincere.

"Well, ain't this something," Grandma Mazur beamed. "I knew Officer Hot Buns would stake his claim after that disastrous fiasco in Hawaii."

"Grandma, please don't start," I begged.

"Fiasco in Hawaii?" Mrs. Morelli asked innocently.

"Never mind," Joe assured her. "It doesn't matter."

"Now you can't even see where her tan line was no more," Grandma nodded approvingly.

"Tan line?"

"Really, Mom, just forget it," Joe said, giving my grandmother a pointed look.

My father had remained silent throughout all this, but he gave me a smile and said to Joe, "I'm glad to see you finally bit the bullet, Morelli. I wondered if you'd go through with it."

"Wait. What?" I broke in. "You mean _you_ _knew_ he was going to propose to me?"

"Eventually. He came to see me before he flew to Hawaii to ask for my blessing."

"He did?" my mother and I asked simultaneously.

"Why didn't you tell me!" we each turned and accused the men in our lives.

"Hey, that must have been the night when I told Joe about the change in your resort—you know, to the one where you stayed with Ranger." Grandma persisted.

"What _is_ this about Hawaii, and _who's_ Ranger?" Mrs. Morelli looked confused.

"Never mind," Joe, my parents and I all burst out together.

"Nobody's asked me how I feel about this engagement," Bella groused from her place at the head of the table.

Joe leaned over and placed a kiss on his grandmother's cheek. "I'm really hoping you're going to say you're happy for Stephanie and me, Grandma. Because that's what she makes me—very happy."

Bella scowled at her grandson for a moment and then lifted her lips into a smile. "That's exactly what I was going to say. Anyone who can make my favorite grandson happy, is fine with me." She patted his cheek lovingly.

I about fell off my chair. Had I just received Bella's blessing?

Mrs. Morelli stepped away and returned momentarily with a bottle of champagne. "We must have a toast to Joseph and Stephanie." She quickly opened the bottle and began pouring the liquid into everyone's glasses.

Grandma Mazur reached across the table and placed her hand over my mother's glass. "Better not give any to Helen. She's still on the wagon after Joe's little escapade a couple of weeks ago."

"Mother!"

Mrs. Morelli gave my mother an odd look but handed a glass to her anyway. She looked over at Joe and me. "The day I opened my door three years ago and found Stephanie on my doorstop looking to apprehend my Joseph, I _knew _this day would eventually come."

"You did?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh yes. I remember thinking. Hmmm...so she's finally going to make an appearance in my Joseph's life. He's been waiting for her."

"Ma," Joe groaned.

"No, I want to hear this," I smiled. _I loved learning secrets!_

"Every time Joseph would come home on leave from the Navy, the first thing he'd ask was if I'd heard how Stephanie Plum was doing, thinking he sounded so nonchalant. After he came home and joined the police academy, it was the same thing. He thought he was being nonchalant, but it was always the same question, "Ever hear anything about Stephanie Plum?" Mrs. Morelli smiled at the memory.

"I was just being polite," Joe mumbled into his champagne.

"But do you know when I _really _knew?" Mrs. Morelli continued as if Joe hadn't even spoken.

"When?" I asked eagerly.

"The first time he brought you here to my home. In all his years of dating, he's never brought another girl into this home except for you."

I looked over and saw my mother wiping away tears. I realized I was sniffling too and leaned over to give Joe a sweet kiss. He looked positively mortified.

Mrs. Morelli raised her glass. "While there are many flowery and wonderful sentiments I could make, I'll simply say: To Joseph and Stephanie—it's about time."

Everyone laughed. Mrs. Morelli brought out the meal, and I have to admit I was actually having a terrific time. The two grandmothers were behaving, the two mothers were bonding, and my father was happily stuffing his face. I found myself beginning to relax. Of course that may have had something to do with the three glasses of champagne Joe snuck me. I'm sure he was hoping to enhance our continued celebration later.

All in all it was a successful evening, and I was ready for it to be done.

_And that's when it began:_

"So have you two set a date yet?" Mrs. Morelli asked, as she offered another slice of apple pie to my father.

"Ma, it just happened yesterday," Joe shook his head. "Give us some time to enjoy the moment before we start in with plans."

"Oh, but you can't," my mother chimed in quickly. "It takes months to secure an appropriate reception hall, photographer, videographer, DJ, flowers—and, of course, the church."

I made the mistake of opening my mouth. "Actually, I'm thinking I might want a simpler wedding—just immediate family and a few close friends—maybe in the backyard."

"Backyard!" the mothers chorused together in horror.

"Stephanie, there's no question you're going to have this wedding in a church," my mother chastised me. "Frank, tell her she needs to be married before the Holy Father and have a priest there to bless the marriage."

My father continued to eat his pie without so much as a glance at the rest of us.

"No, I don't," I argued. "I did all that last time and look what happened."

"But Joseph hasn't!" she reminded me pointedly. "He deserves the opportunity to have a nice _normal _wedding."

"Actually, I don't care," Joe offered. "I just want to marry Stephanie. We can do it tomorrow at the courthouse for all it matters to me."

"Courthouse!" the mothers yelled. They were getting their synchronization down pretty well.

Mrs. Morelli stood and went to a closet in the dining room. She poked her head in there, and honestly my first thought was to wonder if she was a closet drinker too. Evidently not, because she returned with a stack of 8 ½ x 11 sheets of paper stapled together.

"What's that?" Joe asked dubiously.

"My invitation list," Mrs. Morelli responded, beginning to leaf through the pages.

"You have a list?" I was dazed. _Oh my God, there must have been eight or more pages there!_

"Of course. I told you I've known for three years this day would come. Every year I update the list to reflect new births and deaths."

"That's a pip of a list," Grandma Mazur noted. "You got a list like that, Helen?"

My mother looked embarrassed. "No, I'm afraid I haven't had as much faith as Angela. I was sure Stephanie was destined to be single the rest of her life. That's why Frank and I are so thankful to Joseph."

"Gee thanks," I frowned at my mother. "Glad good old _Joseph_ could save you from a lifetime of humiliation."

"I bet once you get going on your list it will be just as long," Grandma continued. "An event like this deserves a big crowd, especially since half of Trenton's been making bets on these two for years. An awful lot of folks are going to want to cash in that night."

"It's really not that long of a list," Mrs. Morelli shook her head. "I think it's only about 200 - 250 people."

"Good grief, Ma! I don't even know that many people," Joe complained.

"Joseph, we have a large family. If you invite one person, you have to invite them all."

"I'm sure we'll have at least another hundred to add to it," my mother noted seriously. "All the more reason why you need to get a date and make some reservations."

"This is nonsense," Bella spoke up. "The girl's already been married. She doesn't deserve another big celebration. Let them go to the priest, have a quiet ceremony and get on with their lives."

"Bella," Mrs. Morelli chided. "Stop being inappropriate. Stephanie can't help it if she made a poor choice."

_Lovely, my future-mother-in-law now thinks I'm stupid._

"It sure was that," Grandma Mazur agreed. "Now that was one stinker of a wedding, let me tell you. The groom was drunk before the ceremony even began."

"You married a boozer?" Bella accused. "Shame on you!"

My face turned ugly. _As if your son wasn't that—and a hell of a lot more, you crazy witch!_

Mrs. Morelli must have been thinking the same thing about her former husband, because she quickly got the subject back on track. "Why don't I run grab a calendar, and we can start looking at dates."

"Excellent idea," my mother agreed. "We should go ahead and get this settled tonight."

I turned and looked at Joe, who was sitting there shell-shocked. "How bad could it be?" I said mockingly for his ears only. "I told you this kind of crap brings out the worst in people."

"I'm beyond words," he mumbled in awe.

"Do something," I hissed at him. "This is _your _fault. You're the one who agreed to this dinner." I leaned even closer to his ear. "If you have hopes of taking advantage of the champagne you've been supplying me with, you'd better do it fast. I'm going to really start drinking in a minute, and we both know what happens when I drink too much."

Joe quickly stood and took my hand. "This has been a really special celebration, but it's all a little overwhelming tonight. Stephanie and I want to be able to enjoy the moment for a few days before we get wrapped up in plans. We'll get back to you later in the week with some ideas for dates."

Mrs. Morelli looked as though she was going to object, but Joe was already dragging me toward the door.

"You all go ahead and enjoy the rest of your evening. Stephanie and I have things to do."

"I bet they're off to have a little engagement nooky," Grandma said knowingly. "Joe's got to make up for lost time after Stephanie's vacation with Ranger."

Joe tensed.

"Grandma!" I burst out angrily.

"Who _is _this Ranger?" Mrs. Morelli demanded.

"Never mind," Joe said through gritted teeth. "Thanks for dinner, Ma. I'll be in touch."

With that, we were out the door and headed home in less than a minute. I felt badly for poor Joe. He had truly believed tonight would be a simple solution to sharing the news of our engagement. Little did he understand tonight would only be the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

"Yes, Mom, I agree it was a beautiful table Mrs. Morelli set last night…Damn it!...No, I'm not swearing at you. I'm swearing because I just spilled coffee down the front of my shirt…What—egg yolks and water?...How about I just get a new shirt instead…I'm kidding, okay? Shit…Yes, that time I was swearing at you…Listen, I have to go. I'm at work now…I know Joe and I need to set a date quickly…I promise we'll discuss it tonight...I promise! Now, I have to go…I love you too, Mom…Yes, I'll be sure to eat something healthy today…Okay, yes. Good-bye!"

Disconnecting my phone, I banged my head against the steering wheel of my truck a couple of times. I'd spent the entire drive into work listening to my mother's litany of praise regarding Angela Morelli, her home and her fabulous meal interchanged with a list of reasons why Joe and I couldn't wait a single day longer to select a wedding date. It was eight o'clock Monday morning, and I was already exhausted.

Rummaging around the console, I managed to find a few fast food napkins to try and sop up the worst of the coffee on my shirt. Neither Joe nor I had felt like we were running on all cylinders this morning. After the emotional high of his proposal Saturday night and all of the amazing engagement sex we'd had over the past twenty-four hours, the idea of having to face the reality of work—especially for Joe—was a real letdown.

I scooped up my bag and the large box of donuts sitting on the passenger seat and climbed out of the truck. Now that my mother and Mrs. Morelli knew about the engagement, the entire Burg would be informed by lunchtime. I'd already called Mary Lou last night after we got home from dinner. She, of course, now felt worthy of the Nobel Peace Prize for Psychology—if there were such an honor—and was taking full credit for our future happiness. She'd made me promise to go to lunch later in the week to spill the details.

All that left was to tell everyone at work and, at some point, Ranger—but I wasn't quite ready to think about talking to him yet. Opening the door to the office, I found Connie already working at her desk and Lula in her usual position on the couch, filing her nails.

"Morning," I greeted, setting the box of donuts on Connie's desk. "I brought breakfast."

Connie looked up from her computer screen and raised an eyebrow. "Two times in less than a month? What's up with that?"

"Yeah, you ain't never been that generous before," Lula agreed, as she heaved her body off the couch and approached the desk. "And what's that all over your shirt—coffee? You been sampling these donuts before us again? That's just rude!"

She reached out to open the bakery box, and I slapped my left hand down on top of it.

"There are two dozen donuts in there, Lula," I joked, referring to what had happened the last time I brought donuts to the office a few weeks ago. "I personally counted EVERY single one."

But Connie and Lula weren't paying attention to me. They were busy staring at the ginormous diamond ring on my finger, which of course had been my intention all along.

"Oh. My. God." Connie breathed. Her eyes flew to mine. "Serious?"

"As a heart attack," I confirmed with a smile.

"Wait. What?" Lula looked back and forth between Connie and me. "Are you gettin' married?"

I nodded happily and soon the three of us were jumping up and down, arms wrapped in a circle, and squealing like five year olds. "I can't believe it!" Connie did a little hip wiggle. "This is the BEST news."

"Yeah!" Lula agreed enthusiastically. "Who would have thought that Ranger would ever want to settle down with someone as crazy as Stephanie?"

Connie and I stopped dancing and looked at Lula like she'd lost her mind—which she obviously had.

"Lula, I'm not marrying Ranger. I'm marrying Joe."

She looked as though I had just told her there was no such thing as Santa Claus. Her face was crestfallen. "What? You're not marrying Batman?"

"No, you idiot," I frowned. "Why would you even think that, considering I've been living with Joe the past two weeks?"

"I know you have," Lula sputtered. "But I thought you was just getting a little "one-for-the-road" action before you settle down for life with the man of mystery."

"Ewww…that's just _sick_," I scrunched up my face at the thought. "I may not have made some of the best choices lately, but I'm not_ tha_t bad!"

"What do you have against Morelli anyway?" Connie asked Lula in wonder. "_I'd _marry him in a minute."

Lula rolled her eyes. "No doubt Officer Hottie's nickname has never let him down. That man defines the word hot—what with that fine white ass of his." She opened the box and started pawing through the donuts. "Still, you can't go and get carried away like this. I mean—marriage? Girl please, he's a COP! You don't wanna marry no cop!"

Connie nudged me with her arm. "Don't listen to her, Steph. Lula and I _both _know you've made the right decision. You've been in love with Joe forever."

"I really have," I agreed, still amazed over how unembarrassed and happy I felt. "I really want this. Can you believe it?"

"Was his proposal romantic?" Connie sighed, pretending to fan herself with a magazine from her desk.

I sighed too. "It couldn't have been more romantic."

We looked at one another with silly grins, which brought about another round of squealing and jumping up and down, which naturally caused Vinnie to burst out of his office. "What the hell is going on out here? I don't pay people to stand around and talk!"

"Stephanie's getting married," Lula announced. Actually it came out as 'Stephgwetmarred', because she had her face stuffed with half a powered sugar donut, but I think Vinnie got the gist of it.

"Congratulations," He offered gruffly. "Now would the three of you mind getting the fuck back to work? In case you don't remember how this place operates, you don't get paid unless you bring in the bodies. There's a brand new stack of files over there. Move it!" He slammed back into his office.

Connie merely rolled her eyes as she handed the pile over to me. "Have you set a date?" she asked excitedly.

"No. We'll do it tonight," I grumbled, my enthusiasm dimming slightly. "You know, now that I've realized I really do want to marry Joe, I wish we didn't have to go through all this wedding business. It's such a pain in the ass. I just want to be married—right now."

"And deny your family the chance to see you walk down the aisle? You wouldn't have a very long marriage, my friend, because your ass would be dead—killed by your own mother."

I had to grin, as I flipped through the files. "These don't look too bad, Lula."

"Hunh," Lula answered with a pout, looking over my shoulder at the ones I'd selected. "Don't none of those people look too dangerous to me."

"They aren't," I agreed. "I've decided to take a new approach to this bounty hunting business. I'm only going to take on the jobs I know the two of us can handle and leave the more dangerous FTA's to Ranger or anyone else Vinnie wants to hire."

"Why the change of heart?" Connie asked in surprise. "Did Morelli attach an ultimatum to your ring?"

I shook my head. "Nope. After what I went through post-Hawaii and then with Kennard, I've realized I love skip tracing, but I love my life a hell of a lot more." Setting the stack of files back on the desk, I added, "I figure I may have to put in a little more effort in terms of the volume of skips, but I can come close to making the same amount of money as before and maybe avoid having someone try to kill me in the process."

Lula raised herself up to her full height. "Maybe _I'll _be the one Vinnie hires to take over for you. Now that I've finished channeling my inner Ranger, I feel like I'm ready to rise to the next level."

"Be my guest," I waved at the leftover stack with a wicked grin on my face.

"You don't think I can do it, do you?" Lula huffed, reaching for another donut. "I bet your sweet engaged ass I can bring in the most dangerous felon in that pile by the end of the week—_singlehandedly_."

"Or?" I baited her.

"Or—or—I'll sing the song of your choice at your wedding reception," Lula vowed, "and I'll be sober when I do it."

"Can you sing?" I asked doubtfully. I seemed to recall her singing in one of Sally Sweet's bands a couple of years ago, and it hadn't been that great.

"Of course I can sing," Lula sounded insulted. "But if _I _win, you have to find a way to set me up on a date with Ranger. Seeing as you're out of the picture now, I want _my_ chance with Batman."

It took every ounce of self-control I had not to look at Connie or to burst out laughing. There was no favor in the world I could offer to Ranger—not even my body—in return for him taking Lula out on a date. However, seeing as there was no way I could lose this bet, I simply held out my hand and said, "Deal, but _I_ get to pick the FTA."

"Fine," Lula smirked.

I flipped through the stack again and selected Zooky "Fingers" Carlozo, a three-time felon wanted for armed robbery and the murder of a 7-11 employee last week. I'd heard of Zooky before and knew he had a reputation for shooting first and asking questions later. Actually, I was surprised he'd been let out on bail. Even if I hadn't had a change of heart about what level of skips I took, I would still have stayed as far away as possible from him. In fact, the more I thought about it, I wasn't too sure it was such a good idea for Lula to try apprehending him either.

I was about to put the file back, when Lula snatched it from my fingers. "Zooky Carlozo. What the hell kind of name is Zooky anyway?"

"A name only a mother could love," Connie noted dryly, and then added uncertainly, "Are you sure you're up for this, Lula?"

"Yeah, maybe this isn't such a good idea," I agreed nervously.

"You're just scared, because you know I'm going to make Ranger forget ALL about your skinny little butt." Lula grabbed two more donuts, her purse and the file. "I'll be in touch," she noted and headed out the door.

"Oh shit, what have I done," I looked at Connie in disbelief.

"Relax. I don't think she'll even get close to Carlozo. He's awfully good at staying hidden when he wants." But I could tell Connie looked worried too.

"For once, I hope an FTA _does _stay hidden. It was really stupid of me to bait her like that."

I peeked in the bakery box and selected a jelly donut. Taking a huge bite, I winced when a great big blob of strawberry jelly fell down the front of my shirt. "Shit!"

Connie just shook her head at my appearance.

"Looks like I'll be stopping by the house to get a new shirt before I get to work on these files," I said irritably. "Then I think I might try to catch up with Lula and get out of this bet." I picked up my bag and headed for the door. "See ya."

* * *

><p>My luck seemed to turn for the better as I was heading back to Joe's place. I was zipping along on Hamilton when I spotted one of the FTA's from the stack lying on the passenger seat. Buddy Winehouse was a repeat offender for indecent exposure, and the two of us had met on more than one occasion. It made sense to pick him up now rather than later. Within thirty minutes I had turned Buddy over to the police and was getting ready to head out with my receipt when I ran into Carl and Big Dog standing in the hallway.<p>

Carl got a big smile on his face when he saw my shirt. "Interesting new diet you got going on there, Steph—wearing your breakfast instead of eating it."

Big Dog immediately started cracking up.

"Clever," I smiled, trying to hold my bag in front of my shirt. I turned to leave, and then had another thought. "As long as I'm here, I might as well try to catch Joe between meetings. Is he upstairs?"

Both Carl and Big Dog stopped smiling, and Carl shook his head. "He left practically as soon as he got here this morning."

"Really?" I frowned. "I thought he was doing interviews all morning. Did they finally release him to active duty?"

"Nope," Big Dog answered, slipping into cop mode. "But he didn't look too happy when he walked out the door."

"Hunh. Okay." _Weird. What was with the sudden stonewalling?_

I turned to go. "Well, catch you guys later, I guess."

Neither of them responded as I headed out the door. Climbing back into the truck, I punched the speed dial to Joe's mobile, and sulked when it went directly to voice mail. "Hey, it's me. Just left the precinct and heard you were out and about. I'm running by the house to change my shirt, and then I'll be working on a couple of skips this morning. Want to try and meet for lunch? Call me. Love you."

_Odd. _Something just didn't feel right and I wondered where Joe could have gone.I got my answer five minutes later, when I turned onto Slater and saw his SUV parked in front of the house. Hustling out of the truck and up the walkway, I entered the kitchen only to find the man of my dreams sitting at the kitchen table with an open beer bottle sitting next to him. He was slunk low in the chair, his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, and his head was tilted back and staring up at the ceiling.

Joe's head had popped up momentarily when the door opened, but as soon as he saw me, he dropped it backward again. The look on his face was one of pure disgust.

It wasn't even 9:30 yet. _What was with the beer?_

My heart started pounding out of something I couldn't quite identify. Was it fear? No, I knew there was no way Joe could be mad at me right now—_not_ after Saturday night. It had to be his job.

"Hey," I greeted softly, deciding I'd better tread lightly until I knew what was going on. "This is a nice surprise. I came home to change my shirt, because I can't seem to keep anything off of it this morning. What's your excuse?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders indifferently and continued looking upward.

I moved until I was next to the table and picked up the beer bottle. "Joe? What gives—why aren't you at work?"

He took a deep breath and let it out in one burst of frustration. Lifting his head long enough to look me in the eye, he responded simply, "Because I quit."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"Quit—as in this is something you're sitting here pondering you might do, or quit—as in you already turned in your badge and gun," I broached tentatively.

Joe studied me for a moment. His eyes were dark, and this time it clearly wasn't from desire. "I guess technically it's the first thing you said. I was too fucking mad to go up and turn in my badge. I just left after I found what was in my box this morning. But I've quit all right."

I slid the beer bottle aside and sat down next to him. "Are you talking about what Rogers said was in your box Saturday night? What was it?"

He waved his hand at an envelope I hadn't noticed laying on the table. "See for yourself."

Sliding the envelope toward me, I quickly opened it to find a cashier's check inside. _Holy Shit! _There was a one and a five and one, two, three—no—make that _four _zeroes after it_—one hundred fifty thousand dollars! _I looked up in disbelief. "What is this?" I whispered.

"It's a goddamn bribe; that's what it is," Joe's voice was even, but I could feel the anger radiating from his body. He looked like a lion ready to pounce on some poor, unsuspecting prey.

There was another piece of paper folded inside the envelope as well. Taking it out, I saw it was an official letter written collectively from the TBD, the State Police and the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I quickly scanned the letter. "Oh my God, Joe," I breathed excitedly. "This is unbelievable. Did you even read this?"

Joe glared at me, obviously not appreciating my enthusiasm. "I read it," he spat. "It doesn't mean a goddamn thing to me."

"How can you _say _that?" I looked down at the paper again. "This is a letter of commendation from _all _three branches of civil protection _and _The Fraternal Order of Police. It says here you're being commended for your service in successfully stopping the Stryker organization from further infiltrating New Jersey, for bringing to light the dirty operations of both the TPD and the Trenton City Council and for assisting state and local officials with the apprehension of 36 individuals."

"I _know _what it says, Stephanie," Joe continued to frown. "I said I read it. It's all a bunch of bullshit."

I continued as if he hadn't spoken. "It also says you're to accept this check as a token of thanks as well as reparation for the humiliation you suffered at the hands of your own brotherhood."

Joe shook his head in revulsion.

"I'm so proud—" I began, but stopped as soon as I saw Joe's eyes flash with fury. Setting the letter down on the table, I took a deep breath. "Okay, let's start again. What exactly am I missing here?"

Joe sat up straight and leaned forward, placing his forearms on the table. "Don't you get it, Steph, this is just another form of manipulation," he said bitterly.

"No, _I don't_ get it. You're going to have to break it down for me." I answered calmly.

"Look, everyone's scared right now. This deal with Kennard was way bigger than we realized. The national media got a hold of the story, and it's set a standard now where all local governments are being forced to check and see if their operations are clean. People figure if it can happen this easily in Trenton, it can happen anywhere else too."

He reached over for the beer and took a long pull. "The TPD is scared shitless I'm going to sue them for having falsely accused me of illegal activity—not once but twice—effectively humiliating me in front of the civilians I'm sworn to protect. They think they can somehow appease me with this money."

"But—"

He barreled right over my attempt to talk. "This whole thing has been designed to ensure I understand how serious they are about wanting me to become a Lieutenant and join the administration. If I turn them down now, I'll look ungrateful. Hell, if I give them back the check, I'll look ungrateful. They're just screwing with me again."

I sat there for a moment processing all Joe had said. "Okay, I can see where you could interpret _some_ of this the way you have, but couldn't it also simply be they do feel badly and are thankful for the job you did? Face it, Joe; you _are _responsible for everything they've said in this letter. As far as I'm concerned, you deserve all of these accolades and the remuneration—and more."

"If that's the case, where are the accolades for you—for Tank—for Dembrowski—hell, for Ranger! Each of you worked just as hard as I did in bringing down Kennard and his organization. Why aren't they cutting checks to all of you as well?"

"Ranger, Tank and I have nothing to do with that form of law enforcement," I said, "and Gus was offered a position with the FBI. Perhaps that's their way of rewarding him."

"No, it isn't. This is pure and simple exploitation. Where'd this money come from anyway? How the hell do we even know it's clean? Maybe it's leftover cash from Kennard's drug operation."

I couldn't help it; I smiled. "Okay, now you're sounding crazy."

"You think so?" Joe demanded, obviously not amused I'd doubted him. "That's what you all said when I suggested the Mayor's office was involved with smuggling drugs." He reached for his beer again.

"I know, but Joe, there's nothing illegal going on here. I promise you."

I stood and went to the refrigerator. Pulling out a carton of orange juice, I quickly poured two glasses and set one before him. "Here. You've got enough problems with thinking clearly right now. No sense in making it worse with that." I nodded at the bottle and sat down again.

Joe's face softened slightly. He ignored the glass and picked up my hand instead, running his fingers across my knuckles. "Do you know what pisses me off more than anything, Steph?"

I shook my head without answering.

"It fucking _burns_ me this crap has to take away even a single moment from the happiness I feel whenever I think about the two of us getting married." He gazed at me intently. "You'll never understand what it means to know you're behind me."

My throat closed with emotion. "I _am_ behind you. That's why—"

He cut me off, gesturing at the letter and the check. "Don't you see? This crap doesn't help me. It hurts. After all these years, they have no understanding of my sense of integrity. Haven't I worked my ass off long enough and hard enough to deserve their consideration beforehand—not after the fact? For them to even _think_ I could somehow be appeased by money makes me fucking sick to my stomach!"

Swiping his hair away from his eyes, he continued, "I have _never _taken a bribe or a kick-back on the job. I simply love _the job_. Being a cop all these years has given me something inside I never had growing up. In our house there never was a clear sense of right or wrong. We played strictly by my father's rules, and those rules changed every day, depending on if he was drinking or whoring—or hitting."

I remained silent. Joe had never said a word about his childhood in all the years I'd known him. Everything I'd ever heard about his father had come from Burg gossip. It occurred to me now that I'd given my heart to Joe, he'd given me the same gift in return. He trusted me with all of the hurt and insecurities he'd always covered with attitude and ego. _When had we decided to grow up? _It was both humbling and scary at the same time.

I thought for a second on how to say what needed to be said.

"You're burned out, Joe, and understandably so, but you need to stop thinking with your heart and use your head."

That seemed to catch his attention. "Meaning?"

"If you don't want to be a Lieutenant, tell them no. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do—whether you decide to keep the money or not."

"Oh, I'm NOT keeping the money, believe me."

"Fine, you know it doesn't matter to me," I said, although inside I was thinking of half a million ways I could spend $150,000! "If you want to quit and join a police force in a different city, we'll move. I have no issue with moving if that's what you need to do."

"I don't want to leave our families."

"Maybe you want to try and join the FBI with Dembrowski. Maybe you want to get a job doing security with an outside agency."

Joe snorted. "You mean like RangeMan? Wouldn't that just be perfect."

I rolled my eyes. There _are_ other agencies, you know. But hey, maybe you want to run off to Bora Bora instead and sell seashells down by the seashore. I'll definitely be right there with you on that one, although I _will_ need to get a new bikini first."

"Seashells by the seashore?" Joe gave me a small smile.

"The point is I don't care what we do as long as we're together, and you're happy again. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually starting to miss your usual cocky self."

"Cocky?" Now he was actually grinning—and somewhat _cockily_ too. "I didn't realize you see me as being cocky, Cupcake." He ran a finger across my cheek. "Actually, I think I've been _very_ _cocky_ the past few days. I haven't heard any complaints from you anyway."

"Funny, Morelli," I wrinkled my nose at him. "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor—or is it your sense of smut?"

He stood up and lifted me up out of my chair, quickly moving the glasses and the beer bottle aside and setting me on top of the table. "I don't know, but maybe you need a refresher on just how cocky I can be."

My heart went from zero to sixty in a hot second. Joe had my shirt off and bra undone before I even had a chance to respond breathlessly, "I thought you were upset."

"I am. I'm still fucking pissed, and I think I've still quit my job," he mumbled against my breast. Looking up at me, he added, "But I'm a man, Cupcake. And men compartmentalize. You started talking about bathing suits and beaches and cockiness, and my thoughts shifted dramatically south." His fingers moved quickly to the button of my jeans.

_Okay, maybe we'd had enough grown-up talk for a moment_.

I leaned back slightly so Joe could slide off my jeans. When I moved to sit up again, he pushed me further back until I was lying flat. He pulled my hips toward him, lifted my legs and put my heels on the edge of the table, exposing my most intimate area to his waiting mouth. Gently pulling back the folds of my skin, his tongue found my clit. I moaned instinctively and reached down to run my fingers through his hair. "Are you sure you feel like doing this?" I asked, praying he said yes, but not quite understanding how he could when he was so obviously upset.

He stopped long enough to say, "I don't want to think anymore, Steph, okay? I just want to be with you—to feel what it's like when we're together." And then he went to work pleasuring me.

His tongue was driving me crazy, alternating between short little licks across my clit, and then big long strokes clear across my opening. "Don't stop. Don't stop," I panted, my hips grinding against his mouth. "Oh Joe…please don't stop." Over and over I said the same thing, until I came hard right against his tongue.

"That's it, Cupcake. Let go," Joe whispered against my inner thigh. "You're so beautiful, Stephanie. You turn me on so much."

"Inside me," I managed after a second. "I want you inside me."

Joe quickly stood and shed his clothes. Within seconds, he was pushing his way within me, his cock filling me completely. Placing his hands on my hips, he began a slow, steady pace that I matched stroke for stroke. I ran my fingertips lightly up his torso, until I could caress his chest and play with his nipples.

"You feel so good," Joe breathed. "You're so tight and wet. I could make love to you for the next fifty years, Stephanie, and I swear it would never be enough."

I smiled and moved to hook my legs around his waist, pulling him even further into me. "I love you."

"I believe you," Joe groaned, as the pace started to quicken between us.

How he kept control over his body, I'll never know, because my body betrayed me with two more orgasms before Joe finally burst inside me. He leaned over and placed his forearms against the table on either side of my arms. His head was pressed against my stomach, while he tried to catch his breath. "Was that cocky enough for you?" he managed to get out between breaths.

"Yes, but I might need another demonstration later," I answered cheekily. My fingers were busy caressing the nape of his neck.

Joe eventually pulled back and leaned against the table, still trying to regain his balance. He finally managed to gather all of our clothes and held out his free hand to me. "Come on."

He led me upstairs where we quickly showered and got dressed—me in a clean shirt. Glancing at the clock in the bedroom, I realized it was already close to Noon. "I'm going to grab a sandwich and get going," I said to Joe, who was still buttoning his shirt. "I've got to hurry up and find Lula."

"Where is your trusty sidekick, anyway?"

I told Joe about my decision to only go after FTA's I thought I could handle and of my foolish bet with Lula.

Joe shook his head somberly. "That was _not _smart, Steph. Zooky Carlozo is seriously dangerous."

"I know," I panicked. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I heard about the shooting last week. The guys in homicide said it was nasty," he continued. His eyes dimmed as he thought about his team. "Shit, I miss working with those guys."

I squeezed his shoulder. "I know. We'll find a way to get you back where you belong, Joe."

He followed me down to the kitchen where I quickly put together a peanut butter and olive sandwich. I asked, "What are you doing this afternoon?"

He leaned against the counter next to me and sighed. "First thing I need to do is turn on my cell phone, I guess. I probably have fifty messages by now from the precinct, wondering why I didn't show up for the interviews we had scheduled this morning."

"Are you going to talk with Rogers?"

"Probably. I need to meet with him to turn in my badge, my gun and that stupid check."

I turned to face him. "So you're seriously going to quit?"

Joe shrugged. "I don't know what else I _can _do. I refuse to be manipulated like this."

There was a lot I wanted to say to try and convince him to change his mind, but I managed to hold my tongue. This was Joe's battle, and he needed to come to terms with it in his own way and time.

"I'll try to be home by six," I promised. "I'm sure you're going to find a few of the messages on your phone are from your mother. If she's anything like mine, she'll be hounding you until we set a date for the wedding."

Joe nodded. "We'll talk about it tonight, okay?"

"I guess." I answered somewhat reluctantly.

"You guess?"

"I don't know. This all seems a little overwhelming right now—your job troubles and a wedding to plan on top of it."

Joe tensed slightly. "Are you having second thoughts about getting married?"

I gave him the evil eye, "No, Morelli, I'm not. I just meant it's a lot for both of us to process."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll work it out, I promise."

Pulling his head down, I put my lips against his and murmured, "No—_we'll_ work it out."

* * *

><p>I spent the afternoon alternating between trying to find Lula and trying to track down one of my mid-level skips. I didn't have luck on either front. The guy I was looking for hadn't hit any of his usual haunts. In addition, Lula refused to answer her phone, and I was getting more nervous by the hour about her safety. I had to admit I missed having her ride shotgun with me. Somehow driving around by myself didn't have the same appeal.<p>

I had however heard from my mother _thirteen _more times with ideas ranging from color schemes to floral arrangements to potential dates available at the parish. After threatening to get married at a nudist colony if she didn't leave me alone, she finally vowed to let Joe and I have a couple of days to talk before pressuring me anymore.

It was already 6:15, and I was getting stiff parked outside of the house where my FTA supposedly resided. Deciding to call it a day, I had just turned the key in the ignition when my cell phone rang.

"Hey," I greeted Joe. "Sorry, I'm late. I'm on my way though, I promise."

"No problem. Where are you?"

"Over on Grand. I'm just leaving an FTA's house. I've been sitting here all afternoon, and I'm starved."

"Perfect. I'm practically around the corner at Málaga. I'll get us a table."

"Wait—you want to go out to eat?" I was surprised and a little confused. "Did everything go okay with Rogers?"

"I'll tell you over dinner. Hurry up." He disconnected and left me wondering once again what the heck was going on with him.

I pulled into the parking lot of the upscale Spanish restaurant within minutes and found Joe sitting at a corner table, sipping a glass of red wine. He stood when I joined him and gave me a lingering kiss.

"I got you a glass of Cabernet. Is that okay?"

"Uh…sure," I replied uncertainly, sitting down next to him. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but, after the morning you had, why the heck are we here? You sure know how confuse a girl, Morelli."

Joe smiled. "No doubt this was one of the shittiest days of my life, but I'm determined to live up to my promise to you. This, Cupcake, is what you call a date."

I laid my hand upon his. "Seriously, Joe, you're freaking me out with this determination of yours to live up to some self-imposed expectation. _I _don't need to be wined and dined all the damn time—especially not tonight."

He turned his hand over to capture mine and allowed his beautiful eyes to search my face. "_I_ need this, Steph, for a number of reasons—the greatest of which is to be able to concentrate on the good in my life, okay?"

I shook my head in doubt. "Okay, I guess." I couldn't help but wonder how we were going to afford to keep dating if he indeed had quit his job.

We made idle conversation while we browsed the menu and eventually ordered our meals. I had to admit it was kind of nice to be doing something romantic with Joe, even if he wasn't his usual self.

Taking a sip of wine, I tried to ease into the subject. "So did you have as many messages on your phone as you anticipated?"

Joe sighed. "If I tell you what happened right now, do you think we can forget about it for awhile and think about us instead?"

"I'll try."

He leaned back in his chair, and I could see the tension creep into his body. "Yes, I had a slew of messages from the department—ten of which were from Rogers himself. They started out concerned and ended up pissed. He vowed to fire me if I didn't show up by one o'clock."

"And?"

"And so I showed up by one o'clock," Joe smiled with no teeth. "It's harder to get unemployment when you're fired for insubordination."

"Smart ass," I chided. "What happened?"

"Basically I told him all the things I told you this morning—that I was insulted by the check, enraged about being manipulated and disgusted with how I'd been treated by the TBD. I told him I didn't want to be a Lieutenant; I just wanted to go back to Homicide and do my job."

I forced myself to breathe. "What was his response?"

"He apologized for _MY misunderstanding_. He laid the guilt on about how it was selfish of me to deny the department of my leadership skills, and said I was a fool not to take the money and invest it in my future."

"But did he agree to let you go back on active duty?"

"No, he told me he was expecting me to become a Lieutenant which is exactly what I expected him to say."

"What did _you_ say?"

"I quit."

I was stunned. It finally was sinking in to me that Joe was deadly serious about all of this. I felt completely torn inside. The greater part of me was loyal to Joe. It hurt to know he felt his integrity was being compromised and that he was being forced into a position he truly did not want to take. The other part of me was thinking he was being awfully pig-headed about the whole thing. I couldn't help but worry about all of the "what-ifs" associated with him not having a job for a while as well as sadness over him not being a part of the Trenton Police Department. Joe was a cop. Damn it—he was my cop.

"So that's it?" I asked tentatively.

"No," Joe drummed his fingers on the tabletop. "Rogers asked me to take two weeks of paid leave to think everything through. He said he could see now that _you_ were right in your assessment of my physical and emotional state. He indicated he felt exhaustion was causing me to make what he called poor choices."

"And the check?"

"He wouldn't take that either," Joe said in frustration. "Look, Stephanie, all this is doing is prolonging the inevitable, but hey, if they want to pay me for two weeks of doing nothing, who am I to argue?"

I slid my chair closer and moved my hand to his thigh. "Okay, no more tonight, I promise. We can talk about the wedding instead." I couldn't prevent a small eye-roll from escaping.

"The idea of getting married really stresses you out, doesn't it?" Joe's eyes narrowed.

I shook my head. "No getting married sounds like the greatest thing in the world," I corrected him. "It's having a wedding that stresses me out."

"I have to admit, you were right about last night. Our mothers were brutal," Joe commented.

"Pu-leez," I held up my hand. "They haven't even gotten started. I fielded thirteen calls this afternoon alone from my mother."

Joe reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Tell me honestly, Steph, what kind of wedding do _you_ want?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I don't want to deprive you from having a big, formal wedding, if that's what you want, because I know you've never been married. But, honestly, I want something simple like I indicated last night. It doesn't have to be in a backyard, but I don't want a big church ceremony. Truthfully, I really don't care about anything but being your wife—and sooner versus later."

"That's what I want too," Joe said in a husky voice. "I'm thirty-five years old, Cupcake. I don't need anything fancy. I just want for us to belong to one another."

"How do we tell our mothers?"

"The same way you told me to tell Rogers about my not wanting to be a Lieutenant. We simply tell them what we want."

I let out a burst of laughter. "That's actually funny. Like they're going to listen to us. Separately, each of our mothers is a force to be reckoned with, but together? We don't stand a chance in hell, and you know it."

"Let me ask you this then." Joe continued to stroke the skin around my ear and along my neck, sending a delicious shiver down my spine. "What would your dream wedding look like?"

I thought some more and then answered somewhat embarrassedly, "Whenever I would allow myself to fantasize about marrying you, I always pictured us on a beach somewhere—me wearing some kind of flowing gown with a halter top and you in a suit with an open neck shirt. The sun would just be starting to set, and the breeze would be blowing, and we'd both be smiling. After we'd exchange vows, you would take me back to our ocean view room and make love to me all night to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore." I giggled self-consciously. "Pretty silly, huh?"

Joe's eyes were deep as chocolate syrup. "Then that's what we're going to do."

I was still caught up in my fantasy, and it took a moment for his words to register. "Hunh—what?"

"We're going to elope," he stated firmly.

"We can't!" I burst out, and then quickly looked around to see who had heard me. "Joe, our families will _kill _us."

"I don't care. They can have a big reception when we get back if they want," he said adamantly. "But we're only doing this once in our lives, and I want it to be what _we _want. The timing couldn't be more perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got two weeks off starting right now. We can leave on Thursday, get married on Saturday and have a week's honeymoon."

I was completely flabbergasted and more than a little shaken. "Now I know you've gone crazy, Morelli."

"The only thing I'm crazy about is you." Joe leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You need to get a dress and a bikini, because tomorrow I'm getting hold of a travel agent."

"But—"

"Believe me, our mothers will get over it," he said. "I'll take care of everything."

"How are we going to pay for this?" I asked worriedly.

"I've got money set aside in savings that we can use."

"You do?" _Who was this man I was marrying, and what the hell were savings?_

"Stephanie, I'm not rich, but I'm more than comfortable. We own the house free and clear, along with my car and anything else of value. My expenses over the years, other than your ring, have been minimal. We can afford this—trust me."

"Yes, but if you quit your job—"

"I'll get another one. Stop worrying." He kissed me to stop me from talking. "I want this more than anything, Cupcake. Please say yes."

A million reasons why I should say no flew through my head, but one look at the happiness on Joe's face had them all flying out the window. "Okay," I agreed and then couldn't stop a huge grin from escaping.

He kissed me again—deeper this time. It wasn't until our waiter appeared with our food that he finally pulled back. "You won't regret this, Steph. I promise."

He sat back to enjoy his food, and his eyes scanned the room lazily. Instantly, he froze.

"What is it?" I asked, sensing the immediate change in his demeanor.

"I can't catch a fucking break anymore," Joe muttered softly, his head shaking in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

"What?" I urged, growing panicky.

He subtly indicated I should turn around. When I did, I saw Ranger being seated at a table on the other side of the room.

And he wasn't alone.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

"Shit, I wonder if they have a back door we could use. Talking to Manoso is the last thing I want to do tonight."

I could hear Joe's voice muttering behind me, but my mind was focused on _her_. To say she was gorgeous was an understatement. I about swallowed my tongue when I saw Ranger's companion slip into the seat beside him. She was tall—at least five foot ten in stocking feet—with boobs bigger than Gilman's and a curtain of silky white-blonde hair that fell all the way to her perfectly rounded behind. Wearing a micro-dress in pale lavender and 3-inch silver heels, she was nothing short of spectacular.

She looked like Barbie brought to life.

I subconsciously began to take inventory of my own appearance: blue jeans, cream and brown gypsy blouse and brown boots. My make-up was way overdue for a touch-up and my hair hadn't seen a brush since my encounter with Joe that morning. I suddenly felt short, plain and _very _inadequate.

Every man in the restaurant was positively salivating over whoever she was—and exactly who the hell was she anyway! I turned back toward Joe, half-expecting his tongue to be wagging as well, only to find him watching _me_ instead. "You okay?" he asked, his face revealing nothing of his own feelings. "I'm sure it can't be easy to see Ranger out with another woman so soon after you ended things with him, is it?"

_Hunh? _Truth be told, I hadn't even spared Ranger more than a passing glance during my observation of the two of them. My attention had been fixated on the vision beside him. She couldn't have been from Trenton, because I know I would have remembered someone with her impact.

"Uh…actually I was a little distracted by his date," I confessed, embarrassed to find myself blushing. "I'm surprised you aren't wiping drool off your chin as well."

Joe took a bite of his paella and snuck another peak at her. Shrugging one shoulder, he said, "She's stunning in a photogenic sort of way, I suppose, but _I_ wouldn't trade places with Manoso for anything." He held out a forkful of paella to me. "Here, try some."

I frowned slightly. "You don't have to feed me a line of crap, Joe. That woman is perfection on legs. I could never in a million years with a million dollars and a million doctors hope to look like her."

"Nope, you couldn't," Joe agreed simply. He leaned forward and managed to slip the food into my mouth. "And thank God for that. You're infinitely sexier than she is, Stephanie. Trust me. You just don't have the confidence in yourself to see it or believe it." Setting the fork down, he continued, "But you didn't answer my question. Does it bother you to see Ranger with someone else?"

Joe deserved an honest answer. "Truthfully, I don't know what I feel. It's not really jealousy. I can't expect Ranger to remain a monk when I've given my heart to someone else. Still…" I stole another glance over my shoulder. "I guess it's a little shocking to see him moving on so quickly and especially with someone who's such the complete opposite of me."

"Maybe that's the purpose," Joe suggested. He reached over and took a bite of my steak. "You really should try to eat, you know. It's not worth ruining our evening over this. We'll deal with it when we leave."

I ignored him. "What's the purpose?"

Joe tried to feed me another bite of food. "If I were in Ranger's shoes—which thank God I'm not—I'd want to find someone who was the complete antithesis of you. I'd do anything and everything to get you out of my system." He looked at me slyly. "Of course, if the situation _were_ reversed, I wouldn't be to the dating stage yet. I'd still be in the midst of a love affair with the bottle drowning my sorrows."

I gave him a proprietary glance. "I should hope so."

My heart lightened considerably thanks to Joe's words—regardless if he meant them or not. "Once again you've proven why I'm not in love with Ranger."

"How's that?"

"If this situation _were_ indeed reversed, and I was sitting here with Ranger, and _you_ were over there with Barbie?" I finished slowly and distinctly, "I'd have to kill both of you."

And with that my appetite returned with a vengeance. "Hands off my steak, Morelli."

Joe smiled and picked up my hand, placing a kiss on top of my engagement ring. "I love _you_. Never doubt it."

We completed our meal shortly thereafter, and Joe took care of the bill. As we stood to leave, I think we _both_ were searching for a back door of some kind, but unfortunately the nearest exit went right past Ranger's table.

Despite my brave declaration to Joe, I had to admit it was pretty damn disconcerting to see Ranger with another woman. I don't know what I'd been expecting him to do, but it certainly wasn't this—and with someone like _her._ What made me even more nervous was I hadn't made time to tell him about the engagement privately, and I knew he would feel hurt and angry about being forced to hear it now in front of Joe. All of it left me feeling slightly ill and hoping there was a way to avoid having Ranger see the ring.

Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself for what was to come and took Joe's hand. "Come on. Let's get this over with and go home."

Slowly we made our way through the restaurant until we were standing next to their table.

"Hey Ranger," I said quietly upon our approach. I waited for my pulse to leap wildly as it was prone to do in his presence. But instead I felt edgy and, more than anything else, insufficient in the presence of his date.

The wizard of control actually flinched upon recognizing Joe and me. His back had been toward us the entire evening, and he hadn't been aware of our presence until now.

"Morelli. Ba—Stephanie," he acknowledged, trying to pull himself together. "This is a surprise."

"It's a surprise all right," I agreed, raising an eyebrow. "Enjoying your dinner?" I took a peek at Barbie's meal and did an inward eye-roll. Naturally she had nothing but a few pieces of greenery on her plate—Ranger too for that matter.

"We are." He cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. "Uh…let me introduce you. This is Gitty Lidstrom, a long-time friend of mine from New York City. Gitty, this is Joe Morelli and Stephanie Plum—uh, also _friends _of mine."

_Gitty? THIS was Gitty from New York City! _I swear I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was panic over not having come clean about the engagement sooner. Or, maybe it was intimidation of Ranger's new love interest. Whatever the reason, hearing the name Ranger had used for me as a cover during the Kennard case in association with this perfect specimen of femininity put me right over the edge.

Out of nowhere a gigantic snort of laughter came bursting out of my mouth and nose. Covering them both quickly, I looked around in horror. Joe was staring at me like I had lost my mind, Gitty was frowning because she thought I was laughing at her, and Ranger—Ranger was shaking his head, trying to conceal a smile. He knew exactly why I was laughing!

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. "Please forgive me. It's a pleasure to meet you…Gitty—from New York City." I started to tremble from restraint. "You—you certainly are pre-pretty." That did it. I was over the top with "Gitty-ness" and began laughing like a fool.

"Who _is_ this woman?" Gitty spoke in a beautiful Swedish accent.

Poor Joe had no idea what was going on, because he didn't know Gitty was the name Ranger had used for me the day we were at the marina. He gave me a look that screamed 'get it together', and attempted to appease dear, sweet Gitty.

"Please excuse Stephanie. We've had a stressful day, and I think the anxiety has finally gotten to her." He reached out to shake Gitty's hand. "It really is a pleasure to meet you."

"Stephanie and I have worked together in the past as fugitive apprehension agents," Ranger explained to his date. "And Morelli here is a homicide detective with the Trenton Police Department."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Joe's body tense, but he made no move to correct Ranger.

"Yes, Ranger, Stephanie and I have shared quite a history over the years." Joe noted dryly.

The bizarre truth of that statement set me off yet again. I'm sure the entire restaurant, including Gitty, was under the impression I was drunk. _If only I were!_ I had completely lost control and was laughing so hard I had to put one hand down on the table to support myself. Unfortunately, like an idiot, I used my left hand, which happened to be right next to Ranger's plate. He took one look at the ring on my finger, followed by one look at my face—and I stopped laughing.

His entire demeanor shut down. "I see congratulations are in order," he said evenly to both Joe and me. "I must be out of the Burg gossip loop, seeing as this _happy _news hasn't made it to my attention yet." He studied my hand. "Nice ring."

I spared a glance at Joe and then turned back toward Ranger. My giggles were finally contained, but the nerves remained. "It happened last Saturday night," I explained. "Our paths haven't crossed yet for me to be able to share the good news with you."

"Yeah, my cell must have been _pretty_ tied up for you not to have been able to get through the past _two days_," he said pleasantly, but his eyes were boring into mine. "So when's the occasion? I'll surely want to get the date on my calendar." He studied Joe now with barely suppressed resentment. I had to give Joe credit; at least he wasn't gloating.

"We're not certain yet," I responded, and then couldn't resist adding, "It's all happened so quickly. Sort of like your date with Gitty here."

Gitty, who I guess had finally decided I wasn't some sort of crazy ax murderer, was completely oblivious to the tension. She took the opportunity to correct me. "Oh, we've known each other for years. I'm a model in the City. Whenever our schedules allow, we try to get together."

"Lovely." I gave what I hoped looked to be a sincere smile. "Well, we won't keep you from your meal any longer. Ranger, I'm sure we'll meet up out in the field one day soon."

"Count on it," he replied, shifting his gaze once more between Joe and me. "You'll have to call me with all the details one day _real_ soon."

I swallowed hard. This had not proven to be the best way to attempt remaining friends with Ranger. _Damn my inability to be straightforward with people! _Once again I had unwittingly hurt someone I cared about due to my wishy-washiness.

"It was…uh—interesting—meeting you, Stephanie," Gitty offered hesitantly. She gave Joe a slower assessment from head to toe, and smiled warmly with her perfectly pouty lips. "You too, Detective. Perhaps we could all meet for dinner again sometime."

I knew I had to get out of there before I lost it again. "For sure," I lied through my teeth. "Have a good night."

Not even waiting for Joe, I headed for the exit. I barely made it across the parking lot to my truck before my knees gave out. Leaning up against the trunk, I forced myself to take nice, slow breaths.

I still wasn't sure what had caused me to lose control in there. Perhaps Joe had been right when he told Gitty I was suffering from anxiety. Between Joe's job problems, my concern over Lula, the wedding/elopement, my guilt regarding Ranger and my feelings of inadequacy over Gitty, my stress level had reached its limit, and I'd imploded momentarily. That's what I kept telling myself anyway and took comfort in the fact that at least I hadn't beaten the crap out of Ranger's date.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Joe asked in irritation as he approached the truck. "Are you that distraught about Ranger hooking up with someone else you've lost your mind?"

I shook my head weakly. "I allowed stress to get to me back there, but there's a story behind it too. I'll tell you later at home, I promise." Finding my composure again, I stood and looked Joe in the eye and smiled weakly. "Well, I'll give you credit, Morelli, you certainly know how to plan exciting dates."

"I just never know with you, Steph." He moved his head from side to side, still unsure of what to make of my behavior.

I quickly changed the subject. "Listen, I'm going to swing by Lula's apartment on my way home, okay? Rummaging through my bag for my keys, I added, "I haven't heard anything from her since this morning. I'm getting worried."

"Want me to follow you?"

"Nah. If I find her, I'll call you. I may end up staying a few minutes to try and talk her out of this stupid bet of ours."

Joe leaned in and kissed me briefly. "Alright, but be careful. Lula doesn't exactly live in the best of neighborhoods."

"No, she doesn't" I agreed. Then a thought occurred to me. "I should try to talk her into taking my apartment. I need to break the lease anyway. If I have someone ready to take it over, maybe they won't penalize me."

"Hearing you say you need to give up your apartment is music to my ears, Cupcake," Joe grinned. "I'll see you at home."

* * *

><p>There wasn't a sign of activity at Lula's apartment complex when I arrived, and her car wasn't in its usual parking place. Sighing heavily, I turned the car toward Slater Street, picked up my cell and called Connie at home.<p>

"What is it?" Connie answered breathily. "I'm busy."

"Ewwww…are you having sex?" I demanded, completely disgusted at the thought.

"You have exactly thirty seconds to tell me what you want, or I won't be responsible for what you hear," she replied with another hitch in her voice.

"I can't find Lula anywhere, and I'm getting worried," I confessed in a hurry. "I need all of the information from the Carlozo file right away."

"Well, it'll have to be tomorrow," Connie said. "As you can hear, I'm busy right now."

"Connie! This is Lula's safety we're talking about!"

"Relax, she's probably sitting on a stakeout someplace, eating a bucket of chicken. I'll talk with you in the morning, okay? Bye."

I disconnected and felt like taking a bath after our conversation. I wasn't even sure whom Connie was currently seeing, but I knew I surely didn't want to meet him after what I'd interrupted.

_Where in the hell was Lula?_ I just knew something wasn't right, but without any information on Carlozo, I didn't know where to begin to search for her.

There was no way I was going to be able to sleep that night. There were too many thoughts running through my brain. Like where was I going to find a wedding dress in the next two days and in a location where word wouldn't somehow get back to my mother. _My mother!_ Would she and Mrs. Morelli ever forgive Joe and me for not having the Burg Wedding of the Century? And when was I going to find time to talk with Ranger and try to set things right there? Throw my job, Joe's job and Lula's disappearance into the mix, and it was a recipe for madness.

By the time I pulled up to the house, I had worked myself into complete hysteria. I practically burst into the house and made my way to the freezer. I needed ice cream—now!

"You home, Cupcake?" Joe's voice called down from upstairs.

"Yeah," I shouted back, my mouth already filled with Ben and Jerry's Chubby Hubby. I couldn't get it down my throat fast enough.

"Did you find Lula?"

"No, and I'm worried." _Aargh! Brain Freeze!_

I could hear Joe making his way down the steps. "Do you want me to call the precinct and see if I can find out anything?" He entered the kitchen and stopped in his tracks, taking in my face which was smeared in chocolate and the expression on my face.

"Hungry?" he asked cautiously.

"Stressed," I replied honestly. "I'd love to have you call the precinct, but you and I both know nothing can be done for at least 24 hours. Connie doesn't seem to be concerned either."

Joe stood clear of my eating frenzy and offered, "Well, I think you have a right to be concerned. Carlozo's straight up crazy. If you can't get a hold of her tomorrow, I'll help you start looking."

"Thank you," I exhaled gratefully. Holding up the carton and the spoon, I offered, "Want some?"

"Uh…no thanks. It truthfully doesn't look too appetizing." He pulled one of my curls and gave a sultry little smile. "You want to get cleaned up and go to bed?"

_Was he serious? _"You're worse than a woman," I accused before I thought the better of it.

Joe grabbed a dishcloth from the kitchen counter and gently started wiping my mouth. "Why's that?" he asked, placing small kisses wherever he could find a clean space on the skin around my mouth.

"Your mood swings," I accused. "This morning you were ready to kill someone, tonight you're on cloud nine. I can't keep up with you!"

"That's because I have this amazingly beautiful fiancée who agreed tonight to make my dream come true faster than I could have ever hoped by saying she'll elope with me this weekend."

"Yeah, about that—" I began tentatively.

"Nope. You can't change your mind now," Joe said as moved his hands underneath my shirt.

"Joe, our families—"

"Will get over it. Trust me." He kissed my earlobe and said in a low voice. "I'm still angry inside, Steph, but the reason I'm feeling so good right now is because of you—of us. I can hardly wait until we leave on Thursday."

He started pulling me toward the stairs. "Let's go have pre-elopement sex."

"But we don't even have a wedding destination secured, I don't have a dress, Lula's missing, and Ranger—"

Joe stopped moving. "What about Ranger?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "I feel lousy he had to learn about the engagement the way he did tonight. I should have told him privately much sooner."

"And why's that?" Joe's face was slowly slipping back into cop mode.

"Lots of reasons, but mostly because of what he did for you—for us—during the Kennard case. It makes me feel like we owe him more than just common courtesy. He put a hell of a lot on the line for us."

"In your mind, how much more exactly do we owe him?" Joe frowned.

"Oh get over your jealousy already!" I said exasperatedly. "I'm serious. I told everyone else in my life yesterday and today. Why did I hold off in telling him? It's only made things even more awkward."

Joe looked at me intently. "What is it you want from Ranger, Stephanie?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Joe held up his hand. "I'm not fighting with you. I'm merely pointing out you seem to have awfully high hopes for the guy. Do you really expect him to stand back and watch you marry me, knowing full well he's in love with you, and then simply slip into some kind of "best buds" role?"

"It's not like that," I protested. "I know it's going to take time for us to redefine our relationship, but I have to believe one day we'll be able to be friends and—to a certain extent—coworkers."

Joe shook his head. "I can't believe I'm standing up for him, but you're deluding yourself, Steph. If the situation was reversed—and once again I thank God it's not—there's no way in hell I'd want to remain your friend. I would be _devastated_ you hadn't chosen me over him. Do you really expect Manoso to feel differently?"

"It's not the same," I said softly. "My relationship with him has never been as complex as ours. I truly believe he and I can salvage some sort of friendship. But it won't ever happen if I don't have the decency to talk to him about sensitive things—like our engagement—because I'm afraid of hurting him. I hurt him _more _by _not _talking to him."

"Whatever," Joe said disgustedly, throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't know how he does it, but the guy manages to interfere in our relationship even when he's supposedly no longer in the picture. I'm going to bed."

"Don't be mad, Joe," I pleaded.

"I'm not mad," he denied sincerely. "Truthfully, I don't give a shit anymore. I'm grateful for what Ranger did for me a few weeks ago. I always will be. But unlike you, I don't feel as though my every waking move has to be coordinated so as to not upset or hurt him."

Joe headed for the stairs. "Do what you need to do to make yourself feel okay with things, Steph, but understand this—there is no room for Manoso in OUR relationship once we leave on Thursday—neither physically nor mentally. You get what I'm saying?"

"I get it." I mumbled, watching him head up to bed.

_Great—one more worry to add to my sleepless night ahead._


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

"If I swear to name my firstborn after you, will you _please_ do this one last favor for me?"

I could hear Mary Lou let out a huge sigh on the other end of the phone. "Sorry, I'm already booked until Christmas with counseling appointments."

"You're hilarious."

"Besides I thought you and Morelli finally decided to join the land of the sane."

"We _have_," I stressed. "Actually, that's why I'm calling. I need help with something to do with the wedding."

"What is it?"

"I need you to help me pick out a dress."

Mary Lou's voice brightened considerably. "Sure! You must have picked a date then. When is it?"

"Uh…it's still unconfirmed, but I want to get a jump on finding the right gown."

"_Okay…_when do you want to go? There's no soccer the Saturday after next. We could try then if you want."

"What are you doing today?"

Short Pause.

"As in right now." I added hopefully.

"Right now?"

"As in, I'm kind of parked in your driveway."

Mary Lou's face suddenly appeared in her front window. "What the fuck! What are you doing out there! Why the sudden rush? Omigod—are you preggers?"

_Preggers? _She sounded like Lula. Who the hell used the term preggers anymore besides those two?

"No!" I practically shouted. "I'm not pregnant! Now can you go with me or not?"

The phone disconnected in my ear and two minutes later, Mary Lou climbed into the passenger seat of my truck with her purse. "The kids are at school, and Lenny's not coming home for lunch. God, your truck _still _smells like pot. What's up with that?"

"Don't start."

"Okay, I'll stop. I'm all yours for a couple of hours. _However…_"

I raised my eyebrows.

"I refuse to help unless you tell me what's really going on here. You've never gotten a jumpstart on anything in your life, Wonder Woman. What gives?"

I turned to face her. "Fine. I'll tell you, but you HAVE to keep this a secret, Mare. I mean it. You can't even tell Lenny. Do you swear on all that is holy—including our friendship?"

Mary Lou's eyes were as big as saucers. She nodded her head eagerly. "Tell me. Tell me."

"Swear!"

"I swear, okay? Just tell me!"

"Joe and I are eloping on Thursday."

Her shriek could be heard across the entire Burg.

"Jesus, Mary Lou! My ears!"

"Omigod—Omigod—_OMIGOD_! This is the most romantic thing EVER," she gushed. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Joe's at home right now working out the details."

At least I hoped he was. I hadn't spoken to Joe since he'd given me a kiss and handed me his credit card as I walked out the door to meet Connie at the bonds office first thing that morning. After getting a copy of the Carlozo file, I'd spent the next two hours trying to track down Lula to no avail. I planned on spending the afternoon on a more serious search, but thought I'd better take a quick mid-morning break to buy a wedding gown. It was time to show Joe I was serious about marrying him.

I couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone else in the world besides me who went bridal shopping in between tracking down FTA's and missing coworkers.

"What in the hell are you doing about your mother?" Mary Lou interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't talk about her!" I ordered anxiously. "For the next ten days, she doesn't exist in my mind—Mrs. Morelli either. It's the only way I'm going to be able to go through with this." I started the car and backed out into the street. "Now where's someplace nearby, but not in Trenton, that sells wedding gowns? I can't take a chance on running into anyone that might know and blab to she-who-must-not-be-named."

"That's easy. We'll go over to Exquisite Brides in Princeton. It's only about 20 minutes from here."

On the drive, I brought Mary Lou up to date on what was happening with Joe's job as well as about our date last night. I explained how we had come to the decision to elope. And I shared with her about Ranger and Gitty, my complete meltdown at the restaurant as well as my conversation with Joe later at home. As usual, Mary Lou didn't hesitate to offer her opinion.

"Joe's a friggin' genius, you know."

"Why's that?"

"The less time he gives you, the less chance there is for you to change your mind."

"I'm _not _going to change my mind. Jeez, doesn't anyone trust me?"

"Track record, Steph. Just remember your track record." Mary Lou slipped on her sunglasses. "He's right about Ranger too. You need to get over this guilt complex of yours regarding that man."

"Guilt complex?" I had to laugh. "I don't have a guilt complex."

"Sure you do. You feel badly about hurting Ranger, and so you keep trying to make everything all peachy-keen between the two of you by trying to maintain a friendship."

_Peachy-keen? Preggers? Golly gee, had we time-warped back to the 1950's or something?_

"I _want _to still be friends with Ranger. Is that really so horrible? He's been a great mentor to me, and I admire his abilities on the job."

Mary Lou stared me down over the top of her sunglasses. "Yes, but don't forget you've had the propensity to admire some of his other abilities too."

"Past history."

"Mmmm-hmmm…you keep telling yourself that. Just remember the old saying 'if you play too close to a fire, you're liable to get burned'."

We pulled up to Exquisite Brides, an upscale boutique in Princeton, and quickly found a place to park. My stomach was fluttering both with nerves and excitement, as we made our way into the shop.

"Good morning, ladies. My name is Roberta. May I assist you with your search today?" a severe-looking, well-dressed woman in her fifties approached us. Her long gray hair was coiled in a bun at the nape of her neck, and she had a pair of reading glasses hanging around her neck. She looked like a school librarian and sounded about as strict as one too.

I suddenly became tongue-tied and looked frantically at Mary Lou, who rolled her eyes and plunged ahead on my behalf.

"My best friend here is getting married and needs to start looking at wedding gowns."

"Wonderful," Roberta replied enthusiastically. "Is there a particular theme?"

Mary Lou responded. "It's going to be a beach wedding."

"Oh, how fun!" she gushed. "And when is the wedding?"

"Soon," Mary Lou snickered.

"How soon?"

Mary Lou looked at me and shook her head, refusing to answer. I took a deep breath, exhaled loudly, and said, "Saturday."

Roberta nodded her head. "It's on a Saturday. Okay, that's typical. What month, dear?"

"This Saturday," I mumbled.

Roberta cleared her throat and frowned. "You're giving me until Saturday to provide you with the perfect wedding gown?"

"Actually, we leave the day after tomorrow," I confessed in a whisper. I was terrified of this woman already.

Roberta opened her mouth to scold me I think, and then must have thought better of it. "Well, I guess we'd better get busy. Do you have a particular style in mind? Have you looked at bridal magazines and such?"

"Uh…no. We just got engaged last Saturday night."

Her eyes immediately dropped to my stomach.

"I'm NOT pregnant," I informed her—perhaps a tad too harshly.

Mary Lou sniggered again.

"Fine," she huffed. "Let's start searching for beach-themed wedding dresses."

She led me to a large dressing room and had me remove everything except my underwear. Handing me a robe to wear in between fittings, she asked if either of us wanted anything to drink. It turned out they served wine, so Mary Lou happily made herself at home on a chair with a glass of Chardonnay. I wisely refrained, considering I was going to hunt for Lula this afternoon.

I had assumed Mary Lou and I would search through the dresses on our own, but Roberta said she would be bringing in all those that matched my theme. One by one she presented the most exquisite looking gowns made out of silk, shantung, lace—every material imaginable. They were all beautiful, but there was something wrong with each of them. Usually the size was way too large, and since we didn't have any time for alterations, those had to be set aside immediately. Others were too frilly, too fussy or—more often than not—too expensive.

Mary Lou could see I was starting to get discouraged and asked, "Roberta, do you have any of last year's models left?"

Roberta looked offended. "Why on earth would she want to wear a dress that screams _last _year?"

I jumped in, "Believe me, my fiancé won't know the difference, and since it's just the two of us—"

"True." Roberta gave it some thought. "There might be a few dresses left over in the storage room. I'll be right back."

She was gone for several minutes, during which Mary Lou continued to help herself to the bottle of wine Roberta had left on a side table. I'd lost count how many glasses she'd had, but I could see her eyes were getting bright.

"This is fun," she slurred slightly.

I was just about to tell her to lay off the sauce when Roberta returned with three more gowns—one of which I _knew _was my dress before I even tried it on.

"The one in the middle." I pointed excitedly, and Roberta helped me ease into it.

Before I even had a chance to turn around and view myself in the mirror, Mary Lou took one look at me and spilled her wine. "_Holy Shit_, Stephanie!"

Roberta gave Mary Lou the evil eye, and I started grinning as I peeked into the mirror. It was perfect. The dress was pure white taffeta with an empire waist and a form fitting, floor-length skirt. The halter-top had individual chiffon shirring on each breast and plunged to just below my breastbone, where a row of beautiful crystal beads separated it from the skirt. But the best part was the back, because there was none! The only thing holding the dress up was the chiffon tie around the neck. The rest of my back was completely bare to the waist where a chapel train attached to the gown covered by matching crystals.

Even _I _had to admit I looked sexy as hell.

"I'll take it," I said without even glancing at the price.

"A fine choice," Roberta agreed, as she helped me slip out of the dress. "I'll head up front and have it pressed and bagged for you. It will only take a few minutes."

As soon as Roberta left, Mary Lou grabbed my hands. "Joe may quite literally have a heart attack when he sees you, Steph. You looked amazing," Mary Lou sighed happily, and then started to get teary.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Did you drink too much?"

Mary Lou sniffled. "No! I want to be there so badly to watch the two of you get married."

I got weepy too. "I'm sorry, Mare. I know this seems selfish of Joe and me."

Shaking her head, Mary Lou squeezed my hands. "Don't say that! You two are absolutely making the right decision. I just feel somewhat responsible for the fact you're finally getting married, and I wanted to be there to see the fruits of my labor. You know what I mean?"

"I do."

She sniffed again. "You're finally brave enough to say those words, Steph. I'm so proud of you."

She gave me a huge hug and finished off the wine while I dressed in my street clothes. I was over-the-top happy when I got to the counter and found out the cost of the dress. It was inexpensive enough where I could pay for it with my own money instead of using Joe's credit card. As generous as he was being about paying for the whole wedding, I felt the least I could do was buy my own wedding dress. As luck would have it, the boutique also carried shoes, and I found a pair of four-inch, open-toed pumps covered in the same crystals as the dress.

As we got back into the truck, I glanced at my watch and couldn't help but let out a little fist pump. Less than two hours, and I had the perfect dress and shoes. Things were definitely looking up! Ten minutes later Mary Lou had fallen asleep from the wine, and I decided to check in with Joe to see if he'd had similar success that morning.

It took several rings, but I finally heard, "Hey, Cupcake."

"Hello, handsome," I spoke quietly, conscious of Mary Lou. "I wouldn't suppose you'd know a hot, Italian bad boy who's looking to get married this weekend to a simple girl with one hell of a dress?"

There was a brief pause where I assumed Joe was adjusting his pants at the thought. Instead he surprised me with, "How soon can you be home?"

"I don't know. I was going to hunt for Lula this afternoon—maybe a few more hours. Why?"

"Because I have company. They just arrived, and I'd _really_ like it if you could come home. Now." He sounded nervous.

"Oh God. Is it the mothers?" I asked fearfully.

"No," he whispered into the phone. "Just hurry, will ya? Please, Stephanie?"

"_Okay…_" I responded slowly. "I'll see you in a few."

All I could think of was, "_What now?_"


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

After dropping Mary Lou off and helping her onto the couch to recuperate from the wine, I hustled back to Joe's house—technically now OUR house—and just about ran my truck up onto the curb when I saw how many vehicles were in front of the place. I had to park two houses down in front of Mrs. Kubacki's duplex before finding an open space on the street.

I decided to leave the dress in the car and quickly made my way to the kitchen entry. Half-expecting Joe to fling the door open himself, given how nervous he'd sounded on the phone, I was surprised to enter the kitchen and not even receive a greeting from Bob. Instead there was food all over the countertops and table, and I could hear the laughter and chatter of loud voices—all women—coming from the living area.

Slowly I followed the noise, until I stood at the doorway to the room. I couldn't believe my eyes. There were six women in there with Joe—five of whom were generally around our age. The sixth was a miniature replica of Grandma Bella. She was sitting right next to Joe on the couch and looked to be talking his ear off. There was more food on the coffee table, and it appeared as though everyone, including Joe, had a cup of tea in hand. My rugged cop was trying to balance a dainty china cup on his knee, and for once he didn't look sexy doing something. In fact, he looked downright terrified.

Joe glanced up from his conversation with the little old lady, and looked relieved when he saw me standing there. "Stephanie!" He greeted too loudly. "You're here!"

As I made my way further into the room, I recognized two of the woman present—Jillian McKay and Kristy Hoose—both among the widows of the five Vice cops killed during the Kennard case. I quickly surmised the other three younger women were widows as well. But who on earth was the old woman?

I could see Joe trying to stand. He couldn't seem to extricate himself from Grandma on one side and Kristy Hoose, who was seated on the other side of him. Another woman, with beautiful coffee-colored skin, quickly poured a cup of tea and placed it in my hands. "I'm Alicia Hernandez," she offered. "It's nice to meet you, Stephanie."

Two other wives came over, offered their hands as well, and introduced themselves as Ann Walker and Patrice Anderson.

Tossing a bewildered glance at Joe, I responded. "Uh…thanks. You too." I was thinking maybe I _should_ have shared some of that wine with Mary Lou.

Jillian McKay, who appeared ready to pop a baby out of her belly any minute, smiled at me from her seat on a dining room chair brought into the room. "It's nice to see you again, Stephanie. I'm sure this all comes as quite a surprise to you. It certainly did to Joe."

"Yes," I managed. Remembering my Burg manners, ingrained in me since childhood by my mother, I approached the older woman and held out my hand. "I'm Stephanie Plum, ma'am."

The woman nodded her head somewhat regally and responded in a thick, Italian accent, "And I am Fiorela Comensoli." _Comensoli!_ This was Victor Comensoli's widow.

Instantly my heart went out to Joe. He was sitting in the midst of his greatest guilt in life—the spouses of all the men whose deaths he erroneously felt responsible for. While he'd not mentioned any of the slain men since our conversation at the graveyard a few weeks ago, I knew the remorse and anger over what had happened on the Kennard case still ate at him, especially in light of the politics he was experiencing at the precinct.

Alicia took my hand and led me to an empty seat next to her. "We thought it was long past time to pay Joe a visit to thank him for what he did to avenge our husbands' deaths."

Joe shook his head. "I keep telling them this isn't necessary—"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Comensoli interjected, pointing her finger at Joe. _She even SOUNDED like Grandma Bella! _"You were a very brave to stand up to such evilness, Detective. Without your actions, countless more people might have been killed or left widowed. You deserve honor and respect."

Joe backed down in deference to her age, and I had to smile.

"Well, this is…uh…certainly kind of you," I offered sincerely, not quite sure how Joe would want me to respond to these people. I decided I didn't care. It made me happy to see him receiving a little of the gratitude I felt he deserved.

"We brought over lunch, along with enough casseroles and sweets to last you awhile," Patrice offered. "It's really nothing in comparison to what Joe did for us."

Before I knew it someone else had handed me a plate, and we ladies all enjoyed the delicious meal they had prepared. Joe just sat there with his tea cup, nodding his head and responding at all the right times, but I could tell his patience was about to come to an explosive conclusion at any time.

"I have to tell you," I said hesitantly. "I'm in awe of how well you all seem to be doing so soon after such a tragedy—especially you, Jillian."

Jillian rubbed her burgeoning belly and responded truthfully. "Don't be deceived. Every day is pure hell, Stephanie. But the knowledge that Joe brought justice for my husband helps tremendously. Also the support from the department has been unbelievable. Brett Rogers has personally come to see each one of us several times over the past few weeks, offering his and the department's assistance in any way we may need it."

Joe glowered at the mention of Rogers and the precinct.

Ann Walker continued, "And we have one another as well. No one else understands the grief quite the way we do, so it helps to be able to talk with someone who does. I'm not quite sure how Mrs. Comensoli has had the strength to do it alone. We were so grateful when she called to arrange for this little gathering. We'd been wanting to do something for Morelli, but didn't know exactly what to do."

"You arranged for this?" I smiled at Mrs. Comensoli. I'd been wrong. She was nothing like Grandma Bella.

"I've been working with Chief Rogers for a couple of weeks now to find a way to thank Detective Morelli properly."

"I agree Joe needs to be recognized for his actions."

Joe scowled at me, but I merely gave him the eye. He could get pissy all he wanted. As far as I was concerned, he DID deserve it—and more.

Mrs. Comensoli placed her hand on Joe's knee. "I was most disturbed when I heard from Chief Rogers you turned down the position of Lieutenant."

"They want to promote you to Lieutenant?" Kristy Hoose beamed. "That's fantastic, Joe!"

All of the women echoed their congratulations, while Joe looked as though he wanted to hide beneath the couch.

"It's a generous offer," he agreed. I knew it was taking everything he had to remain calm. "But administration is not something I'm interested in, at least not right now. I enjoy working out on the streets in Homicide—and at times with Vice too."

"You should be allowed to do as you please," Mrs. Comensoli agreed. "You've earned that right. However, I'm even more distressed to learn you've turned down the offer of my check."

"_YOUR _check!" Joe almost spilled his untouched tea and hastily set it on the coffee table. "_You_ gave the money to me?"

"Yes," Mrs. Comensoli nodded, apparently undisturbed by Joe's reaction. "It was meant to be anonymous. When Chief Rogers informed me you would be receiving a letter of commendation from all three branches of civil government, I asked to include a cashier's check to express my thanks."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Joe looked dazed.

"The Chief called to notify me you had turned down both the check and the job position. In fact, he shared with me you have decided to quit the force all together."

"What? No, Joe!" Jillian practically burst out of her chair, which was no small feat for an eight-month pregnant lady.

"You _can't _quit," Alicia Hernandez said emphatically. "Knowing the TPD still has good cops like you has been one of the few things that's kept me going these past few weeks."

"Me too," Patrice Anderson agreed despondently. "If you don't want to be a Lieutenant—don't be one, but you can't quit."

Mrs. Comensoli put her hand on Joe's knee. "After that conversation with Chief Rogers, I decided it was time for me to contact these other fine widows to try and talk some sense into you."

Joe sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I _really _appreciate what you all are trying to do here. Believe me, I do. But this is something I have to work out for myself and with Rogers. As for the money—"

"You _will_ keep the money," Mrs. Comensoli insisted. I could see her Italian temper beginning to rise.

"How about I donate the check to a worthy cause like a fund for the wives and families of slain police officers?" Joe offered.

"I've already done that," Mrs. Comensoli shook her head. "Detective, I am a wealthy woman. I have made contributions to several organizations I feel should be compensated from the mess Kennard caused."

"Mrs. Comensoli, I _can't_ in good conscience take the money. It wouldn't be right."

"You wish to insult me?" she bristled. "Because that's exactly what I will be if you don't cash the check, Detective—insulted. You were the only one my husband felt could be trusted on his last day. You believed him with a story so crazy it should have been in a novel. And you risked your own life to bring justice for my husband and your fellow officers. Don't you dare sit there and tell me what is right. _You_ did _right_ by all of these men. Accept it, push your unnecessary guilt aside and take what's being offered to you."

_Whew_.

The room was silent for several moments while we all processed what had just happened.

"Detective?" Mrs. Comensoli pressed.

"I'll think about it," Joe grimaced. "That's all I can promise right now, okay?"

She studied his face carefully. Once seemingly satisfied with whatever it was she saw, she announced, "I think it's time we take our leave, ladies."

Everyone stood and each widow took a moment to give Joe a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking her plate into the kitchen. They gathered their coats and purses and, with promises to visit again, left in a flurry, leaving us standing in the midst of an army-load of food in the kitchen.

Not knowing what to say, I started placing casserole dishes in the freezer and loading dirty dishes in the dishwasher, while Joe just stood there staring at the ceiling.

"Why does life always have to be so complicated?"

"I don't know," I responded matter-of-factly.

"Do you think I should take the job and the money?"

It was the first time Joe had asked for my opinion outright. I kept right on working. "I think you need to do whatever's going to allow you to look at your face in the mirror each morning."

"That's not much of answer, Cupcake."

"Sure it is. You already know I'll support you with whatever you decide, Joe. And you don't _have _to decide today. Let's get through the next few days first and enjoy what's happening with _us. _The rest will work itself out."

Joe leaned against the counter and pulled me into his arms. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"Clean living?" I teased.

He snorted. "Hardly! But whatever it was, I'm eternally grateful. I can't wait until Thursday. Did you really find a dress?"

I gave a seductive smile. "Prepare to swallow your tongue, Morelli."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is it seriously that great?"

"Oh…yeah…"

Joe started nuzzling my neck.

"How about you? Any luck on finding us a place to go?" I asked, running my hands through the hair.

"I have Sherry, my travel agent, working on it. She's going through every possible avenue to find a resort that's had a wedding cancellation for the weekend. We figure somewhere in this world, some unlucky couple must have had cold feet. I told her any tropical destination is fair game—except Hawaii. I have no desire to go back there anytime soon."

I wisely chose not to respond and kissed Joe instead. "I have to run out and get my dress, then I've got to get serious about finding Lula. Something's wrong—I can feel it."

"You want me to ride along?" Joe offered, his eyes revealing concern.

"You have things to do to get ready for this weekend, so why don't I head out alone this afternoon. If I don't have any luck by six, I'll call you. Of course, if I haven't found her by then, we'll need to contact the precinct anyway."

Joe nodded. "Fair enough. Just be careful."

"I will."

I quickly retrieved my dress and slid it into the guest bedroom closet upstairs. "No peeking!" I warned Joe sternly, as I passed through the kitchen on my way to the door.

He grabbed me around the waist for one last hug. "Steph, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Joe looked me in the eye. "Do you _really _believe I'm deserving of all the things those woman were saying to me today—all of the food, the praise, the job, the check—everything? Those men died."

I reached up to brush the hair back from his forehead. "A wise person told me today I might be holding onto residual guilt about Ranger over having hurt him with my decision to commit to you. She said it was time for me to let it go."

I sought his eyes. "You _absolutely _deserve all the thanks and credit, Joe. Trust me. Maybe it's time we both let go of some of this guilt we're hanging onto in our individual lives and start concentrating on the good life we're going to have together instead."

Joe nodded and gave me a brief kiss on the lips. "I'll try if you try."

"Deal."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

After leaving the house, I decided to swing by the office and check in with Connie about Lula before continuing my search. I also needed to let Vinnie know about my vacation—a conversation I was NOT looking forward to. It was already three in the afternoon, and I hadn't done a lick of actual work all day. Somehow I didn't think that was going to work in my favor.

Bad luck was definitely on my side when I got to the office. Glancing through the plate glass window in the front of the building, I could see Connie wasn't at her desk, but Vinnie was snooping through the file drawers looking for God knows what—the little pervert. Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself and opened the door to the front room. Vinnie looked up from whatever he was doing and glared at me.

"Where the hell have you been, Stephanie," he groused in a Jersey accent as oily as his snakeskin boots. "I haven't seen a goddamned receipt from you all day. Do you work anymore or what?"

Deciding I'd better try to catch some flies with honey, I attempted a smile. "I spent the morning looking for Lula and Carlozo. After that I had a couple of personal things come up."

"I don't pay you to have personal things come up."

"I realize that," I replied, trying to remain calm. "Sometimes shit happens, you know?"

"No, I don't know," he snapped at me. "All I know is Ranger isn't much help to me these days, you've sent Lula out on a suicide mission and you can't seem to understand your job anymore. Meanwhile that stack of FTA's keeps getting higher and higher."

I actually did feel guilty about how things were working out; particularly the part about Lula's disappearance, but there was no doubt Vinnie was also a complete idiot. Since he was already angry, I decided to forge ahead and ask for the vacation time.

"I'm glad I caught you alone," I began neutrally.

He eyed me suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Actually two things. I need help searching for Lula, and I need to take the next twelve days off."

He started laughing. "You're joking, right?"

I shook my head seriously.

"You'd _better _be joking, because my patience with you is razor thin. You just took a week of vacation to Hawaii remember? And how about your little adventure with Morelli a couple of weeks ago. If you'll recall, you weren't working much then either."

I sighed inwardly. This was not going to be easy. "I realize I haven't been as productive lately, but something's come up."

Vinnie frowned. "What?"

"I can't say, but I'm _not _going to miss it."

Vinnie walked over and tried to look intimidating. "After all I've done for you, I don't think you're in a position to tell me what you are or aren't going to do. I've had my fill of you and family obligation. You either want this job or you don't."

_So much for catching flies_. My eyes narrowed, and I gave him a little poke in the chest. "Listen, you little piece of shit. Don't threaten me. You may have done me a favor by giving me the job, but I've more than brought in the money for you. You think you can find someone to take my place that easily, especially with Ranger out of the picture? I hardly think so."

"I could have Joyce Barnhardt here in twenty minutes," he boasted proudly.

"Which would make you even more of an idiot, wouldn't it?" I poked him again. "I'm going to be gone for twelve days—twelve days you don't have to pay me—and when I return, you have my word I'll get down to business."

"_If _I haven't found someone to replace you," Vinnie gave an evil smile.

"Yeah. Good luck with that," I rolled my eyes. "Now about Lula—"

He snickered. "I've got better things to do than worry about a 'ho."

This time I did more than poke his chest. I grabbed a fistful of chest hair and started pulling.

"Son of a bitch! Ow! Let go!"

"You might want to rethink how you talk about Lula," I said in my best imitation of Ranger. "She's in trouble, and you're going to help me."

Vinnie managed to break free and took several steps back. "It's bad enough Connie's out looking for her when I need help here. You're the one who made the ridiculous bet with her." He pointed his bony finger at me. "Her safety's on your head, Stephanie—not mine."

He skittered backward toward his office like the rat he was. "You don't show up thirteen days from now, and you're done here—permanently. Understand?"

I bared my teeth. "What I understand is you're a little duck fuck. No, I take that back. You're the muck that's left from a duck fuck!"

Vinnie slammed his office door, and I headed back to my truck. _That went well._

Punching the speed dial to Connie's cell, I quickly got back on the road. She answered on the second ring.

"Where are you?"

"I just left the office and asshole Vinnie. Where are you?"

"I'm down the street from Carlozo's house, trying to get up the nerve to see if he's home."

"I thought you weren't worried about Lula?"

"Well now I am. She would have contacted one of us by now if everything was okay."

"I know. I'm on my way."

I contemplated whether or not I should call Joe for back up, but decided to see what the layout was first. Within minutes I pulled up behind Connie, got out of my truck and walked over to slip into the passenger seat of her vehicle.

"Any sign of Carlozo?" I asked.

Connie had a set of binoculars in her hands. She shook her head. "Nobody's been in or out of there in the past hour. It's still daylight, but I think I can see a TV on inside the front room."

"Come on. We'll go around the back."

I grabbed pepper spray and a taser from my purse, along with a set of cuffs. As usual, I'd foolishly left my gun back at the house, but at least Connie was carrying. The two of us snuck behind a neighbor's house and followed along the back fence behind several other homes until we came to Zooky's. He had an old two-story that was practically falling apart. There was a ramshackle single garage out back with several trashcans in front of the door. Parked next to the garage was a 1995 Fort Escort.

"I think that's Zooky's car," Connie whispered.

I motioned for her to stand out of view from the house. Moving stealthily, I made my way over to the garage and took a peak through the filthy window. My heart immediately leapt into my throat. _Lula's car!_ The side door to the garage opened easily. Motioning for Connie to stay, I slipped inside and used the light from my phone display to look as best as I could inside the car. Nothing. No sign of any struggle, but no Lula as well.

Back out in the fresh air, I signaled Connie to follow me. We crawled on our hands and knees to the side of Carlozo's house to a window. Taking a deep breath, I eased my way up and peeked through the glass to find Zooky sound asleep in his recliner with some game show running on the TV. I scanned the room, but there was nothing to indicate Lula was in the house.

"He's there," I whispered to Connie. "But there's no sign of Lula. Shall we try to take him down?"

Connie went bug-eyed and shook her teased out hair violently. "No!" she hissed. "This is NOT in my job description. I'm looking for my friend—not a highly dangerous FTA."

I exhaled loudly. "Fine. Let's go back to the car, and I'll call Joe."

We made our way back to the vehicles, and I grabbed my phone. "Hey, it's me," I said as we connected.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Carlozo's place with Connie." I quickly gave him the address. "I found Lula's car in his garage, and Zooky's sacked out in his front room with the TV blaring."

"Did you see Lula," he asked.

"No," I swallowed hard. "That doesn't mean he's killed her, right?"

"Don't go there, Cupcake. One step at a time."

"I don't want to call this in to dispatch," I said firmly. "If Zooky hasn't hurt her but gets wind of the cops, he might do something drastic."

"What do you suggest?" I could hear him loading his gun while we talked.

"Don't get mad," I began cautiously. "But—"

"Fine. Call him," Joe cut me off abruptly. "Tell Connie to stay where she is to keep watch and tell Ranger to meet the two of us at the gas station on the end of Carlozo's block."

"I'm not sure if he'll take my call," I replied nervously. "We didn't leave on the best of terms last night, remember?"

"Oh, I have no doubt he'll take your call," Joe said sarcastically. "I'll see you in ten. Love you."

I disconnected and quickly hit Ranger's speed dial. He picked up after several rings.

"Yo."

_So much for Babe. _"I thought maybe you weren't going to answer."

"I almost didn't. I'm not in the mood to talk with you right now. Last night was a low blow."

"That goes both ways, but this isn't about hurt feelings. It's about Lula. She's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

I hastily brought Ranger up to speed on the bet—including the part of having offered a date with him as part of the deal—as well as what Connie and I had found at Carlozo's place. After giving him the address, I begged, "Please say you'll meet Joe and me at the gas station. I know you're pissed at me, but don't take it out on Lula. She needs _all_ of our help."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. I was afraid perhaps he'd hung up on me, but I could hear the faintest sound of breathing.

"You offered to set me up on a date with her?"

Sighing, I replied, "I know. Call it temporary insanity."

"Babe."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Fifteen minutes," he said and hung up.

Leaning into Connie's window, I gave her the plan and some instructions. Just as I was about to get into my own truck, I saw Joe's SUV pull up about three houses back, so I ran over and climbed in beside him.

"You get a hold of Manoso?" he asked, doing a U-turn in the street and heading back toward the gas station.

"Yeah. He'll be there."

"I never had a doubt," Joe smirked. "He'd never pass up a chance to be with you."

"I'm not so sure," I disagreed. "He's still pretty angry."

Joe pulled into the parking lot of the gas station and idled the motor. "He's angry at me and at perhaps at himself, but he's only in love with you. Trust me." He didn't sound upset but rather matter-of-fact.

Within two minutes, Ranger pulled up in the Escalade we'd used to check out the marina a few weeks ago. We climbed out of both vehicles and met halfway.

"Talk," Ranger commanded brusquely.

"I don't want to call the police, because I'm afraid Zooky will get wind of it and hurt Lula."

"If she's not dead already," Ranger pointed out harshly. "What's your plan?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really have one. We just need to get in there and find Lula. Oh, and capture Carlozo too."

Joe quipped, "Sounds simple enough. Although don't you think your plan lacks a little depth and detail?"

"Cut the crap, Morelli," Ranger snapped. "Somebody better come up with a plan fast, because Carlozo's crazy."

"I'm well aware of that fact," Joe answered evenly.

I started shaking inside. "God, if anything happens to Lula because of this stupid ass bet of ours."

"We'll find her," Joe assured me confidently, running a hand across my back.

"We need to wait until dark," Ranger directed. "I'll bring in a few of my men, and we'll surround the place. We can storm it from both sides and get Carlozo before he even knows what's hit him." He looked at Joe suspiciously. "I can't believe you're not demanding police presence."

Joe stared back at him without moving a facial muscle. "I'm off duty. Actually, I'm on vacation. I'm only here as a concerned citizen helping my fiancée."

Ranger's eye twitched once at the mention of my new status in Joe's life, but otherwise remained in complete control. He obviously hadn't heard the word on Joe's decision to quit the precinct yet.

"Fine." He glanced at his watch. "It should be dark in another hour. Let's get to work."

Four hours later it was finally dark. Connie had decided to stay out of concern for Lula, but insisted upon remaining out of danger. Ranger had brought in Hector with his surveillance van and set Connie up with him to monitor Zooky both visually and aurally. So far Carlozo had done nothing but eat junk food and watch TV. There was still no sign of Lula.

Ranger also arranged for Tank, Cal and Hal to assist with the take down. I could see Joe battling frustration over having Ranger be in charge as well as the fact he probably shouldn't be helping us at all without proper clearance from the police. The six of us were huddled inside a separate van further down the block putting together a game plan.

"Tank and I will take the front door," Ranger instructed, using pen and paper to illustrate. "Babe, you and Morelli take the back door, and Cal and Hal will man the windows on each side of the house. On my signal, we'll rush the doors and apprehend Carlozo immediately. After the scene has been secured, we'll search the house for Lula." He turned to Joe. "You sure you want in on this?"

Joe nodded once but didn't respond. I knew that in his own way he cared about Lula too, and he certainly knew what she meant to me. I smiled my appreciation.

"Okay, let's do this," Ranger ordered.

He handed each of us a headset as we exited the back of the van. It didn't take long for us to move into position. Joe and I were on either side of the back door, and I was thankful he'd brought me my gun from the cookie jar. Even though it scared me to use the dumb thing, I felt braver having it in my hands right now. I forced myself to take nice, even breaths and glanced over at Joe. I could see the adrenaline kicking into his system. He lived and breathed for this kind of action, whereas I somehow just seemed to fall into it wherever I went.

Silently I prayed we'd find Lula safe and unharmed.

I could hear Hector over the headset telling Ranger that Connie had spotted Zooky move to the kitchen for another beer, but was now back in his recliner.

Ranger whispered to the team, "On three…one—two—three—move!" He pounded on the door. "Fugitive Apprehension Agents. Open the door, Carlozo."

Immediately there was the sound of Carlozo hitting the floor at a dead run. He was heading for the kitchen. Practically bursting from the door where Joe and I were waiting, he stumbled onto the back porch, waving his gun wildly.

"Fuck!" he shouted upon seeing us. He quickly moved to fire his weapon.

Joe instinctively used his foot to knock the gun from his hand and, before I could even react, had Zooky on the ground with his hands cuffed behind his back. "Go!" he jerked his head toward the house.

I bolted inside and immediately met up with Ranger and Tank running from the other direction.

"Lula!" we all shouted. "Lula!"

"Down here," came a weak-sounding voice. "Basement."

It was one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard.

Wrenching open door after door, we finally found the one to the basement off of the dining room. As soon as we opened it, however, we were immediately assaulted by the stench of urine and vomit.

"Oh no," I breathed fearfully.

The stairwell was pitch black, and Ranger felt around for the light switch. It was Tank who discovered an old-fashioned light bulb with a cord hanging from the ceiling. He pulled the cord and a dim light filled the air. Peering down, the three of us could see Lula halfway down the flight of steps. She was sitting precariously on one step and both of her legs had fallen through the old-fashioned slats on either side, so that she was completely stuck.

She started sobbing when she saw us. "Oh thank you, Jesus! Thank you! Where've you been? I've been prayin' and prayin'."

Poor Tank. Even though they were no longer an item, he and Lula had remained friendly. I could tell he was shaken at seeing her in such a state.

"Hang on, sweetie," he said soothingly. "We'll get you out of there."

I was a wreck too and immediately moved to go down to her.

"No, girlie—stop!" Lula warned in between sniffles. This staircase is a piece of shit. It's going down anytime now. You put any weight on it, and it'll break."

I turned to Ranger. "What do we do?"

Ranger spoke into the headset to Cal. "Call the fire department and get an ambulance here _now_."

Joe came rushing into the dining room where we were all standing. "How is she?"

"We can't get down to her, because the stairs are liable to collapse. She's stuck right in the middle of them," I explained. "Where's Zooky?"

"I put him in the van with Hector and Connie. They're going to run him down to the precinct and collect the receipt."

"Good, because Lula's getting every penny of that reward. I can't believe I was so stupid as to goad her into this bet. She could've been killed because of me."

"I heard that," Lula called up, "and it ain't your fault, girlie. I was just as ignorant trying to show off without really knowin' what I was doing."

"Can you tell if you're hurt?" I asked fearfully.

"Girl, I'm so numb, I can't feel anything from the waist down." She started crying again. "I've never been so scared in all my life!"

"What happened anyway?" Tank asked.

"Let her get out of there first before asking too many questions," Ranger cautioned. "She might be in shock, and if nothing else, I'm sure she's dehydrated."

"And I smell too," Lula cried. "I tried and tried to hold it, but I just couldn't any longer."

"It's okay," I assured her.

"I'm so embarrassed." She started crying harder.

"Try and relax, honey. We'll have you out of there in no time," Tank said.

Within minutes, the police and fire departments had arrived, along with an ambulance. We were immediately pushed out of the way while they figured out how to extricate Lula from the staircase. Tank and I remained as close as possible and continued to call down encouraging comments to Lula. My attention was so completely fixed on her, I wasn't even aware Joe and Ranger had left the scene until Connie returned about forty-five minutes later.

"They still don't have her out?" she asked worriedly.

"They found an egress window and have several guys in the basement. They're trying to bolster the staircase before they try cutting her out. If they don't, the whole thing will collapse with her in it." I explained.

"Good God," Connie breathed. She pulled me aside and added, "You might want to get outside, Steph."

"Why—what's up?"

"Ranger and Morelli were having a pretty heated discussion out in front of the house when Hector dropped me off. Well truthfully Ranger was the only one yelling. Joe just looked ticked."

"Oh shit," I muttered, heading for the front door. _That was all we needed—the two alpha dogs going at it again._

At the last minute, I changed my mind and went out the back door off the kitchen and snuck around the side yard. The closer I got to the front the more I could hear their voices—Ranger's in particular. Leaning against the aluminum siding, I peeked around the corner and saw the two of them by the dim light of the street lamps. I was stunned to see Ranger encroaching Joe's personal space.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do, Morelli. I owe you _nothing_."

"I didn't say you owe me anything," Joe answered abruptly, trying to maintain self-control. "If anything I owe you. I haven't forgotten."

_What in the world?_

"You finally succeed in getting a ring on her finger, so now you want to put her in a cage? You idiot! I ought to—"

He raised his arm, and Joe grabbed it, forcefully shoving it behind Ranger's back. "Haven't we already been here once, Manoso? Didn't we just try to beat the shit out of each other in Hawaii? I think we've both proven we're equally matched, so what's the point of doing this?"

He let go of Ranger and stepped back. "I'm _not _putting Stephanie in a cage or trying to dictate anything to her. I've simply seen how upset she is over having hurt you by choosing to marry me. She feels tremendous guilt, and it's taking away from her happiness."

"Hers or _yours_," Ranger spat angrily. "Maybe you're just worried she's going to change her mind. It's been known to happen."

I sucked in a sharp breath, realizing just how much I'd really hurt Ranger by my decision. Joe understood the conflict in my heart, and in his own way, was trying to make things right between Ranger and me. Once again he was proving his trust in me as well as just how much he really did love me. My feelings were a jumbled mess.

"Don't do something you'll regret, Ranger." Joe warned. "Stephanie thinks the two of you are somehow going to be able to maintain a friendship. I have all kinds of doubts about whether it can happen or not, but if that's what she wants, I'm not going to stop her. Believe it or not, I'm trying to help make that happen."

"Sure you are," Ranger said sarcastically. "You fucking hypocrite! You don't want me anywhere near her. You never have."

"You're right. I'd love it if you were completely out of the picture, but that's not very realistic, is it? We all work in the same circles. We're bound to continue to run into each another again and again. We need to put an end to this mess, so we can all get on with our lives—you included."

"What—you want _closure_? He said the word disdainfully.

I could hear Joe exhale loudly. "There was a time before Stephanie entered the picture when you and I were friendly—not _friends_ but certainly capable of respecting each other's abilities out on the street."

Ranger crossed his arms, yet his tone softened slightly. "Well, things changed, didn't they? Stephanie _is_ part of the picture now."

Joe nodded his head once. He said quietly, "I don't blame you for loving her. She's nothing short of amazing."

I felt my throat tighten with emotion, as Joe continued in the same tone, "Whether you realize it or not, you've got some kind of Svengali-like hold over her. She thinks of you as her mentor and feels like she owes you for everything you've taught her. She admires you. She wants to emulate you. And on top of that, she does have feelings for you—"

"_Feelings?_ Hell, she thought she was in love with me not two weeks ago!"

"Why do you persist in doing this?" Joe demanded. "I get that you're hurt. And I know if the situation were reversed, I'd be upset too, but I don't understand why you won't accept the fact she's made her choice. You obviously are capable of finding other beautiful and exciting women to have relationships with. You proved that last night. Why won't you tell Stephanie you're okay with her moving on as well, so she can stop feeling guilty and be happy? Don't you _want_ her to be happy?"

"You know _nothing_ of what I want or need, so shut the hell up."

Joe threw up his hands in frustration. "Why am I bothering with this? You're obviously set on making her miserable for the rest of her life."

"Maybe it's _you _I want to make miserable," Ranger challenged.

"Well good luck with that," Joe replied dismissively. "I'm through worrying about you. If you want to poach, be my guest. I trust Stephanie. She wouldn't have said she'd marry me unless she was in love and ready to commit—and you know it. If you mess with her too much, she won't need my help in kicking your ass. She'll do it herself. Do you really want that? Or do you love her enough to forgive her and _maybe_ salvage a friendship somehow."

Ranger didn't answer.

"I'll tell you one thing," Joe finished quietly. "If you do find a way through all of this to be her friend, you're a better man than I am, Manoso. Because I know I couldn't do it if the situation was reversed. It would kill me to lose her. I know, because I almost did, and I'll do anything to make sure it doesn't happen again."

I could hear Joe moving up the front steps to enter the house.

"Morelli—" Ranger finally said.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want from me?"

There was a short pause, and then Joe said simply. "Let her go."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

I was on the porch off the kitchen and about to head back into Zooky's house when I heard Connie calling to me from the side yard on the other side of the house. "Steph, they've got Lula out!"

"Thank God!" I breathed, racing to where Lula lay upon a gurney next to the egress window. I was stunned to see Tank by her side, his beefy hand resting upon her shoulder.

I took hold of Lula's hand and said softly, "I'm so sorry."

She squeezed my fingers weakly and smiled, "Nothin' to be sorry about, girlie. I was a damn fool to try this apprehension stuff alone."

The attending paramedic nudged me aside in order to place another blanket on top of her. "How is she?" I asked nervously.

"No broken bones or internal injuries from what we can tell. She has some bruises and lacerations, and she's dehydrated and weak too. Nothing some rest and nutrition won't cure."

"Gawd, yes—food! I'm starvin'. I want a cheeseburger right now!"

"Then that's what you'll get," I promised.

The paramedic grinned. "I'm sure they'll want to keep her overnight for observation, but she should be fine in a day or two."

Connie stepped forward and stood next to me. "I've got the receipt for Carlozo, Lula. I'll take care of getting your money from Vinnie first thing in the morning."

Lula nodded her head tiredly. "Thanks." She motioned for me to bend closer and whispered in my ear, "You think you could come with me to the hospital? Ever since Ramirez, I'm kind of scared of doctors."

I was near tears with guilt. "You couldn't keep me away."

Tank shocked me again with his quiet, shy voice. "I want to go too, if it's okay, Lula."

Lula looked wide-eyed at me, then turned her head toward the gentle giant next to her. "I'd like that," she responded cautiously.

The paramedics were ready to place the gurney into the waiting ambulance, so I excused myself to find Joe and let him know I was leaving. I found him standing near Zooky's garage deep in conversation with Carl and Big Dog. _When had they gotten there? _Big Dog was waving his arms and talking loudly. Carl was nodding his head, while Joe just stood there absorbing it all.

Joe motioned for them to stop talking when he saw me approaching and held out his hand to draw me into his side. Running his fingers up my back to cup my neck, he kissed my temple.

"You're going with her." It was a statement rather than a question. The man knew me like a book. Joe smiled. "Carl said he and Big Dog would drop your truck off at the house. I'll meet you over at the hospital."

"Thanks," I smiled back, including Carl and Big Dog in my appreciation as well. "Everything okay here?"

Joe glanced at his fellow cops. "Everything's fine."

"Okay," I responded hesitantly. It sure didn't seem like everything was fine.

Reluctantly I turned to head out front to the waiting ambulance. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ranger sitting on the steps of the back porch watching me closely. I veered my direction in order to pass him on my way to Lula.

"Your help tonight was invaluable as usual," I offered awkwardly. "Thanks."

He dipped his head slightly to acknowledge my gratitude.

"You think we might be able to have a conversation sometime tomorrow—like maybe over lunch?"

"I'm in Boston all day for meetings."

"Oh." I couldn't help but wonder if he was telling the truth.

"Maybe Thursday."

I winced. "I'm going out of town on Thursday for a week or so."

I could see the question in his eyes by the glow of Zooky's porch lights. "Some other time then, I guess," he said with a shrug.

"Ranger—"

"You'd better get a move on. Lula needs you." His face was like stone.

Letting out a huge burst of air, I nodded. "Yeah. Right." I started past him, and then paused long enough to look over my shoulder. "Promise me we'll still have that conversation when I get back?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Are you going to the hospital?"

"I think I'll head back to RangeMan. I'm needed there."

"Okay…well…I guess I'll see you later."

"Babe," he dismissed me.

I walked away wondering how it was possible to be so happy and yet so miserable at the same time.

It was two hours before Lula was examined, bathed and tucked into a hospital bed for observation. She had a tray from the cafeteria in front of her and, despite fatigue, was rapidly regaining her feisty spirit. Visiting hours had long ended. Joe used his status as a cop to allow the two of us, along with Connie and Tank, to remain in her room.

"Do you feel like talking or do you want to wait?" I asked, fretting over the blankets and pillows on her bed.

Lula glared at me. "Will you quit fussin'? And quit feeling guilty!"

"I can't help it."

"Well you're driving me fuckin' crazy. I'm fine. I keep telling you it's my own fault."

"What happened anyway?" Connie asked from her seat on a hard, plastic chair next to the bathroom. "How'd you end up in Zooky's house? Did he kidnap you?"

Lula rolled her eyes and shook her head. "When I left the office Monday morning after making the bet with Miss Worry Wart here, I immediately went to Zooky's place. There was no sign of him, but I knew he'd have to come back home at some point. His garage didn't look like it was used much, so I hid my car in there and broke into the house from the kitchen door."

"You broke into his house?" Joe's eyebrows shot up.

Lula looked flustered and a little scared. "I forgot you was here for a minute, Officer Hottie," she sputtered nervously. "Maybe you could forget I said that?"

"Go on," I encouraged, giving Joe my best glare to let him know he should keep his mouth zipped.

"I thought I'd hide in the basement and then catch him off guard when he was either sleeping or otherwise indisposed—if you catch my drift."

She took another bite of her cheeseburger. "Anyway, I couldn't see very well on those damn steps. I got halfway down when my feet went right through the slats, and I landed on my ass. Everything went flyin'—my purse, my cell phone—and I was stuck. No matter how much I tried I couldn't pull my legs free." She paused, somewhat embarrassed that her size had prevented her from escaping.

"You're so lucky Carlozo didn't open the basement door."

"You don't have to tell me that, Girlie. I about shit my pants when I heard him upstairs and spent hours prayin' that man would stay put. 'Course I didn't know how much time had passed. The worst part was the dark. At times the rats would come out. I'd try and shoo them away with my hands, but I had to be awfully careful how much noise I made." Her voice hitched. "Between that rat disaster at the bonds office and now this, I've had my fuckin' fill of rats!"

I shuddered at all the what-ifs running through my mind. "Promise me you won't ever do something like this again—especially on your own."

Lula shook her curls vigorously. "Hell no! You and me are partners for a reason. I ain't doing nothin' without you from now on."

Trying to lighten the mood, Connie said with tongue in cheek, "So who do you think is the winner of the bet?"

Tank, who had been standing silently next to Lula, asked, "What's the deal with this bet business anyway?"

I opened my mouth to explain, when Lula gave me the high sign to remain quiet. She kept jerking her head toward Tank's fingers entwined with hers on top of the bed. I didn't think she'd appreciate him hearing about her desire to have a date with Ranger, so I wisely avoided the issue.

"Ah…it was—"

"It doesn't really matter. I'm the one who lost the bet," Lula quickly broke in with a smile.

"You captured him _and _got the reward money," I noted.

"Yes, but I needed a lot of help, didn't I? She grinned. "Don't you worry, I'll still be singing at your wedding reception, Girlie."

Joe asked skeptically, "Do you actually know how to sing? I seem to remember you singing with Sally Sweet once, and it wasn't exactly the greatest."

"Damn Skippy I can sing," Lula promised, the attitude back in her voice. "I was supposed to sound that way when I was singin' with Sally!"

Joe gave me a doubtful look, but wisely chose to remain silent.

Connie stood and patted Lula's foot through the covers. "I'm going to head out, okay? You need rest. I'll come back tomorrow morning to give you a ride home."

"Thanks," Lula smiled.

"That won't be necessary," Tank informed Connie. "I plan on staying here tonight. I'll take her home."

Connie, Lula and I all gave each other wide-eyed looks but didn't say a word.

"We should go too," Joe stood. He leaned over the bed and gave Lula a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad you're okay," he said quietly. "You're important to all of us, you know."

Lula melted beneath Joe's brown-eyed gaze. "Damn," she sighed. I knew the feeling well. Joe's eyes knew how to melt me too—every time.

I carefully hugged Lula and headed out with Joe and Connie.

"What do you suppose _that's _all about?" Connie whispered to me as we walked down the hallway toward the elevators.

"Beats the hell out of me," I shrugged.

"I'd say Tank wised up tonight," Joe offered somewhat smugly.

"What do you mean?"

He eyed the two of us. "When he and I were working together on the Kennard case, he let it slip once he really felt badly for the way things ended with Lula. He admitted he was scared at the idea of marriage, but said he really missed her."

"I'll be damned." I said in a dazed voice, truly stunned by the revelation.

Connie grinned. "Look what you two have started. Love must be in the air." She continued with a good-natured grumble, "Wish a little of it would float my way."

I snorted loudly. "By the sounds of what I interrupted last night, I'd say you're doing just fine!"

"That's lust, Steph. There's a HUGE difference between lust and love."

_Ain't that the truth. _My eyes sought out Joe's as he leaned lazily against the wall next to the elevator. His eyes were closed with fatigue, but a small smile played about his mouth as if in agreement.

Neither Joe nor I spoke much on the way home. It had been an endless day filled with wedding plans, the impromptu luncheon with the widows, Lula's rescue and the altercation between Ranger and Joe. We were both on physical and emotional overload, and our minds were occupied on separate worries—me over Ranger and our inability to find a peaceful resolution to our relationship and Joe—well I didn't know what Joe was concerned about. Somehow he'd closed up on me tonight, and I still couldn't quite get a handle on what he had hoped to accomplish by confronting Ranger.

It was well past Midnight by the time we made our way into the house. Joe immediately went out with Bob, and I took a moment to feed Rex and give him fresh water. After a quick glance at the mail while inhaling a cold slice of leftover pizza, I stumbled up the stairs and made quick work of my nightly routine.

I was already half asleep by the time Joe made his way into the bedroom thirty minutes later. He quickly shed his clothes and crawled in beside me, instinctively pulling me against his hard body.

"What took you so long?" I mumbled on a yawn.

"I wanted to check the messages on the home phone." He ran his hand along my side. Sherry left a message earlier tonight."

"Sherry?"

"My travel agent, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I tried to focus. "Did she find a place?"

I could feel his smile against my neck. "Hell yeah, she did. She's a frickin' miracle worker."

Shifting slightly, I glanced at Joe's face in the moonlight. He was practically beaming. "Where?"

He leaned in and kissed me thoroughly before responding, "How does a wedding in Barbados sound?"

"No way!" My eyes were huge. "Are you shitting me?"

_Uh-oh, there was the wolf grin. _"Cupcake, haven't you figured out by now when it comes to engagement rings and elopements, I don't talk shit."

"Oh my God, Joe," I breathed excitedly, almost afraid to believe. "Barbados would be amazing!"

"It _will _be," he corrected, his clever hands already starting to explore my body.

I could feel his lower body hardening rapidly against my thigh and had to concentrate hard on what he was saying.

"I took a minute to look up the resort on the Internet. The Mango Bay. It's perfect, Steph. There are only 76 rooms in the whole resort and practically all of them were rented for a huge wedding up until about two weeks ago when the unlucky couple cancelled. They've been cutting the rates on the rooms, trying to get them booked on such short notice. Sherry was even able to hook us up with one of the two penthouse suites they had reserved. It has a private Jacuzzi on the balcony overlooking the water."

"It sounds perfect," I sighed. "And expensive."

"I'll show it all to you tomorrow morning," he promised. "And stop worrying about the expense. I told you I've got it covered. We leave early Thursday out of Newark, and I do mean early—6:05 a.m." He gave my bottom a pinch. "We're going to have to be out of here no later than 4 a.m., which means _you're_ going to have to suck it up, Mrs. Almost Morelli, and get your ass out of bed on time."

"No worries," I said breezily, although we both knew how hard it was for me to get moving in the morning. Then panic struck me. "Do you realize how much we need to do tomorrow? I have to shop; we have to pack. Rings—what about rings! And Bob and Rex? Where will they stay for a week?"

Joe slipped his hand beneath my panties and found me wet and wanting. "Let's worry about it tomorrow," he suggested in a low voice next to my ear. "Right now all I want to think about is "wedding destination secured" sex."

My body instantly responded, and it took every ounce of strength I had to push his hand away. "Very tempting, but I want to wait until Saturday night." _Okay, where the hell had that come from?_

Joe looked at me as if I was speaking Chinese. "What?"

I spoke more hesitantly, "I want to wait until our wedding night." The more I thought about it, the better the idea sounded to me. "Let's build up the anticipation a little. It'll make everything even more special."

He slid over my body, so that the head of his erection was rubbing against my opening. Only my thin panties were separating the two of us. I struggled for control.

"_Every _time is special with you, Cupcake. Believe me."

I was panting, yet I knew somehow it _would _be more special if we waited. "I really want this. Please?"

He dropped his head down against my breasts and exhaled loudly. "But I really want _this._" He pushed his pelvis against me.

"_Come on_. We're talking four days. Jesus, you've gone without sex way longer than that when we've been on the outs."

"Yes, but then I was mad at you." He was still rubbing against me suggestively. "That would _not_ be the case right now."

"Joe, look at me," I waited until his eyes met mine and almost gave in when I saw the fire burning in his. "I _promise _I'll make it worth your wait. It'll be the best night you've ever had."

He groaned in frustration, but obediently rolled onto his back and flopped his arm over his forehead. "You're killing me."

Hoping to get his mind on something else, I rolled onto my side and put my head in my hand. "So what were Big Dog and Carl doing at Carlozo's tonight?"

Joe didn't respond for a moment. I couldn't tell if it was because he was still trying to get his libido under control or if he simply didn't want to talk about it. "They got the call, along with the fire department. It was routine."

"That conversation you were having when I walked up didn't look routine."

"It was nothing. Forget it."

Joe's dismissive attitude hit me the wrong way. It reminded me too much of the perpetual inability Ranger used to have about letting me into his life. "Let me get this straight. You had the right to confront Ranger on my behalf tonight, demanding he let go of me emotionally, but I don't have the right to ask you about a simple conversation with two fellow officers?"

If I was expecting a rise out of him, I was in for disappointment. Joe merely shrugged his shoulders, never moving his arm from his forehead. "You were eavesdropping on Ranger and me, huh?"

"Call it what you want, but yes, I heard you."

"One conversation has nothing to do with the other. This afternoon you said we were both hanging on to residual guilt. That comment's stuck with me all day. I saw an opportunity to say something to Ranger about it, and so I did."

"Why aren't you letting me handle it?"

"I'm not trying to put you in a fucking cage, if that's what you're hinting at," he sneered suddenly, referring to Ranger's accusation.

"I know that," I snapped back.

He rolled over until he was facing me as well and sighed. "I don't want to fight, Cupcake. It's late, and somehow we always get into these arguments when we're both tired. I'll tell you about the conversation with the guys when I can, but I can't right now, okay?"

"Is it confidential?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you shutting me out?"

"I'm _not_ trying to shut you out. Big Dog gave me a message tonight from Rogers, and I just need some time to sift it through my brain first, all right? I need time to reflect on _all _that happened today."

I opened my mouth to say I could be a sounding board for him, when I realized I was pushing too hard. Joe was right. He would tell me when he was ready. We'd both been independent for so long; it was going to take time for us to break old habits.

Joe went on, "As for the conversation I had with Manoso, I'm sorry if you think I overstepped my bounds."

"I didn't say that. I'm just not sure what you thought it would accomplish."

He ran a finger over my cheek. "Steph, I know you badly want to shift the dynamics of your relationship with him to some kind of platonic friendship, but I'm not sure it can happen. He's really hurting."

"I know." I agreed softly, feeling miserable all over again.

"And he's using that hurt along with the obligation he knows you feel toward him to prevent you from fully committing to us."

"I am committed to us!" I protested in frustration. "I'm about to elope with you to Barbados, aren't I—ignoring the happiness of parents, family and friends. Doesn't that tell you something?"

He shook his head. "You're not listening to me. I know you want to marry me. I understand I'm first in your heart now, but there's still a part of your heart that feels guilty about everything that's happened between you, Ranger and me. You and I may have forgiven each other, but Ranger hasn't forgiven you. He hasn't let you go, and it keeps you from being fully at peace."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. He's not available to talk with me until Thursday. By then we'll be gone. It'll have to wait until we get back."

"Is this going to prevent you from enjoying our wedding and honeymoon?"

I looked him straight in the eye. "I won't allow it to prevent me from loving every single minute of the next twelve days, Joe. I can't wait to be Mrs. Morelli, and if push comes to shove, I'll choose us _every_ single time over _anything_ that has to do with Ranger or anyone else."

His eyes gleamed with renewed passion, as he cupped my breast. "Are you _sure_ you want to wait until Saturday night? I really think I could persuade you to change your mind."

I laughed shakily. "I have no doubt you could, but I'm sure. Be prepared to have a night unlike anything you've ever experienced."

He groaned loudly. "Fine. Then get your ass as far on the other side of the bed as possible. We both need sleep."

I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too. Now get away from me."

We both grinned and rolled away from each other. Saturday night couldn't get there soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

I awakened at nine on Wednesday morning to the smells of hot coffee and Boston Crèmes, along with an empty bed.

"Joe." There was no response. Glancing over at the nightstand, I realized the smells were coming from beside me. A note was propped up next to my coffee mug.

_Cupcake,_

_Have a ton of errands to run. May stop by the precinct for a bit too. Let's get our rings in Barbados. I'll bring dinner home. Get your butt up and packed!_

_Love you._

_Joe_

_P.S. I'm thinking a string bikini would be nice._

What in the heck was he doing at the precinct? Stretching lazily, I chose not to worry about Joe's job and instead smiled at the image of the two of us lounging on the beach in just a few days. There was much to do today, but first things first; I needed to check on Lula. I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand and punched her number.

"Hey, Girlie," she greeted upon answer. "You working today?"

"No. You still at the hospital?"

"Just gettin' ready to leave. Tank's bringing the car around."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she brushed off my concern. "A little sore, but Tank says he's gonna pamper me all day. We're going out to breakfast first thing."

"That's great, Lula. He seemed awfully concerned about you last night."

She sighed happily. "Yeah. I'll be damned if he didn't tell me he still loves me after you left."

My breath caught. "That's so sweet."

"I know. You ain't the only one who's lucky in love, I guess. I didn't realize until we talked last night how much I've been missin' him too."

"I'm happy for you," I said sincerely, and then couldn't resist teasing, "Want to make it a double wedding?"

"_Shut—Up! _You know I ain't ready for no commitment like that. We're gonna take it slow this time around the block."

"Hmmm…take it from someone who knows—sometimes it's better to just jump right in."

"Well, happy jumping! I'm more of a crawler."

I laughed and said, "Hey, I wanted to let you know I'm leaving town tomorrow for about 10 days, so I won't be doing any work for Vinnie."

"Where you going?"

"Can't say."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

"_Hunh!"_

"Promise me you won't do anything crazy while I'm gone."

"Nah, I learned my lesson. I might take a couple of days off too. Did Vinnie fry your ass over taking more vacation time?"

"He tried, but I'm impervious to ass frying. I'm Wonder Woman, remember?"

Lula guffawed loudly. "Girl, you're a trip and a half. Have fun on_ your_ trip by the way. Tank's here, so I gotta posse out. See ya!"

"See you." I disconnected and quickly downed my breakfast.

Lists were coming out of my ears. I needed to get moving, but first I wanted to check out the resort the travel agent had found for us. Using my phone to bring it up on the Internet, I spent the next ten minutes checking out the website, particularly the penthouse suite pictures. I could hardly wait to get Joe into that double Jacuzzi tub on the balcony. I had BIG plans for Saturday night.

When I went down to the kitchen to put my plate in the dishwasher, I noticed both Bob and Rex were missing. Another note was propped where Rex's cage usually rested on the countertop.

_Just ran into Mrs. Kubacki down the street. She said she'd take both Bob and Rex while we're gone. Sorry you didn't get to say good-bye, but she was leaving for the day and wanted to get them settled before she left._

_Bummer! _I was going to miss both of my furry friends while we were gone.

I hustled through my morning routine and then spent time getting the lists in my head down on paper. The first thing I needed to do was to run by my apartment to get my suitcase and dig my summer clothes out again after the Hawaii Fiasco, which reminded me I still needed to move the rest of my things out of the old place, cancel my lease or at least talk to Lula about subletting. _Aargh!_ There was too much to think about and not enough time.

* * *

><p>An hour later I had my suitcase in the back of my truck, along with a decent amount of shorts, t-shirts and flip-flops. I still needed to purchase some dresses to wear to dinner, along with two or three new bathing suits. Somehow I didn't think Joe would appreciate having me wear any bathing suits I'd worn with Ranger in Hawaii. Unfortunately, it was the wrong time of year to be buying summer-wear in Trenton.<p>

I ended up driving out to Pennington to Rosana Boutique and cleaned up on all fronts, _including _the requested string bikini. I also made it over to Best Buy in Princeton to purchase a wedding present for Joe—a new Olympia Waterproof Digital SLR Camera. At over $1,600, it pretty much broke my bank, but I figured if Joe hadn't figured out by now he was getting my debt as an additional wedding present at least he'd get a cool new toy to help ease the pain.

It was already three o'clock, and I hadn't heard a word from Joe all day. I also hadn't had anything to eat since the Boston Crèmes, and I was starving. Come to think of it, I hadn't been eating nearly as much in the past several days as my usual fare. Grinning to myself, I thought of my mother. She'd attribute it to falling in love.

My phone rang, and as if I'd conjured her up myself, it was my mother. I thought about not answering for fear I'd spill the beans about the elopement but found I really wanted to talk with her before I left.

"Hey, Mom."

"Stephanie, why haven't you called me in two days? Are you sick? Have you been to the doctor?"

I couldn't help but smile at her predictable greeting. "I'm fine. Honest. Joe and I have just been super busy the past couple of days." I went on to tell her about Lula's disappearance.

"I've always told you that job of yours is too dangerous. You _are_ planning to quit after the wedding, aren't you?"

"No," I answered simply.

"Certainly Joseph doesn't want you traipsing about Trenton after hardened criminals."

"I don't traipse, Mom, and Joe doesn't care what I do as long as I'm happy."

"But, Stephanie, you'll have an obligation to him as his wife to provide a clean, happy home."

Rolling my eyes, I responded, "A happy Stephanie will make a happy home _and_ a happy Joe. Stop worrying. Now why did you call?"

"Do I need a reason to call my daughter?" She immediately took offense.

Gritting my teeth, I tried to remain patient. "No, I just assumed you had a reason. I always enjoy visiting with you, Mom."

"Don't get snippy. I called to let you know I talked with your cousin Eileen. She's going to be in town at Christmastime, so we thought that would be a lovely time to have a shower for you."

"Who the hell is Eileen?"

"Stephanie—language!" she scolded. "You remember Eileen. She's your second cousin on my side of the family—your cousin Herbert's daughter."

"I have no idea who you're talking about, and it's too soon to be talking about showers."

"It wouldn't be too soon if you and Joseph would set a date," she reminded with an edge to her voice.

I could feel the anxiety growing in my chest. "I told you we'd give you one as soon as possible. Joe and I have to leave town for several days. We'll talk about it when we get back."

"Leaving! Where on earth are you going?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"Stephanie, you can't just go traipsing off all the time. You have responsibilities."

"Again with the traipsing! Honestly, Mom, you need to relax. Listen, I've got to go. I promise to give you all you want just as soon as Joe and I get back."

"Stephanie—"

"I love you, Mom. Bye." I disconnected and growled in frustration. That conversation was the perfect confirmation as to why Joe and I needed to elope. If we had the wedding here, my mother and I would kill each other before I even walked down the aisle.

No sooner had I put the phone down when it rang again. _Mary Lou!_

"Please tell me you're not going to nag me," I answered, irritation clearly evident in my voice.

"Well, hello to you too, Little Miss Mary Sunshine." Mary Lou sang in my ear. "Aren't you the happy bride-to-be?"

"Shut up. I just got off the phone with she-who-must-not-be-named. I'm ready to honeymoon in the loony bin."

Mary Lou snorted. "Are you all set for tomorrow? Where are you going?"

My mood improved dramatically at the mention of the elopement. "You understand you're still sworn to secrecy, right?"

"Of course."

"Barbados."

I held the phone away in anticipation of her scream, and she didn't disappoint. "Do you know how frickin' lucky you are? That man would do _anything _for you, I think."

I sighed happily. "I think you're right."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Getting close."

Her voice became despondent. "I want to be there to see you two get married!"

"I know, Mare. It's killing me to know you won't be able to see it either," I assured her. "No one knows what this means to me more than you. How many years did you watch me pine after Joe? There's nothing I'd rather have than you standing by my side on Saturday. It's simply too much hassle for us to do it here in Trenton."

"I know. I know. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm just bummed that's all."

"We'll have a big party when we get back, okay?"

"I guess it'll have to do. But I want _complete _details of the wedding _and _honeymoon, Mrs. Morelli."

I sucked in my breath. "God, that really sounds good, Mare. Say it again."

"Mrs. Morelli…Mrs. Stephanie Morelli…Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Morelli."

We both gave a little shriek. "You're the best friend EVER, Mary Lou. I'll talk with you when I get back—first thing," I promised.

"You'd better," she threatened back. "Be happy, Steph. I love you!"

"You too. Bye."

I was beaming when I pulled into Joe's driveway—I mean OUR driveway. Disappointed to see his SUV still gone, I started hauling all my stuff into the house. Halfway through the process, my phone rang yet again. This time it was Connie.

"Hey Connie."

"Why the hell am I the last to know you're leaving town for a over a week!"

_Oops! _"Sorry, I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Was that before or after we spent all of yesterday afternoon and evening together?" she responded sarcastically.

"Give me a break. We were a little busy yesterday."

"I thought we were friends. How come I have to hear about something like this from Lula? Christ, even _Vinnie _knew before me!"

"I'm sorry, Connie. Really. Please forgive me."

"Where are you going?"

"It's like I told Lula. I can't say."

"Is Joe in trouble with the law again?"

"No! It's nothing bad, I promise. We just have some business to take care of—that's all."

"Well…okay, but I'm still pretty ticked."

"Understood."

"Talk to you in a week, okay?"

"Absolutely. See you."

I hauled in the rest of my purchases in and started the daunting task of trying to pack five million pounds of stuff into one suitcase. Knee-deep in clothes, toiletries and shoes, I cursed when my phone rang yet again.

"Does the whole world _not _want me to get married?" I shouted to the ceiling. Glancing at the caller ID, I swore. _Val_.

"What's up, Val?" I asked tentatively.

"I hate you."

"Well that's been a given since you were two years old."

"How the hell can you be engaged for five days and not have called me yet? _And_ how can you marry Morelli—drop down gorgeous Joe Morelli who makes Albert look like the Pillsbury Dough Boy? _St. Morelli_ who Mom is now in love with and Dad thinks is decent because he asked for permission to marry you whereas Albert did not for me. You are dead to me, Stephanie. Do you hear me? Don't even _think_ of asking me to be your maid of honor again."

I rolled my eyes and carefully placed the negligee Joe had purchased for me a few weeks ago into the suitcase. "I never wanted you to be my maid of honor the _first _time around. Mom insisted. Did you ever think maybe you were the bad luck charm that made my marriage fail to Dickhead. If so, thank you very much. Really—I mean it."

"Seriously, you couldn't have had the decency to call me yourself? Why did I have to hear about it from Grandma Mazur in between bits and pieces of her love soliloquy to Joe's hiney."

"Hiney, Val? Please. He's got the hottest _ass_ in Trenton."

"Don't remind me! How soon are you getting married?"

_Sooner than you think_. "I'll let you know."

"You'd better. And you _better_ remember who the good daughter is in the family. No trying to steal my spot just because you're marrying a great guy."

"Don't you know the only reason why I said yes was in order to torment you for the rest of your life?" I asked dryly.

"You would too. Congratulations, baby sister. And I guess I still love you."

"You too. I'll give you more information soon, okay?"

"Whatever. Talk with you later."

_How could I have forgotten to call my own sister? _I definitely hadn't earned any brownie points with her there, but I could tell she was happy for me in her own Valerie-ish sort of way—although I don't think she was kidding about me not wanting to thwart her position in the family hierarchy. _Yeesh! _If she'd only heard the conversation with our mother earlier she'd realize she has nothing to worry about.

I was in the guest bedroom pulling my wedding dress out of the closet when my phone rang yet _again._

"_For God's sake!" _I growled, racing back into our bedroom to get the phone off the bed where I'd tossed it. Not even bothering to glance at the caller ID, I barked into the receiver, "WHAT!"

"Stephanie, is that you? Is everything alright, dear?"

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _It was Joe's mom.

I immediately started to sweat. "Hello, Mrs. Morelli. Please accept my apology. I've been rushing a bit today."

"I'm sorry if I've called at a bad time."

"No—no! It's okay. What can I do for you?"

"I've been trying to reach Joseph all day, but he's not answering or returning my calls. I just wanted to check on you two. Bella's been in her room all afternoon, claiming she's had a vision you're intending to elope. That's not true, is it dear?"

_Fuck! _Where was Morelli when I needed him?

"Hmmm…that's an interesting vision to say the least. Maybe she had too much manicotti and has heartburn, but it _is_ true Joe and I are going out of town for several days."

"Are you eloping?" she asked pointedly.

My underarms were literally dripping by this point. I couldn't lie to my future-mother-in-law. Well, technically I could and _have _in the past, but somehow lying about something as important as her son's marriage didn't seem like a good way to develop a mother/daughter relationship.

"Well—"

I heard the front door open. "Steph, I'm home," Joe's voice carried up to me.

_Thank you, Jesus! _"Oops! Mrs. Morelli, Joe just walked in the front door and needs my help. One of us will have to get back to you, okay? Thanks for calling. Bye."

I quickly disconnected and flopped back onto the bed, completely exhausted. Thirty seconds later Joe entered the bedroom to find me lying spread-eagled on top of the comforter. His eyes went soft and dreamy as he leaned against the doorjamb. "I'm not coming within five feet of you tonight. You look too damn good, Cupcake, and my body is in overdrive."

_Hoo-boy! _Talk about looking good—Joe was off the chart on sex appeal today. He'd obviously stopped to get his hair trimmed—just enough to not look scruffy. His hair was still long the way I liked it, and he looked like a goddamn movie star. Quickly I reminded myself to stay strong for Saturday night.

"That's okay. I'm too pooped to party anyway. I've had a rash of phone calls this afternoon—the last of which was from your mother. Bella knows we're eloping."

"Oh really," Joe drawled, slowly approaching me on the bed. Evidently he was willing to risk being close to me after all. "Did she see our honeymoon too? Were we having all kinds of kinky sex?" He crawled on top of me and began to kiss me.

"Time out!" I panted.

He rolled to my side and pulled me into a hug. "Are you packed?"

"Almost. Please tell me you brought dinner. I'm starved."

"Meatball subs. Come on, I want to tell you something."

He led me downstairs and went to work putting the subs on plates and opening a bottle of wine. We opted to eat at the coffee table in the living area, so I tossed a couple of cushions on the ground and plopped down. It seemed weird not to have Bob sniffing around for handouts. The whole house seemed emptier somehow.

Joe poured two glasses of wine and handed one to me. "To the beginning of a new adventure together," he toasted.

"Wine?" Surprise was evident on my face. We usually had beer with our subs.

"Mmmm-hmmm," he responded noncommittally.

We clinked glasses, and I studied his face. Something was different about him tonight. "What's going on?" I asked curiously. "You look…happy."

"I am happy," he smiled. "I'm about to go to Barbados and marry the girl of my dreams. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

I shook my head. "Huh-uh, it's more than that. You look at peace. Something's happened."

Joe looked pleased I could read him so well. "A lot's happened today."

"Tell me," I encouraged, taking a bite of my sub.

"For starters let me tell you about my conversation with Big Dog and Carl last night."

_Finally! _"Okay," I responded, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Big Dog said Chief Rogers called him into his office yesterday afternoon and asked him to deliver a message to me. He said to tell me he wanted to negotiate."

"Negotiate?"

Joe paused to take a sip of wine. "At first I wanted to blow the whole thing off, but Carl and Big Dog were pretty determined to let me know they thought it was time I stopped sulking."

"Is that what you were doing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It didn't feel like it at the time, but they got their point across. According to them, I was an unfortunate casualty of the Kennard case. Big Dog said it's the chance you take when you're a cop—something or someone can always turn on you. Carl let me know everyone at the precinct had been lobbying Rogers to not be such a hard ass regarding the Lieutenant position.

"That must have felt good to know your fellow cops were behind you."

"It did," he agreed. "I did a lot of soul-searching after you fell asleep last night, and I decided to give Rogers a chance. I went down to the precinct this morning."

"So what happened?"

He grinned. "Firstly, we both apologized to one another for being stubborn. Rogers assured me the letter of commendation I received was legitimate and not meant as some form of manipulation. He also said his intentions were honorable in wanting to have me join the administrative team."

My eyes widened "You changed your mind?"

"Patience," Joe chided. "We spent a lot of time talking about our vision for the TPD. I told him while I'd love to help make that vision happen, I also loved being a detective, and I wasn't willing to sacrifice one for the other."

"I'm dying here, Joe."

"The bottom line is we were able to come to a compromise late this morning. I'm _not _going to be a Lieutenant, but I am taking a new position."

I could see he was excited. "What is it?"

"Since the two departments cross paths frequently, Rogers decided to put Homicide and Vice under one person's leadership—mine. I'll still get to be out in the field most of the time, but I'll also be coordinating cases and serving as a supervisor to all the detectives in both departments."

"Unbelievable," I breathed, not quite able to grasp how things had gone from bad to good in such a short period of time. "I can't think of anything more perfect for you, Joe."

I scrambled over onto his lap and put my arms around his neck. "I'm so happy for you."

He pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair. "For _us_. The promotion comes with a hell of a lot more work, but a pay raise too."

"Yes!" I did a little fist-pump, and then my face fell. "Wait. Does this mean you have to go back to work right away? Do we have to cut the honeymoon short?"

"No way." Joe shook his head firmly. "I broke down and told Rogers about the elopement and swore him to secrecy. He said we should absolutely go ahead with our plans, because we all agree I need the break. He also wished us well and said he and his wife would take us out when we get back."

"What about the money from Mrs. Comensoli?"

Joe's face went blank for a moment. He answered cautiously, "I've decided to deal with it when we get back from Barbados. One issue at a time."

"Okay." I gave him a thorough kiss. "This makes everything even more perfect. Having the weight of your job off our shoulders is huge."

He eyed me carefully. "I'm feeling pretty damn good right now, although I'm still feeling a lot of guilt over the casualties of the Kennard case."

"Give it time."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. The visit from the ladies yesterday helped some."

Sliding back over into my spot, I picked up my sub and began to eat again. "You should probably hurry up and get packed. We need to get to bed soon if we have to get up by 3 a.m."

"Not so fast," Joe cupped his hand on my neck.

"What?"

"I'm still worried about you and _your_ guilt. Have you heard from Ranger?"

I frowned. I hadn't even _thought_ about Ranger all day. "No. I told you he had meetings in Boston."

"I wish you could have resolved things between the two of you before we left. I don't want anything to get in the way of our happiness."

"It _won't_. I keep telling you that."

Joe looked doubtful. "I hope not."

"Why are you so concerned about it anyway. You can't stand Ranger. I should think you'd be happy I'm not talking to him."

He shrugged. "We'll never be best friends—that's for damn sure. And I doubt I'll ever trust him again after all that's happened between the three of us."

"My point exactly."

"But I'm not stupid either. I know you. You don't trust easily, Stephanie, and for whatever reason, _you've _grown to trust and care for Manoso. Hell, you thought you were in love with him."

"I was confused," I defended, frustration evident in my voice.

Joe silenced me with a brief kiss. "I'm not picking at old wounds. It's like I said to Ranger last night. The three of us work in related fields. Our paths are going to cross a lot in the years ahead. We all need to find a way to get through this and maintain at least a working relationship."

"You'd be willing to do that?" I asked surprised.

"I'm not putting you in a cage, Steph." He repeated his comment from the night before. "After all we've said to one another and been through in the past few weeks, I trust_you_ when you say you love only me. I refuse to go into some kind of jealous rage every time you have to work with him."

"Really?"

"Really." He promised. Using the hand still around my neck, he pulled me closer and kissed me again, this time in a way that clearly marked his territory. "As long as he doesn't cross my boundaries or try to poach, we're all good."

I couldn't resist asking, "And if he does?"

"Then I'll kill him." Joe said with perfect control.

_Oh man. Cocky Joe was definitely back!_


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, at this time we'd like to invite those passengers with special needs, small children and all those traveling in first class to begin boarding Flight 1921 to Miami at Gate 2. General boarding will begin momentarily. Thank you."

"That's us," Joe took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Hunh…what?" I asked drowsily. I'd been half asleep against Joe's shoulder. It was 5:30 a.m., and I'd already been up for more than two hours.

"It's time to board. Let's go." He picked up my purse and the garment bag containing my wedding dress and handed them to me.

I shook my head to clear it slightly and took a glance around. "Joe, it's only first class, old people and babies right now."

"I know." He led me toward the flight attendant who was collecting the tickets.

She looked up as Joe handed her our boarding passes and inhaled sharply. I was used to women being breathless over his good looks, so I simply rolled my eyes and pretended I wasn't offended that I'd suddenly ceased to exist.

"Good morning," she purred with a wink and a little too friendly of a smile, breaking off the stubs and handing them back to Joe. "Have a good trip."

He seemed oblivious to her attention and smiled back. "Thanks. Come on, Cupcake."

He practically dragged me down the jetway and onto the plane. _Sheesh! _I guess having good looks allowed you to do pretty much anything you wanted—like boarding aircraft ahead of schedule.

"What's your hurry?" I demanded.

"I don't want to give you time to change your mind," he responded. Somehow I didn't think he was kidding!

Yet another flight attendant, with a nametag that read Liz, greeted us at the door of the plane and gave Joe a thorough appraisal. "Good morning," she said in a perfect imitation of her counterpart up front. "May I help you find your seats?"

"No thanks," Joe shook his head. "We're right here in 3 A and B."

_Wait…what?_

"But if you wouldn't mind finding a place to store my fiancée's wedding dress, I'd appreciate it," he gave her the patented Morelli smile.

Liz had a decidedly different look on her face, as she took the garment bag from my hands. "Of course," she said dully, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Joe nodded. He put his hand in the small of my back and ushered me into the seat next to the window. Brushing his lips close to my ear, he asked, "Is it okay if I take the aisle?"

I was completely dumbfounded. _We were sitting in freakin' first class? _I'd never had the luxury of doing that in my life. Considering what he'd done, Joe could have half of my seat too if it would make him happy. I couldn't believe he'd gone to this much trouble and expense for me.

"Joe—"

"Don't stress, okay?" he begged, reading my mind. He sat and pulled me down beside him. Reaching over he linked our fingers and looked at me with those melted chocolate eyes. _God, I wanted to rip his clothes off NOW._

"This trip is going to change our lives forever, Steph. I want us to look back and remember _every _detail as a good memory. Let me spoil us both a little bit."

My answer was to lean in and give him a kiss filled with all the love, passion and gratitude I felt at the moment. When I pulled back, his eyes had darkened even further. His voice was husky as he said, "I seriously think I'm going to die if Saturday night doesn't get here soon."

"Me too," I whispered. _Hoo-boy!_

Both of our flights were uneventful. I spent the majority of the one to Miami sleeping and the one to Barbados eating. Who knew you could get so much free stuff in First Class? No wonder they always have the little curtain closed between it and Coach. It's a friggin' miracle there aren't more revolts on airplanes, considering the inequity between the two classes.

We landed at Grantley Adams International Airport in Bridgetown promptly at 1:30 p.m. Stepping off the plane onto the jetway, I could immediately feel the tropical air even in the midst of the airport. Grimacing at the thought of what the humidity would do to my hair soon, I was grateful I'd packed extra conditioner and anti-frizz control products.

We quickly found our bags, and once again Joe surprised me by renting a car for our entire stay. He said it would allow us to explore the island during our honeymoon. I wasn't sure about Joe, but the way my body was starting to feel without sex, it was highly doubtful we'd see anything but our hotel room the entire vacation. I voted to rent a Moke, which was similar to a dune buggy, but ever-practical Joe pointed out there was no place to store our luggage or my wedding dress, so we opted for a convertible instead.

Buckled into the car with a map and all of our baggage, my first shock came when we exited the airport and realized everyone was driving on the wrong side of the road!

"Uh Joe?"

"I know," he blew the hair out of his eyes and adjusted his Oakley's. "Probably better not talk to me. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing."

I started giggling and that pretty much set the tone for our entire trip to the resort in Holetown. We couldn't figure out the roads, the roundabouts—the anything. Thank God Joe was back to his usual confident self, because we had to test his manhood several times by stopping for directions. With all of the confusion, it was almost four o'clock by the time we arrived at Mango Bay.

"Wow," was about all I could muster when we pulled up the front entrance of the resort. I was overwhelmed. "It's beautiful, Joe."

"It is," he agreed, equally awestruck.

He stopped the car at the valet and two young men in uniform immediately approached us. "Good afternoon, sir," the first man said. "Checking in?"

"Yeah, thanks," Joe replied. He got out of the car. The second attendant opened the passenger door, and I exited as well.

"You go right on in to registration," the first man said. "We'll take care of your car and luggage."

"Sounds great." Joe handed them each five dollars.

Taking my hand, he led me into the lobby area. I was already in love with this place. It wasn't as huge or as opulent as some of the larger resorts you'd find in the tropics, which is what made it perfect in my eyes. This place felt intimate and homey, like I was going to receive personalized attention from every staff member throughout our stay.

We made our way over to the registration desk where an older woman with a nametag that read Maya greeted us. "Welcome to Barbados and Mango Bay."

"Thanks," Joe acknowledged. "We have a reservation for Morelli."

Maya's eyes lit up. "Of course, Mr. Morelli. I understand you're having a wedding here on Saturday."

"That's right."

"Wonderful—Congratulations. I have you down in the Penthouse Suite for ten nights. Is that correct?"

"Yes, but I was wondering if we might be able to change the first two nights to just an oceanfront room, preferably with two beds."

Both Maya and I looked at Joe like he was crazy. He leaned over and muttered, "If you really want to wait until Saturday night, it's the only way, Cupcake. I'm not making any promises otherwise."

I felt a rush of heat course through my entire body. My face turned red and Maya must have picked up on the gist of what was being said because she immediately responded, "Absolutely we can make the change. We only have twin beds though. Will that be a problem?"

"How about a king?" I murmured back to Joe. I really didn't want his six-foot body to be cramped and miserable in a twin bed for two nights.

He gave me a look and sighed. Turning to Maya, he said, "Okay, we'll try a king."

Maya did a good job of concealing her amusement and quickly made the necessary adjustments. She handed us two sets of room cards, along with a sheet of paper. "You have an appointment tomorrow at 10 a.m. with our wedding coordinator, Marina. She'll walk you through the process of getting your marriage license and through the ceremony itself."

"Sounds good," Joe said looking around the lobby. "It seems quiet. Weren't you able to fill the rest of your rooms after the big wedding cancellation?"

Maya shrugged. "We have a larger group coming in tomorrow afternoon, but the resort will still only be about half-full for the weekend. Enjoy the extra attention you'll be getting."

"Oh we will," I grinned.

We were promptly taken to our room overlooking the Caribbean. Walking out to stand on the balcony, I took in the view and the smell of the salt water and quickly decided if this was the oceanfront, I couldn't imagine how nice the Penthouse Suite was going to be. Joe quickly paid the bellman, closed the door and came out to join me.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, almost shyly.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I think I'm the luckiest woman in the world, Joe Morelli—not only because we're here, but because someone like you could love a girl like me."

Joe slid his arms around my waist and drew me up against him. "Are you kidding? You're the grand prize, and I do love you. I'm _crazy_ in love with you."

"I know," I said softly. "I'm starting to think my idea of waiting until Saturday night was a bad idea. I have an awful lot of needs that keep growing more and more demanding." I traced a finger across the faded scar above his eye.

Joe immediately closed in and found my lips with his own. What started out as a simple kiss quickly escalated until I found myself stroking his erection beneath his pants. "Make love to me, Joe," I whispered against his lips. "Please? I want you so badly."

He groaned, reaching beneath my top to feel the soft skin above the cups of my bra. He was breathing heavily and pressing his lower body into mine. "I want you too."

With self-control I obviously no longer had, he managed to drag himself away from me. "But you're right," he got out in between breaths of air.

"What do you mean?" I asked, reaching for him again.

Joe put his hands on my arms and held me away from him slightly. "If how we feel right now is any indication, Saturday night is going to be fucking combustible. I want to wait."

My jaw dropped. Morelli was refusing sex?

He saw the look on my face and gave a short laugh laced with frustration. "I know. It's one for the record books, but I'm serious. Just think how amazing that first time as man and wife is going to feel. We're both adults. We can handle this."

"Okay," I agreed doubtfully.

Joe slipped off his shoes. "Dinner's not for another hour or so. You want to go explore or take a nap and a shower?"

The mere mention of a nap had me stifling a yawn. We'd gotten up at 3 a.m. that morning, and I was still tired, despite the nap on the flight. I promptly replied, "Nap and shower, but will you at least hold me?"

He pulled back the covers to the bed and quickly climbed in beside me—fully clothed. Spooning himself around my body, he assured me, "I will always hold you, Cupcake."

We were both asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>"I ate too much," I complained a few hours later thankful I had on a sundress and not tight pants.<p>

We were sitting out on the open-aired terrace of the dining room, which had been the perfect backdrop for an incredibly romantic meal. Tonight the restaurant had served a buffet, and I decided I was glad I hadn't been in the mood to eat much lately, considering how many pounds I was bound to gain on this trip.

"Me too," Joe agreed uncomfortably. "Let's go walk some of this off on the beach."

Taking my hand, he led me past the pool area and out to the sand where he quickly shed his shoes and socks while I slipped off my high-heeled sandals. The sun already halfway down the horizon and the warm breeze off the water was exhilarating. After a few minutes of walking, Joe found two chaise lounges sitting side-by-side and pulled us both down to watch the rest of the sunset.

"I can't get close enough to you like this," I complained after a moment not quite certain where my sudden clinginess was coming from.

Joe didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed pretty pleased at this newfound side of me. Without saying a word, he held out his hand, so that I could slip between his legs with my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms and legs around me, and for the longest time we didn't even speak. Instead we watched the glorious tapestry in front of us as the sun went beyond the sea.

I could feel Joe's lower body hardening against my back, but he made no move to initiate anything between us. He seemed content to hold me and plant kisses along my neck and jaw line.

"Tell me what I need to know about you, Steph," he suddenly spoke low in my ear. His voice was so erotic I couldn't even process what he was saying at first.

"What do you mean?"

"I know so much about you, but before you become my wife, tell me what I don't know."

I wrinkled my forward not quite sure what he meant, so I blurted, "I like to eat."

I could feel Joe's chest moving in silent laughter. "Yes, I've figured that out already, thank you. I'm talking about what makes you tick, Cupcake. What do you need from me as a husband? I'm being serious here, so answer me honestly."

"I'm not sure," I hesitated.

"Sure you are," he chided. "You're just afraid to answer. So I'll go first."

"You mean I have to remember rules in this marriage?"

"Not rules," he corrected. "More like helpful hints."

"Ah…okay. Proceed."

He hugged me closer. "I'm a pretty simple guy really."

I snorted loudly.

"I am," he protested. "It doesn't take much to make me happy. A pizza, a beer and a sporting event make a great night."

"Amen to that."

"I'm loyal and committed to what I love—my family, my friends and, up until recently, my job—although I'm hoping that last one makes a comeback soon. I have a terrible temper and have been known to have a jealous streak when it comes to you."

Tilting my head, I made sure he could see my eye roll.

"I have a tremendous ability to compartmentalize. It comes partly from being a guy, but mostly from being a cop. If we have an argument, don't assume I'm not thinking about it just because I'm not talking. I need time to process things like I did a couple of nights ago with my job. If you push me, I'll either blow up or push back."

Oddly enough I'd never felt closer to Joe than at that moment out under the rapidly darkening sky with just his voice speaking softly in my ear.

"I love sex, and making love to you is more intoxicating than anything else I've ever experienced in my entire life. You have no idea how much power you have over me, Stephanie. It scares me sometimes."

"I feel that way too," I admitted. "It's why I fought you for so long about committing. I was afraid of losing myself."

He nodded against my cheek. "Somehow I think we're both going to find we're even stronger together than we ever were apart. I want to give you all of me—no holding back. Does that make sense?"

"Yes."

"_The_ most important thing you need to know about me though, Cupcake, is that I can deal with anything—forgive anything—as long as I know the truth. Truth defines life for me—does that make sense?"

_Not really. _I wasn't quite certain what he was trying to get me to understand. I didn't like the involuntary shiver that ran through my body at the intensity of his voice. There were still things I hadn't completely shared with Joe, including the extent of what my relationship had been with Ranger. Should I tell him about some of the choices I'd made? I didn't want to spoil the beauty of this moment with the chance that we'd argue or I'd hurt him.

Unsure of how to respond, I simply nodded. "I'll do my best.

He kissed my temple. "Good. Now I'm asking you again. Tell me what you need for me to understand about you."

I thought about it for a few moments. "I'm a pretty simple person too."

It was Joe's turn to snort.

I dug my elbow into his ribcage. "I am, Morelli. You don't realize how lucky you are that I also like pizza, beer and sporting events."

"Oh, I know I'm lucky. Believe me."

"Like you I'm passionate about my family, friends and job—and shopping. I'm definitely passionate about shopping.

"What else," he encouraged.

I decided he deserved more than surface answers, so I took a deep breath and forged ahead.

"People don't always realize I'm actually shy and incredibly uncomfortable in social situations. I have a tendency to think I don't measure up to other people's standards. Consequently, I fight even harder to go in the opposite direction because I'm afraid to allow people to see all of my insecurities."

Joe didn't say anything, but linked his fingers with mine at my waist.

"I'm deathly afraid of being rejected again like I've been in the past. I know now it's why I was so loose with my morals and allowed things with Ranger to get out of hand. It was easier to push the envelope and hurt you first rather than stand back and wait for you to wake up and figure out I'm not worth it and leave me."

"Steph—"

I found myself starting to tear up. "Joe, I know you've said you've forgiven me about Ranger, but I still feel so dirty inside. Sometimes I feel as though I don't deserve all this happiness after what I did."

Joe took my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "Stephanie, you've got to believe me when I tell you it's all been forgotten. We both made a lot of foolish mistakes through the years, starting back when we were kids. But I don't want to spend our lives looking backward. Saturday marks a whole new beginning for us, and it's all that matters to me. I'm not lying to you."

I nodded my head and wiped away the tears. "You need to understand I might forget that sometimes, because I have a hard time getting rid of guilt. I _was_ raised Catholic, you know."

We both laughed and then fell silent for a moment.

"I fight too hard sometimes against the Morelli curse," Joe admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so goddamn afraid of becoming my father. At times I push too hard in the opposite direction to prove I'm not."

"I never knew your father," I said, "but if any of the talk I've heard is true, you are _nothing _like him."

"No, I'm not," he agreed. "My father was a complete asshole. I'm only an asshole part of the time."

"Stop," I scolded lightly. I stroked his arm gently. "Sometime I'd like to hear more about your childhood."

My hair blew slightly as Joe exhaled loudly. "It's not a pretty story. I'll tell you, but not tonight, okay? I just want to be happy."

"Agreed."

We lay there enjoying a longer silence.

"Can I ask you another question, Cupcake?"

"Sure."

"Do you think you'd ever like to have a baby with me?"

My heart jumped. This had always been a sore subject between the two of us—mostly because I was under the impression Morelli hated my job and wanted me to be a Burg housewife. Knowing this wasn't the case; I gave it some serious thought.

Joe misinterpreted my silence. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make it sound like that's all I'm interested in. I'd be just as happy if it were the two of us for the rest of our lives. You're my family now. But the other night when we were at Pino's, you said something to me after Gilman walked away that's stuck with me ever since."

"You mean about never calling a child of ours Joey?"

I could barely hear his reponse. "Yeah."

"I shouldn't said that," I apologized. "I made it sound as though having a son named after you would be a terrible thing. I just meant—"

"I know what you meant. It's okay."

I looked up again and met his gaze. "I think I'd love to have your baby someday."

A grin flashed across Joe's face. "Yeah?"

"You'll be an awesome Dad."

"And you'll be an incredible mother."

"I know nothing about babies, and I can't even cook!" I protested, shaking my head.

"Who cares?"

"And I love my job."

"So keep working. Stephanie, I don't want to change you, okay? I think you're fucking incredible just the way you are—with a baby or without a baby, working or at home, naked or dressed—"

"I get the picture," I kissed his neck. "I love you so much, Joe."

"I love you. We should probably head back and think about getting to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

I nodded. "Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome, but for what?"

"For encouraging me to talk. You're right. I want to give you all of me too—no holding back."

Joe captured my lips for a soul-searing kiss. "We have the rest of our lives to learn about each other. I'll never stop trying to understand you. I promise."

"Me neither."

Somehow it felt as though we had taken our own personal vows that night, and it made me long for the real ones we'd say in another two days.

We both stood. Joe wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I placed mine about his waist. Together we made our way across the sand beneath the now star-filled sky, and I knew I'd never been happier.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

"Hurry _UP_, Stephanie."

Flinging open the door to the bathroom, I gave Joe my best evil eye, which unfortunately never seemed to faze him. "Give me a frickin' break, Morelli. Do you not see what I'm dealing with here?" I pointed dramatically to the frizzy mass of hair surrounding my head and shoulders.

Joe took advantage of the door being opened by grabbing my hand and pulling me across the room toward the entrance to our hotel room. "You look beautiful. Now come _ON_. It's 9:58. We're going to be late."

Hastily grabbing my purse as we passed by the side table, I allowed Joe to hustle me down the hallway.

I continued to complain. "_YOU_ wouldn't understand what it's like to look as though you've stuck your finger in an electrical socket. _YOU_ look like a goddamn movie star no matter what time of day or night."

Joe had no patience for the elevator and had us practically jog down the two flights of stairs to the lobby area. Pausing long enough to give me a hard kiss on the mouth, he said in a voice that clearly indicated he wasn't paying attention, "Thanks. You're beautiful too—trust me." All the while his eyes were scanning the lobby. "I wonder where the heck we're supposed to go to meet this Marina chick."

"Good morning, I'm Marina," a raspy voice spoke from behind us.

Turning around I about fell over when I saw Joe's image of a "chick". Marina had to be seventy if she was a day with a voice hardened by years of alcohol and cigarettes. At a little under five feet tall, her total weight probably matched that of my right thigh. Her steel gray hair was short and spiky, and there was a tattoo of a rose on the side of her neck. _This _woman was going to provide the wedding of my dreams? She looked better suited to host a fish fry at the local VFW post.

"You must be Mr. Morelli," she extended a wrinkled hand leathered by the sun. "And Ms. Plum, right? My office is this way."

I glanced frantically at Joe as we followed her down a short hallway into a well-appointed meeting space. He squeezed my hand, and spoke politely to Marina, "Uh, are you a native of Barbados?"

She gave a hoarse bark of a laugh. "No, honey. I'm originally from Gary, Indiana. I transplanted down here about twenty years ago after divorcing my third husband Lewis."

_Terrific—I have a professional divorcee for a wedding coordinator._

All of my excitement and emotional high from last night's romantic evening with Joe came to a crashing halt, and a wave of homesickness swept over me. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to have my mom by my side to help me with the arrangements. Maybe we'd fight, but at least I'd know she would want something normal, whereas Marina would probably have me making my entrance to the ceremony on a Harley. Trying not to let Joe see my anxiety, I pasted a fake smile on my face and complied when she gestured us toward a love seat on the side of the room.

Marina picked up a legal pad and a pen and took a seat next to us in a wing-backed chair. "As you know, we had a last-minute cancellation for a huge wedding this weekend, and as a result the resort is really only about half-full. We can pretty much accommodate anything you have in mind for the ceremony."

Joe cleared his throat. He sounded as though he was about to go into interrogation mode. "Have you been doing this for very long, Marina?"

She gave another phlegm-filled chuckle. "Honey, I've been doing this for nearly four decades both here and in the States, and I've _never _had a dissatisfied couple. Trust me."

I could see Joe slowly relax against the back of the couch. Unfortunately, I still wasn't quite feeling the love with this woman. "Are there any other coordinators here at the resort?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from sounding too hopeful.

Joe put his hand on my knee to caution me against saying more. He knew damn well what I was hinting at, but Marina evidently didn't; or otherwise chose to simply take my uncertainty in stride.

"No, I'm the sole coordinator. We're not a very large resort as you can see." She whipped out a pair of reading glasses and slid them on her nose. "Okay, let's get down to business, shall we? What time were you thinking you'd like to have the ceremony?"

Taking a quick peek at me, Joe responded, "We'd like to begin about 6 p.m. That way the sun will just be starting to set when we're finishing the vows."

Marina nodded, while scribbling on her pad. "And you requested a priest to conduct the ceremony when you made your reservation, correct?"

I looked at Joe in surprise. He answered sheepishly, "Yes, that's right." Turning to me, he added, "I figured it would make our elopement a little easier for the mothers to swallow if the vows were spoken by a priest."

Marina consulted her notes. "It also indicates on your reservation form there will be no guests in attendance. You're going to need two witnesses. I'll make arrangements for one of our other employees to be on hand to serve with me."

My throat was beginning to close. _Was there really going to be no one but deep throat here and a pool boy to witness the moment I'd been waiting for all my life? _What had I been thinking? Where was Mary Lou to hold my bouquet? Where was my mother to fuss over my train? Where was my father to walk me down the aisle? The reality of our hasty decision to elope was hitting me squarely in the face.

I tuned back in to Marina's voice as she said, "Obviously we don't need to discuss a reception then. I assume you'll be dining in your room—the Penthouse Suite, correct?"

Joe was studying my face closely. I'm sure he could tell my enthusiasm was dimming. "That's right," he acknowledged with a slight frown.

"We'll take care of all the decorations, flowers, priest and photographer, unless you have specific requests."

"Do you, Cupcake?"

"No," I whispered. _Focus, Stephanie! _I needed to concentrate on all the millions of reasons why this was the right way for us to get married, beginning with the fact Joe was dishing out megabucks because he thought this was what I wanted.

"Fine. Let's talk about the marriage license. I'll need your passports to make the arrangements. Oh—and neither of you have been married previously, have you?"

"I was."

Marina looked at me in sympathy. _Probably thinking of her THREE divorces! _"I'll need a copy of your original decree or a certified copy of Final Judgment. You did have your Bishop back home send the relevant documents to the bishop in Bridgetown, didn't you?"

My eyes went buggy and I turned to Joe frantically. _We were doomed!_

"Yes, he should have received a fax Wednesday with all the information," Joe answered.

I let out a _whoosh_ of air. "How did you know to do that?" I asked weakly.

"Sherry, my travel agent, told me what to do when I made the arrangements." He moved his hand from my knee and wrapped his whole arm around me instead. "Are you okay, Steph?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," I answered unconvincingly. "It's just warm in here. Don't you think it's warm in here?" I picked up a file from the coffee table in front of us and began to fan myself.

"Not really."

"Bridal jitters," Marina nodded her head knowingly. "I've seen it a million times—especially when the couple is eloping. No worries, sweetie. I'll give you a beautiful wedding. You leave everything to me. Now how about music?"

An image of Lula came to mind. She'd been bound and determined that she was going to sing for my wedding. It would have probably been the most horrible-sounding thing ever, but it would have come from her heart. Just how many people were going to be let down by my selfish desire to take the easy route?

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I needed to get out of there. Standing up, I looked apologetically at Joe. "I need some air. I'll be back."

Without even waiting for his response, I made my way out of Marina's office and walked dazedly back to our hotel room. Collapsing onto one of the chairs on the balcony, I started to cry, mourning for all that might have and should have been if we'd not been in such a hurry. My Catholic guilt was alive and kicking.

It was at least another hour before Joe opened the door and made his way out to where I was seated, my arms hugging my knees against my chest. I tried to quickly wipe away the evidence of my tears, but it did little good.

He knelt down in front of me and wrapped his hands around my ankles. "What is it, Cupcake? Tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh Joe—"

I could see his cop face slip into place. He swallowed hard. "Have you changed your mind about getting married?"

"No!" I grabbed his hands. "Absolutely not. I want to marry you more than anything else in the world."

"Then I don't understand. What's the matter? Is it Marina? She was a surprise for sure, but after you left, we got to talking, and she really does know what she's doing, Steph. It's going to be a beautiful ceremony. I promise."

"And no one will see it but us," I mumbled softly.

A look of understanding came over Joe's face. "You're homesick."

I nodded miserably. "I didn't even realize I was until she started in with the details, and it finally clicked in my brain no one we love is going to able to see us commit to one another after all these years. I feel incredibly selfish."

I started to cry harder. Joe wasted no time. He pulled me up, moved into my seat and tugged me onto his lap. "It's _okay_, sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close while I sobbed. "We aren't being selfish. You know in your heart of hearts it would have been a disaster had we tried to have a ceremony at home. The whole Burg would have been fighting over the right way for us to say, "I do". This way we can concentrate on one another and nothing else."

"Yes, but—"

"I promise when we go back home we'll have a huge blowout reception with everyone we know."

He was right. I was being foolish to lose sight of why we were doing this. This wedding _was _about us. There would be time to celebrate with all of our family and friends later. Perhaps if I just kept telling myself that over and over again, I might actually start to believe it by tomorrow night.

Deciding I'd better at least try to appear as though I was feeling better about everything, I asked, "What's next on the agenda?"

Joe gave me a kiss on the nose. "That's my girl. It's all going to work out—you'll see." He ran a finger lightly down the V-neck of my blouse, so that it was resting between my breasts. "How about we put our suits on and get a little sun down by the pool this afternoon? We can have lunch down there and look at wedding rings."

"How in the world are we going to look at wedding rings?" I was totally perplexed.

"Marina's arranged for a representative from the local jeweler here in Holetown to meet us at the pool with several choices for wedding bands."

_Hunh! _Talk about personalized attention. Perhaps I _was _being too hasty in feeling homesick. A day by the pool was sounding better and better. "What about Marina? Do we have to make additional arrangements with her?"

Joe was no longer listening. He was too busy trying to sneak a peak down my blouse.

"Joe?"

"Huh? Oh—no! Marina's all set. She and I took care of everything."

I leaned my forehead against his and said softly, "Thank you. Sorry I freaked out for a bit."

"No worries. You're right. It would have been amazing to have our family and close friends share in our joy, but I honestly don't know how we could've made that happen."

I nodded. "Let me go change, and we can head down to the pool."

"Do I get to see the string bikini?" Joe asked hopefully, running his hands up beneath my blouse to encircle the bare skin of my stomach."

"Huh-uh," I gave him an evil grin. "Not until we're married. I'm saving that particular article of clothing for my husband."

A possessive look swept over his face and the wolf grin appeared.

"Soon, Cupcake."

* * *

><p>Our afternoon fared much better than the morning. While I staked out chaise lounges next to the pool, Joe went and got us two plates from the lunch buffet. We stuffed ourselves on fish sandwiches, salad and penne pasta, and then took naps in the sun until Marina awakened us about an hour later with Omari, the representative from the jeweler.<p>

Thinking he was only going to bring a couple of choices, I was pleasantly surprised when Omari opened up a case to reveal several dozen styles of wedding bands for both men and women. I already knew I wanted a very simple, thin white gold band. I didn't want anything to take away from the magnificence of my engagement ring. Joe gravitated toward a plain band as well, so the choice ended up being rather simple. Handing the rings to Joe, who promptly tucked them in the pocket of his swim trunks, Omari said he would take care of putting the charge onto our hotel bill.

"You feeling a little better about things this afternoon, Stephanie," Marina croaked in her bar room voice while patting my shoulder.

Shielding my eyes over my sunglasses, I looked up at this oddity before me and realized with shame she really did care about our wedding and me. I was being incredibly ungrateful and vowed to put on a better face for both Joe and her, even though I was still having second thoughts about not being married in Trenton.

"I'm fine," I smiled at her. "Blame this morning on nerves."

"Understandable, but you can stop worrying. You're going to have a fairytale wedding tomorrow—that I can promise." She headed back toward the lobby with Omari.

"She's right, you know," Joe said lazily, reaching over to lay his hand on my stomach. "I won't allow it to be anything less than perfect for you, Cupcake."

"I know," I said quietly.

Joe was asleep again within minutes, but my mind was running wild. Being in this tropical resort was bringing back too many memories of my time with Ranger in Hawaii not even six weeks ago. How was it possible my life could change so much in such a short time? I'd gone from being a waffling slut to a totally committed—about to be married—person in just over a month. While I didn't have any regrets about agreeing to marry Joe, I couldn't help but feel anxious about how fast things were changing. I'd never handled change well, and this was all so scary. What if I failed Joe as a wife? I'd already failed him as a girlfriend by screwing around with Ranger. And _what about_ Ranger? I still hadn't sought his forgiveness for leading him on all that time. Part of me was ready to grow up and have a fabulous life with Joe. The other part was afraid of disappointing him and everyone else whom I loved.

What had happened to my joy and confidence from the night before? Why was I suddenly feeling this overwhelming urge to run? I'd run my whole life. Wasn't it time to stop?

"I can hear your brain working overtime all the way over here," Joe complained. His Oakley's concealed his eyes, but I could tell he was sensing my angst.

"I'm fine," I denied. "We should think about heading back up to the room though. I don't want to look like a tomato for the wedding."

He sat up and moved over to sit sideways next to me. "Steph, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I'm _fine,_" I repeated with a little more force. Purposefully changing the subject, I noted, "The resort guide upstairs said tonight is Barbecue night, which means we don't have to get dressed up for dinner."

Joe opened his mouth as if to say something, and then changed his mind. He nodded instead. Standing, he took my hand to help me up and made sure our wedding rings were still safely in his pocket. "Okay. Let's go, Cupcake."

* * *

><p>Two hours later we were showered and dressed for dinner. Joe had decided to wear khaki pants and a polo shirt and, at the last minute, had convinced me to put on a pair of Capri pants and a sleeveless wraparound blouse.<p>

"I don't get why you want us to get dressed up?" I complained as we walked toward the restaurant. "Everyone else is going to be in shorts. How am I supposed to eat barbecue in a white top?"

"Pretend like this is our rehearsal dinner," Joe replied in a strange-sounding voice.

Taking a closer look at his face, I could see his forehead sweating profusely. His eyes kept darting around the lobby until we paused to stand just outside of the restaurant.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked in concern. Running my hand across his forward, I could feel the clamminess. "You look sort of pale. Are you sick?"

"No," Joe replied, and I could hear nerves in his voice. "Stephanie, I want to ask you something point blank, and I want an honest answer."

Now I was nervous. "_Okay_…"

"Promise?"

"_Yes! _What?"

"Do you want to get married here in Barbados tomorrow or do you want to go back to Trenton?"

_Shit! _How was I supposed to answer a question like that? Yes, I wanted to get married tomorrow, but I also wanted to go home and do things right by my family. Which of the two was more important to me?

"Get married," I finally said with more confidence than I actually felt. "I want to be Mrs. Joseph Morelli by tomorrow night and not a moment later."

"And you're okay with your parents and everyone else not being here to be a part of it?"

I couldn't help it—tears started filling my eyes again. "I don't know," I admitted honestly.

I could hear the restaurant filling with more and more people in the background. We needed to hurry in there or miss getting a good table for dinner. Joe looked around anxiously again and started speaking faster.

"How much do you love me, Cupcake?"

_Talk about flying out of left field—what the hell? _"With everything I am. You _know_ that. What's wrong with you tonight?"

"I'm kind of scared right now."

"Of?"

"You."

"Good grief—why?"

"Because I'm either about to become your biggest hero or a very lonely old man in about five seconds."

"Huh?" I looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. _Maybe he had a fever._

And then I heard it—Grandma Mazur's unmistakable cackle coming from inside the restaurant.

My head whipped toward the sound and then back at Joe.

"Did you hear that?"

Joe nodded with a faint smile on his face.

Pushing me slightly toward the open doorway, he whispered. "Please don't kill me, okay?"

"What—?"

"_SURPRISE!"_


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

"Omigod," I whispered breathlessly. I could feel Joe's hand on my back pushing me forward onto the terrace, but my mind refused to process what was happening.

There in front of me stood my world.

My mother was the first to reach for me. "Stephanie," she pulled me into her embrace and spoke low in my ear. "Don't think I won't kill you for trying to exclude your mother on the biggest day of your life!"

"Mom—"

"I'm kidding, sweetheart." Her eyes actually sparkled as she smiled at me. _She was smiling!_ "Joe explained everything. We're glad to be here."

"But how _did_ you get here?" I was completely dazed. There's no way my parents could afford to fly to Barbados for the weekend.

My father was next in line to give me an awkward hug. Emotion wasn't his strong suit, and he looked downright uncomfortable in a tropical button-down shirt that could only have been my mother's doing. "You okay?" he asked gruffly.

I looked around me trying to find Joe, but he'd been swept away into his own reunion with his mother, Grandma Bella, his siblings and spouses, and Mooch and Shirley.

"I'm in utter shock right now, Dad." I answered truthfully.

His face actually creased into something that might have passed as a smile. "I bet you are."

Grandma Mazur pushed her way in between us. "Ha! I _knew _you wouldn't be able to wait to get married once you set your minds to it."

"Hi Grandma." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She leaned in closer and said conspiringly, "I've got a bag of sex toys packed for your honeymoon up in my room. We can go through it later when we're alone. You might need instruction on how some of the things work."

_Good God. _I could only imagine what she'd brought.

Glancing over her bony shoulder, I saw Valerie and Albert. "Well, you must not hate me too much if you were willing to fly all this way to see me get married.

Valerie tossed her perfect hair over her shoulder. _No tropical frizz for her! _"Albert and I aren't crazy. You think we'd pass up a free trip without the kids?" She winked at me.

_Free trip? _Joe had paid for _all_ of these people to attend our wedding? I was completely overwhelmed at the notion.

Just then Lula, Connie and Tank approached me. "Omigod!' I put my hands to my head. "You're here too?" I reached out to grab Lula's hand. "Are you well enough to travel?"

She guffawed, "Girlie, I'm fine. Well not as _fine_ as that man of yours, but I guess that's a different kind of fine all together now, ain't it." She gave me a hug. "And I must say I'm having to change my opinion of Officer Hottie. He may be a cop, but he has excellent taste in both women and weddings. Girl, this place is paradise!"

I reached around her to hug Connie. "I can't believe you're here. Still mad at me?"

Connie waved her hand. "It was all an act, Steph. Joe told me to call and give you grief after he found out you hadn't told me yet."

"When did he call you?" I asked in confusion.

"Wednesday morning. That's when he called all of us to invite us to the wedding."

"You too, Tank?"

He nodded. "I thought maybe he was inviting me because of Lula, but he said he was asking me to come as his friend." He looked both embarrassed and touched at the same time. I knew Joe meant the sentiment too. He'd grown to respect and appreciate Tank during the Kennard Case.

I desperately needed to talk with Joe. Turning around to find him, I ran smack dab into Eddie and my cousin Shirley. "Eddie!"

They both gave me a hug. "We couldn't believe it when Joe called on Wednesday. Leave it to him to know you like a book, huh Steph? I'm so glad I get to see you two put all this craziness to an end."

"Yeah, it was really nice of him to invite us," Shirley volunteered. "Too bad the flight from Miami was so rough. And the flight attendant we had—I don't know where the hell she went to school, but oy vey!"

_Shirley—ever the whiner. _I was so happy to see them I didn't even care.

"Quit your bitching, Shirley. Honest to God, where are your manners?" I heard my favorite Jersey-girl voice behind me and about wept with the knowledge she was here.

In fact, I _was_ starting to weep. "Mare," I shrieked through my tears, reaching blindly for my oldest and dearest friend. "You're here."

"No place I'd rather be, Wonder Woman," she hugged me close and said in an undertone. "Your man is fucking unbelievable, Steph." She stood back, so that Lenny could give me a hug as well.

"Hey, Stephanie. This is all pretty amazing. You look good."

"Thanks, Lenny," I whispered.

I was really starting to lose it. _Where was Joe? _I needed so badly to hold him—to thank him. Looking back toward where he'd been standing earlier with his family, I saw him talking to my father, but his eyes were fixed on me. He saw my tears and immediately broke away and pushed through the crowd to get to me. He slid his hands up my arms and began wiping away the moisture.

"Did I mess up?" he asked cautiously, nerves still evident in his voice.

My answer was to throw my arms around his neck and start sobbing into his shirt.

"Cupcake? Seriously, I can't tell if you're happy or upset right now. Are you mad?"

"Yes, I'm mad, you idiot—madly in love with you!" I pulled his head down and transferred the entire myriad of feelings consuming me into a passion-filled kiss.

I'm not sure how long we stood there, but it must have been awhile, because it took Mooch's smart-ass "Save some for the honeymoon, will ya?" to finally break us apart.

His comment broke the ice for our guests and soon everyone was laughing and searching for a place to sit among three large tables set up in a U-Shape on the terrace. Joe and I remained where we were standing. I was still crying, and he was still frantically trying to wipe away the tears.

"Please don't cry, Steph," he pleaded. "I only wanted to make you happy."

"I _am _happy, goofball. I'm fucking delirious," I kissed him again. "I'm also completely overwhelmed and utterly confused. How in the hell did you pull this off?"

Joe flashed me the patented Morelli grin. "You really want to get into it now? You'll miss dinner."

_Damn. _I was starving too. I narrowed my eyes slightly and said, "Alright, I'll be patient through dinner, but then I want the whole story. Did you seriously pay for all of these people to come? Joe, you can't afford this!"

He just stared at me, still smiling.

It hit me. "The check. You cashed the check!"

"I've always said you're the smartest girl I know."

"But you were so hell-bent on not keeping the money."

"If I promise to tell you everything later, can we please go eat. Everyone's waiting for us."

"Fine, but I want explicit details later, Morelli."

He gave me one more kiss, and I wiped my eyes for the last time. Taking my hand, Joe led me over to the tables where our guests were already seated. I slipped away and went over to greet his family members. Mrs. Morelli gave me a hug. Grandma Bella patted the hand I placed on her shoulder and said, "Don't _ever _doubt the eye, Stephanie."_Yikes!_ I really didn't know Joe's siblings all that well—other than by reputation—but I said hello to each of them and tried frantically to match names with faces. Mooch tried to give me a hard time, but ended up planting a kiss on my cheek and telling me he was proud of me for wising up and realizing Joe and I were meant to be together.

Finally Joe and I slipped into our seats at the center table, and, as if by magic, the food began to appear—big platters of ribs and chicken, large bowls of salad, corn on the cob and several different types of rolls and sweet breads. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Marina overseeing the wait staff like a drill sergeant.

"So all of that talk this morning was for show, wasn't it?" I accused Joe, jerking my head to indicate Marina's presence. "You two already had the whole thing planned."

"Pretty much," Joe acknowledged. "Although I never spoke to Marina directly. Her appearance this morning was just as much a shock to me as it was to you. Sherry made all the arrangements on my behalf. She showed me a list of options back at her office in Trenton, and I simply chose what I thought you'd like."

"I should leave you standing at the altar for what you put me through today. Why didn't you tell me about your plans?"

He looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. "Are you kidding me? What's the one sure-fire thing I can count on with you, Cupcake?"

I pretended to think about it and whispered naughtily in his ear, "That I'm the best lover you'll ever have?"

Joe's eyes immediately darkened. "Without a doubt." He ran his finger across my cheek. "Okay, the _second _sure-fire thing I can count on with you is if _I_ suggest something, you're going to fight me tooth and nail to do the exact opposite. You can't help it. It's some kind of ingrained self-defense mechanism where I'm concerned."

"That's not true!"

Mary Lou was seated next to me and leaned over, clearly eavesdropping. "Of course it's true. _Everyone _knows that about you, Steph. You do it all the time and not just with Joe."

"Joe better be the only one she _does _it with from now on," he gave a smirk and kissed me. "In fact, Joe wouldn't mind _doing_ _it_ with her right now."

Mary Lou snorted and went back to eating her meal.

"_Behave!_" I smacked his leg playfully under the table and then decided to leave it there throughout dinner.

The food was delicious, and I was over the moon about having everyone there to celebrate with us. Unfortunately, our sexual bantering had caused my gratitude toward Joe to take a definite turn toward the tawdry. I could feel the muscles in his thigh bunch beneath my hand every time he shifted his position. Below the relative privacy of the tablecloth, my hand got bolder as my own body began to heat with desire. Taking my index finger, I lightly traced over the rock-hard bulge in his pants, paying extra close attention to where I knew the tip of his head to be. All the while I tried to concentrate on my conversation with Mary Lou and Lenny.

Joe slid his arm around me. "You're playing with fire, Cupcake," he warned in a decidedly tense voice, his breath warm in my ear.

I turned my head toward him and smiled wickedly. "I can't help it. You've put me in a very good mood with all of this. I'm feeling _awfully _friendly right now."

His eyes bore into mine. "Say the word and we're out of here. I mean it. To hell with waiting."

I put a finger to my mouth, pretending to ponder. "Tempting. Just one more night, Morelli, and I'm all yours—again and again and—"

Joe grabbed my hand beneath the table and moved it back into my own lap. He frowned in mock frustration. "Thanks to you, I've got to sit here and cool off for a few minutes—preferably alone. Go away, Steph."

I giggled and moved my chair back to stand. "I'm going to mingle with our guests. I'll be sure to send Marina by with some ice water for you. Maybe it'll help cool you down."

"Cute. Your time is coming."

I bent down to give him another hug and took the opportunity to run my tongue around the outer edge of his ear. "Oh I'll be _coming _all right. Multiple times."

Joe squirmed in his chair. "I hate you. Go away."

My laugh rang out over the terrace, and Joe couldn't help but smile at my happiness.

"God, you're such a tease, Stephanie. Leave the poor guy alone," Mary Lou rolled her eyes and grinned. "Come on, let's go fix your make-up. You look like a raccoon."

The two of us met up with Connie and Lula and headed for the ladies lounge off the lobby. Mary Lou had me sit down on the sofa and whipped out her arsenal of cosmetics.

"Okay, I want details," I immediately demanded. "How did Joe arrange all this?"

"I don't know where he got the money," Connie shrugged. "All I know is he called me early Wednesday morning and said the two of you were eloping to Barbados this weekend and did I want to go along with a group of family and friends to be a part of the celebration. He said the flight would leave Friday morning at 6 a.m. and we wouldn't return home until 11 o'clock Sunday night."

Lula nodded her head, her tropical green curls bouncing lightly. "It was the same for Tank and me."

"So you all flew together? That must have been a hell of a trip," I said sardonically.

"Fuckin-A," Mary Lou groused. "Lenny and I got stuck in front of Eddie and Shirley. I don't think she stopped whining the whole goddamn way."

"I still can't believe Joe did this," I sighed happily. I could feel tears threatening again.

"It's about the single most romantic thing I've ever seen," Mary Lou agreed, swiping more mascara on my eyelashes. "And don't you dare ruin my masterpiece by crying again." She gave me a pointed look. "I hope you wake up every morning and remember how insanely lucky you are, Plum."

"Oh I don't know," Connie said with a teasing look on her face. "Seems to me Joe's the lucky one. After all, he _is_ getting a sex fiend for a wife."

"I'm not a sex fiend!" I protested vigorously.

All three of my friends burst out laughing.

"Oh my Gawd! Stop!" Lula was grabbing her side after a minute. "That's the funniest damn thing I've ever heard. Girl, you are like the fucking energizer bunny. You just keep going and going—"

"Yeah, and when one stud gets tired she just moves on to the another," Grandma Mazur's voice broke in.

I turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"I'm not like that anymore, Grandma." I frowned. "I wish you'd stop bringing up Ranger all the time. He's in my past."

She came over and patted me on the shoulder. "I know that, Stephanie. It's just too much fun to tease you."

"Well please don't do it in front of Joe anymore, okay—especially this weekend."

"Fair enough. Now the mothers asked me to come in and find out how long before you're coming back out."

"_Zing! _It's mama-time!" Lula shouted, doing a little hip dance. "I want a front row seat for that cross-examination."

_Oh joy. _I allowed Mary Lou to put a touch more color on my cheeks, and then stood up ready to do battle. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Okay, I can do this. Let's go."

We stepped into the lobby and there they were—the two of them waiting like sentinels, preventing me from returning to the terrace before I answered their inquisition. I had to remind myself how miserable I'd been only hours ago when I thought they wouldn't be here. I could handle this for the sake of their presence.

I put an arm around each of their shoulders and steered them toward the terrace. Connie, Lula, Mary Lou and Grandma Mazur flanked us on either side. "Have I told you how glad I am to see you both? Everything's perfect now that you're here."

"It could have been perfect in Trenton too," my mother noted, "and a lot less expensive. How's Joe paying for all this?"

_Woah, what happened to 'Joe explained everything – we're so happy for you?' _"I'll let him tell you about it," I answered assertively. "But trust me he hasn't put himself into financial ruin."

"It just kills me that all of our family won't be able to see the ceremony," Mrs. Morelli wrung her hands. "My baby's finally getting married and—"

"And the people we love most in the world are here to celebrate with us," I finished positively. _Man, I was getting good at this. _"Don't let petty concerns prevent your from enjoying the most important day of our lives, okay? Especially keep your worries from Joe. After all he's done to pull off this surprise, he deserves nothing but happiness and good wishes from _everyone_."

Without waiting for a response, I gave them a subtle push to head back onto the terrace. Moments later, Mary Lou slowly clapped her hands. "Well done. Where's this Stephanie been all these years?"

"No shit!" Lula agreed.

"Thanks," I grinned. "That felt amazing."

By the time we made our way back outside, the party had moved down to the pool area. Tiki torches had been set out among the little tables, and music was being piped in from somewhere. I sent the girls off to get a drink while I looked for Joe.

Across the pool deck, I could see him sprawled in a chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him and a beer bottle dangling from his fingertips. He was listening to his brothers Tony and Paul. They were gesturing wildly and obviously trying to convince Joe of something, but he merely sat there with a lazy half-smile on his face shaking his head.

_My God he was gorgeous. _Our time at the pool had deepened his already dark Mediterranean skin to a golden brown, setting off his even white teeth. Allowing my eyes to drift over him, I noticed the way his pants were taut against the best part of him and the way the muscles of his arms were clearly defined by the cut of his polo shirt.

My heart stutter-stepped as I observed him. He looked completely relaxed and at peace. Watching him take a long pull on his beer, I felt my tongue running across my own lips in anticipation of tomorrow night. I could hardly wait to get my hands and mouth on the hardness of his body. I knew what it would feel like when he filled me, and my body was already throbbing with the need to be with him.

Joe's internal radar must have sensed my presence, because his head turned slightly and his eyes found mine in the dim light of the torches. He held out his hand, and our gaze never broke as I made my way over to him.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," Joe gave me the smile only reserved for me and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Stephanie, finally! Talk some sense into my baby brother here, will ya?" Tony rolled his eyes. His Jersey accent was much more pronounced than that of his brothers.

"About what?" I asked, loving the way Joe wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I leaned my head back against his shoulder.

"We're trying to convince him to go down the street to a couple of the clubs—kind of a little bachelor party with the other guys here."

Joe was busy nuzzling my neck, so I tilted it to give him better access. "He can do whatever he wants," I said. "He doesn't need my permission."

"But he says he doesn't want to go."

"Why not?"

Joe raised his head long enough to look at Tony and Paul. "Scram," was all he said, but evidently they must have understood he meant it, because they immediately moved on to another table.

He went back to kissing my jaw line. The achy feeling between my legs intensified, and I gave a low moan. "Why don't you want to go?" I asked again, my breath coming in little pants.

"Because I'm not twenty-two, and I know my brothers. Both of them will probably end up trashed and with some young girls tonight—or worse yet hookers. I don't need that crap. I've only got one woman on my mind tonight, and it's about killing me to not be with her."

"Me too," I admitted. "I love you so much, Joe. Thank you for doing all of this for me."

"You're welcome, but it was for me too."

I sat up and shifted slightly on his lap, so that I could look into his face. "What made you do it?"

Joe ran his fingers lightly across my bare shoulders. "I told you I did a lot of soul-searching Tuesday night after you fell asleep. I was trying to process not only my conversation with Big Dog and Carl but the visit from Mrs. Comensoli and the others too. I kept thinking about how Mrs. Comensoli said she'd be insulted if I didn't take the money. She didn't want me to give it away. She wanted me to do something special with it. I knew you were having mixed emotions about not getting married with our families present. I was too. Shit, my mom's been waiting thirty-five years for this event. But I also knew it would be a disaster if we tried to have the wedding in Trenton."

"It all just clicked in your mind," I surmised.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I realized I had a way to make everyone happy sitting right in the palm of my hand, so I took a page from the old Joe Morelli—the street punk—and decided to say to hell with what I felt was the _responsible _thing to do and just _do_ what I wanted for a change."

"So what—you walked into Sherry's office, handed her a check for $150,000 and said go for it?"

Joe gave a short laugh. "Pretty much, although I cashed the actual check first. I put $50,000 in a money market account and gave Sherry the rest. If there's anything left, we'll use it to pay down some of the debt I'm sure I'm inheriting tomorrow."

I was thankful for the darkness, hoping Joe couldn't see me blush about my debt load. "What's the $50,000 for?"

He ran his hand across my abdomen. "Fifty grand compounding over the next eighteen plus years should more than take care of college for our kids."

_Plural? _"Kids!" I exploded. "Let's not get crazy here, Morelli."

He pulled me back down and kissed me softly. "Whatever you want, Cupcake. As long as I have you, the rest is just bonus."

I looked out around the pool area and soaked in the sight of all of our family and friends gathered together. "Everything is perfect, Joe. Everyone we love is here."

"Not everyone," Joe said lightly. I knew immediately he was referring to Ranger. "Don't—"

"Shh." He covered my mouth with his fingers. "I don't mean anything bad by that, Steph. I asked him to come."

_What? _"Why on earth would you do that?"

"It was more like I left him a message on Wednesday, letting him know what was happening. I told him I wasn't trying to rub his face in anything, but that I knew how much he meant to you, and if he felt comfortable with it he was welcome to come. " Joe brushed my hair away from my forehead. "I never heard back from him. I didn't expect too. I'm sure it pissed him off which honestly isn't what I intended. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. _You _make me happy, so stop trying to fix things for me, okay? If it's meant to be for Ranger and me to remain friends, it'll work itself out when we get back home. Right now he's the furthest person from my mind."

We sat there in comfortable silence for a moment.

"You should go out with the guys tonight," I urged him quietly. "It's your last night as a free man."

"Nope. I'm not getting pressured into doing something I don't want to do. I've got unbelievable plans for tomorrow night. No way in hell I'm taking a chance on anything getting in the way of fulfilling all the fantasies I've built up over the past few days. Besides, Eddie and I were talking about taking all the guys snorkeling tomorrow. I'd a million times rather do that."

"Albert snorkeling? I'd pay to see that!"

"How about your dad?"

"Omigod!"

He hugged me closer. "I'd invite you, but I don't think I'm supposed to see you until tomorrow night. You're going to be too busy with the girls anyway."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know something I don't?"

"I made arrangements with Marina for you to take over the spa here at the resort if you want it."

"Are you serious? All of us?"

His voice took a dangerously sexy turn. "Make sure they pamper every inch of your beautiful body, Cupcake. Because I'm going to examine you from head to toe tomorrow night—and then I'm going to taste my way as well."

_Shazam!_

"I'm sleeping in my grandmother's room tonight," I decided on the spot.

"Good idea, because I'm done patiently waiting. I want you, Stephanie."

I practically had an orgasm just from the sound of his voice. "I want you too," I said, desire turning my voice to a throaty murmer.

Joe pressed his lips to mine and made sure I could feel his erection beneath my bottom.

"I'll go up and get my things," I stammered nervously. "I've got something up there for you too. You could probably use it tomorrow."

"I have something for you as well. I'll walk up with you."

Joe let our guests know we'd be back momentarily, while I found Grandma Mazur and asked if I could bunk with her for the night. I think she was excited. She _really_ wanted to show me what was in her bag of sex toys. _Oh boy._

Once we were in our room, Joe reached into his suitcase and pulled out a long jeweler's box, while I rummaged around my bag for the camera I'd wrapped. We sat down on the bed and handed our packages to one another.

"You go first," I offered. "I didn't get a card, because everything that's in my heart, I'm saying at the ceremony tomorrow."

Joe grinned. "Me too." He slowly unwrapped the package to find the camera box. "An underwater SLR? Are you serious? This is fantastic!" He cupped his hand around my neck and pulled me toward him for a heated kiss. "I love it, Steph. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I know how much you love diving and snorkeling. I figured you might as well get some great shots while you're at it."

"It's perfect." He nodded at the package in my hand. "Your turn."

I'm not sure why but my hands started shaking as I opened the ribbon on the low flat box. Slowly opening the lid, I let out a sharp gasp at what lay inside. It was a beautiful Pave diamond heart shaped necklace hanging from an 18-carat white gold chain.

"Mary Lou met me at the jeweler's Wednesday afternoon and helped me pick it out. She said it would look perfect with your dress tomorrow."

"You were a busy boy Wednesday." I could barely find my voice.

"Do you like it?" He sounded almost shy again.

Once more I was overcome with emotion and words failed me. I simply nodded and let him see the love in my eyes.

"I figured you needed something "new" for the ceremony. I hope every time you wear it, you'll remember it's my heart you carry with you, Cupcake."

"And mine with you," I whispered. "Tomorrow night, Joe."

"Tomorrow night."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

It was early Saturday morning, and Grandma Mazur and I were sitting on top of the king-sized bed in her hotel room with the bag of sex toys between us.

"And THIS one is supposedly so good it's guaranteed to blow your hair back," Grandma announced proudly, placing yet another vibrator in my hand. "At least, that's what the girls on the commercial all say."

Trying my best to look properly amazed, enthused and appreciative, I said, "You've got some good stuff here, Grandma. Thank you."

She looked so pleased to be recognized for her efforts I didn't have the heart to tell her Joe and I didn't need any appliances to help make things happen. Just looking at him had me near orgasm half the time, and he could be pretty damn inventive all on his own. There were some good things in the bag though—lotions, massage oils and other little fun pleasures. I was getting some vivid pictures in my mind of what I could do with it all.

Most people think my grandmother is crazy, but I like to think of her as being rather eccentric instead. She'd always been my oasis growing up. On the days when my mother and Valerie drove me absolutely out of my mind, I would call up Grandma and ask if I could stay overnight at her house. With her, there was no judgment, no unrealistic expectations and no guilt. She simply listened and encouraged me to be my own person. Despite being a proper Burg housewife herself, she never forgot how to find the fun in life. If she drove me a little nuts now and then as a grown up, it was a small price to pay for all that she had given when I was young and impressionable.

Thinking about her undying loyalty to me, I said, "I love you, Grandma. I hope you know that."

She gave her usual laugh and patted my hand. "I love you too, Stephanie." She lowered her voice to a stage whisper. "Don't tell your sister, but you've always been my favorite granddaughter. You've got spunk just like me."

I grimaced. "I'm not sure I'd call us spunky, but whatever we are, I'm glad I've had you to help me try and see the humor during some of the worst times in my life."

At my words, Grandma seemed to become more lucid. For a moment she sat quietly, as if in deep thought, then nodded her head once and reached into her purse sitting on the nightstand. From the depths of her bag, she pulled out a piece of faded lined paper. It had been smoothed out some, but you could see where it had once been a crumpled mess.

"What's that," I asked curiously.

I could see her debating within herself again.

"Grandma?"

Finally she said, "I've been keeping something of yours for a long time now, Stephanie. I found it in the wastebasket of my house one morning after you'd spent the night there. You were about sixteen at the time. I have no idea what caused me to look at it—let alone keep it. But there was such power in the words, and somehow I knew one day you'd want to see it and remember."

I had a feeling I knew what was on the paper, and my heart started to race. She handed the sheet to me and ran her smooth, wrinkled fingers over mine. "You'll be needing something "old" today when you walk down the aisle. Perhaps you can fold it up and carry it in the bottom of your shoe as a reminder of how far you and Joe have both come in life." She ran a hand up to cup my cheek. "You're a good girl, Stephanie. I may have teased you a lot about your sex life, but we both know you chose the right man for you. Be happy."

With that she stood, picked up her purse and headed for the door. "I'm going down to the buffet to see if there's any food left. Maybe I'll find me a stud like Officer Hottie too. I'll catch up with you at the spa later." She gave me a wink and was gone.

"Okay," I whispered still somewhat shell-shocked.

Looking down at the paper in my hand, every moment of the night it was written came back to me in an instant—the good _and_ the horrific. It was the letter I'd written to Joe the night he took my virginity at the Tasty Pastry.

After he'd left me alone at the bakery, I'd been at a complete loss as to what to do. I couldn't even bring myself to talk to Mary Lou. That would come later, but right then I needed to be alone to process what had happened. Ashamed and afraid to face my mother, I'd gone to Grandma Mazur's house and spent the night. She never once questioned me about what had happened to upset me so, but had given me a meal, a bed and—best of all—blessed privacy to lick my wounds.

I remembered writing the letter huddled beneath sheets that smelled of the outdoors. Some of the tearstains were still visible on the paper. All these years later, I could taste almost every drop I'd shed on that life-changing night.

_Joe Morelli,_

_You son of a bitch! How could you have used me the way you did tonight? I told you I was a virgin, didn't I? Didn't you see how scared I was to let you touch me—to do the things you did? My God, I trusted you enough to have SEX with you, asshole! I allowed you into my body without a moment's hesitation. You made me feel things I never could have imagined._

_I let you into my heart._

_Who am I kidding? You've been in my heart for years. I've watched you and lusted after you and prayed you'd notice someone as plain as I am. You had me saying, "yes" before you even asked the question. I deserve everything I got tonight. I was no better than Terry Gilman and all her other slutty girlfriends. No, I was worse, because I'm not stupid, and I should have known better. I'm such a loser._

_But I won't be a loser again, Morelli. You are scum to me—understand? If I ever see your pathetic face again, watch out! I won't be responsible for what I do to you. Payback hurts like a bitch—remember that!_

_And don't even think you can come back into my life someday and try to make things okay between us. I'll see right through you. I'll NEVER let you back into my heart again! You aren't worth it._

_Except I'm afraid maybe you are. For that one moment when our bodies were joined I felt as though our souls were united as well. It was the most powerful feeling I've ever known. It makes me sick to think about what could have been if you'd only stayed. My prayer now is that your every moment is tortured by the thought of what you left behind. I want to haunt your dreams, Morelli. And when you DO come crawling back, I'm going to spit in your face._

_Only I'm afraid I won't. I'm scared you're always going to carry a piece of my heart, and maybe one day you WILL try and collect it._

_And I'm afraid I'll let you._

_But for now, you're just scum._

_Stephanie Plum_

I remembered how I'd balled up the letter and pitched it as soon as I'd finished, crying over my lost innocence. At some point Grandma Mazur had come in and lay beside me. She'd patiently rubbed my back, never once asking what was wrong, until I had finally fallen asleep.

My initial reaction now was to question what the hell my grandmother was thinking by giving me this on my wedding day of all days. There was so much pain and raw emotion associated with that letter. It still hurt to remember.

My hand instinctively reached down and clasped the heart-shaped necklace Joe had given to me only the night before. What had he said? "I hope every time you wear it, you'll remember it's my heart you carry with you, Cupcake." I thought about everything else we'd been through since that fateful night—the beautiful _and_ the ugly. Joe and I had both evolved and matured. Everything we'd experienced in our lives—both separately and together—had been necessary to bring us to this one day. We were ready to carry each other's heart.

Folding the letter neatly, I tucked it inside the garment bag containing my wedding gown. I was about to head into the bathroom when there was a knock at the door.

It was a bellman with a note from Mary Lou.

_Mrs. Morelli,_

_Hurry up and get your ass down here to the spa. The party's started without you, and we don't want you to miss out on all the fun. Your friends Lula and Connie are a trip. Your sister Val is a pain in the ass, but then you knew that right? I "convinced" her to go shopping with the others. Hope that's okay._

_Happy Wedding Day!_

_Mare_

* * *

><p>"There she is!" Connie shrieked happily as I walked into the spa thirty minutes later. "Where've you been, Steph?" She had a Mimosa in her hand and her toes in a pedicure spa.<p>

Lula eyed me shrewdly from beneath the green mask of goop on her face. Between it and her tropical green curls, she looked like an alien from Mars. "Where do you think she's been, dummy? At the buffet, I'm sure."

"I've been spending time with Grandma Mazur," I said with a smile, "but now that you mention it, I _am _starved. Where are Mary Lou and all the others?"

"Mary Lou's in the back getting a massage. The mothers, Joe's scary grandma, the sisters' Morelli, the two Shirley's and Val are out on 2nd Avenue shopping," Connie explained, referring to the strip located behind the resort.

"Has anyone seen Joe?" I asked casually.

"Mmmm hmmmm," Lula tried to raise her eyebrows, but they were stuck in the facemask. "Mr. Wonderful and the boys left right after breakfast to go snorkeling. Damn, I almost went along to see Tank and those fine looking Morelli brothers shirtless, but then I remembered I'd have to look at Albert too. Girl, I about lost my breakfast at the thought!"

"Did Joe look nervous?"

Connie snorted. "Hardly. Lula and I've come up with a new nickname for him today—Detective Perma-grin. He's totally stoked about marrying you, Steph."

I gave a happy sigh. "I know." I reached over and took a sip from Connie's drink. "I never thought to ask you last night. How in the hell did you manage to get Vinnie to let you both come—especially with me being gone too."

"We didn't give him any choice," Connie shrugged. "We just simply left."

My eyes went buggy. "Omigod, he must be pissed beyond belief at me."

"The word is apoplectic," Connie nodded seriously, "but I wouldn't stress about it—at least not today."

Marina walked into the spa and noticed me talking with the girls. "What's this? You're just standing here? Why aren't you getting pampered? This is _your _day, Stephanie. Make the most of it. Now what can I get for you?"

"Oh I'm fine—"

"Nonsense! Joe gave me strict orders to make sure you get whatever you'd like today. Tell me what you want. Food? A drink? A massage? A tattoo?"

I laughed. "A tattoo? No, I don't think I need a tattoo, but thanks."

"Yes—you do—you do!" Lula shouted. "Get one in some obscure place where Detective Perma-grin has to search for it tonight."

"Lula, you're so naughty," Connie chastised with a huge grin on her face.

"I am NOT getting a tattoo," I stated firmly.

Mary Lou walked in at that moment with a towel wrapped around her. "Who's getting a tattoo?"

"Steph!" Connie and Lula chorused amidst their laughter.

"_You're _getting a tattoo?" Mary Lou looked at me in disbelief. "Have you gone nuts?"

"No!"

Marina offered, "You know we do have someone here in the spa that does Henna tattoos."

"Oh, now that's different," Mary Lou nodded her head authoritatively. "You should have them put a little cupcake on you someplace, Steph. It could be like your own brand to show Joe he's marked you for life."

"I didn't realize I needed to be branded," I said sarcastically.

"You don't, but it'd be sexy as hell for tonight. Trust me. Maybe I'll get one too, except Lenny doesn't have any pet names for me. He just says, 'Hey Babe, think you might want to go for a ride on my love stick' or some other equally sophomoric euphemism."

Connie and Lula were beside themselves with laughter. Marina tried hard to remain professional, but I could see she was holding back a smile.

"Ewww. Mary Lou—"

She waved her hand. "I know. I know. What can I say? He didn't go the Morelli School of Seduction. I bet Joe has _plenty _of smooth moves."

Connie and Lula both gave sighs, and Connie started fanning herself with her hand. Even Marina nodded her head in agreement.

One corner of my mouth went up as I thought of the seduction I knew was waiting for me tonight. I immediately got hot in all the right places.

"See!" Mary Lou pointed at me. "I knew it!"

"Fine. I'll get a henna tattoo of a cupcake. They can do it while I'm getting a massage."

"Wonderful," Marina nodded. I'll make the arrangements."

"Oh, and I'd love some breakfast," I said happily. "Maybe just a donut—or two. No, I'd better get some protein too. How about adding a few sausages to that. And some bacon. Hell, you might as well throw in some eggs while you're at it."

Marina's eyebrows shot up. "Do you normally have such a generously-sized breakfast? You're so thin."

That set Connie and Lula off again. "Oh my Gawd, Stop!" Lula gasped finally. "It's too hard to laugh in this damn mask." She looked at Marina, "This girl can pack away more food than a linebacker for the New York Giants."

"Look who's talking," I groused good-naturedly.

I was so happy to be among my girls!

An attendant led me into the massage room and had me strip. After I was comfortably ensconced on the table, Mary Lou came in and knelt down so that I could see her face.

"Happy?" she asked softly.

"Ecstatic," I answered truthfully. "Six o'clock can't get her fast enough. Did Joe really seem okay?"

"He's out of his mind with happiness, Steph. He told me to relay the message that if you bolt, he'll hunt you down as long as it takes to make your life a living hell."

I couldn't help but giggle. "There's no possibility of me bolting today, and he knows it."

"Say, I've got something here if you want it." Mary Lou pulled a blue garter from behind her back. "I wore this when I married Lenny. It could be your "something borrowed and blue" if you're interested."

I found myself tearing up slightly. "Thanks, Mare. I'd love to wear it, but how come you didn't give it to me when I married Dickie?"

"Because you were marrying, Dickie, you moron!" Mary Lou looked at me as if I was clearly insane. "There wasn't a single person in the church that day who thought your marriage was actually going to last—well, except maybe for you. _I _knew your heart belonged to Joe even back then. It just took you both awhile to get on the same page that's all."

"Thanks, Mare—for everything," I leaned forward off the table and gave her a kiss. "You truly are the best friend a girl could have, and I'm so thankful you're mine. You'll stand up there with Joe and me tonight, won't you?"

Mary Lou's eyes filled as well. "I'd _love _to. But what about Val—or Lula?"

I shook my head. "Today's all about what Joe and I want. Val understands. She'll be okay with it. And Lula's fantastic, but I only have one best friend."

"Okay, then let's get this party started." Mary Lou grinned.

* * *

><p>"Stephanie, are you sure you don't have to use the bathroom?" my mother asked for the fifteenth time in ten minutes. "Once you get into your dress, it'll be too late."<p>

I rolled my eyes as the make-up artist finished putting the final touches of mascara on my eyes. It was five-forty, and Mary Lou and my mother were overseeing the last-minute details on my hair and make-up in a special bridal dressing area off of the lobby.

"I'm fine, Mom. Would you _please _try and relax. You're driving me nuts with all of this fluttering around you're doing."

Mary Lou just grinned from where she was standing next to my chair, wearing a lovely pale blue sundress with a halter-top. "I still can't get over the miracle the hair-stylist created on your head."

"I know," I grinned happily, playing with the ties on my short bathrobe and looking at myself in the mirror.

Somehow the stylist had managed to tame the humidified mess into a mass of loose curls about my shoulders. I could touch them without getting my fingers tangled, and the strands didn't even feel as though they might break in half from too much hairspray. The whole effect was simple, yet breathtaking. Joe was going to love it.

"Are you ready to put on your dress?" my mother asked. She looked flustered at not being in control of everything.

Reaching out, I took her hand and pulled her closer to where I was seated in the stylist's chair. "Mom—"

Mary Lou interrupted. "I'm going to slip out and make sure everything's ready outside. I'll be right back." She jerked her head at the make-up technician to follow her.

As soon as the door clicked shut, I tried again, "Mom, please try and relax. I want you to enjoy today and not be all strung out. Maybe you should go have a drink."

To my surprise, she started to tear up. "I can't help it. This wedding isn't anything like I would have planned for you."

I felt a small stab of guilt, but purposefully shook it off. _I wasn't going there today!_ "I know. I'm sorry if your feelings are hurt."

"They're not. Well, not too much really. It's just—" She paused.

"What Mom?"

She looked at me in frustration and blurted, "I'm so afraid I've pushed you into something you don't really want to do."

_What? _"For God's sake, why would you think that?"

"Stephanie—language!" She glared at me, but then quickly sniffed again. "I've been hounding you so the past few years about Joe or any other potential suitor I thought might come in and provide for you."

"True," I agreed.

"It's only now I see you've been providing for yourself all along—making your own way. I'm not like you, Stephanie, and it's hard for me to understand you, but I do want to make sure you really want this marriage to take place."

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. "Believe me, Mom, I'm doing _exactly_ what I want. I've always been my own person, and marrying Joe isn't going to change that fact. Can you just try to accept I may not be like you, but I still love and admire you?"

My mother looked at me with the strangest expression. It was almost hopeful. "You do? You admire me?"

"Absolutely," I promised. I reached up and gave her a hug and a kiss on the check. "Now why don't you go ahead and find Dad. Tell him I'm ready to get this show on the road. And try to let loose for once today, Mom—for me, okay?"

"But your dress—"

"Better let Mary Lou help me with the dress," I advised. "Once you see it you'll know I mean it when I say I'm not worried about what you or anyone else thinks today, except for Joe."

My mother's eyes narrowed shrewdly. "What's wrong with your dress?" She suddenly gasped and made a sign of the cross. "It's not—_indecent—_is it?"

I shooed her toward the door. "I'll see you in a few minutes, Mom."

She gave me a dirty look, but obeyed my command. No sooner had she left when there was another knock on the door. Thinking it was Mary Lou, I shouted out, "Come on in, Mare."

The door opened and there stood Tank, looking shy and rather uncomfortable.

"Hey Tank," I greeted him with a quizzical look on my face. "What's up?"

"Mind if I come in for a minute?" he gestured with his hand.

"I guess. Is something wrong? Is Joe—"

"Everything's fine." He came further into the room and cleared his throat. "Um, I have a letter here. It's from Ranger. He asked me to give it to you before you walk down the aisle and to stay while you read it. Is that okay?"

My heart thumped hard within my chest as I accepted the envelope from Tank's beefy hand. _Why would Ranger ask for me to open this now?_ "Sure," I responded faintly, resolving not to let anything mar this day for Joe or me.

With fumbling fingers, I slid out a sheet of Rangeman letterhead. Immediately my mind thought back to that very morning when I'd been asked to read another letter. The irony of my life never ceased to amaze me.

_Babe,_

_As you know by now, I'm not going to be there to watch you walk down the aisle. I thought about it long and hard, but we can all agree my being there wouldn't be good for any of us. Once I got past my anger at Morelli for what I mistakenly thought of as his rubbing my nose in defeat, I finally understood what he's been trying to get me to see. It's not about him or me. This day is about you._

_I've been trying to process everything since you told me you were in love with him a few weeks ago. At first I was blown away. Why hadn't I seen the signs you were ready to make a commitment to someone? I thought the two of us were cut from the same cloth._

_I berated—and consoled—myself with the knowledge that had I made a move when the two of us were in Hawaii I would be the one standing by your side today. But then I realized it wasn't true. Because you see even though I do love you, I really don't want a life-long commitment—at least not right now. My life simply isn't conducive to one._

_It was time for me to face the truth. The real reason why you're there today and I'm here is simple. You and Morelli have been destined all along to take this final step—to close what's been building for longer than I've been a witness. You share a history and a bond that transcends mere sexual attraction or mutual admiration. While we'd both go to our deaths for you, he's willing to give you everything—including himself, and I'm not ready to do that for anyone._

_I do know you pretty well though, Babe, and I have a feeling you're carrying a lot of guilt about all that's happened. I'm asking you to let it go. You made a choice. Say your vows with conviction today and then live them. I hold no grudge or anger toward you, I promise._

_When you return to Trenton, you and I will never be in the same place we once were, but I do think in time we'll find a new rhythm that's comfortable for all of us. And Morelli and I will find a way to get back to a working relationship. It'll just take time._

_Please know if I were going to make a commitment to anyone, Stephanie, it would have been you._

_Be happy._

_Ranger_

I looked up, tears streaming down my cheeks, to find Tank holding out his cell phone to me. "It's him," he mouthed.

I was dumbfounded. _Ranger was on the phone? _Clearing my throat, I said, "Ranger?"

"Babe. You doing okay?"

"I am now," I acknowledged softly, dabbing at my eyes with a tissue. My make-up was ruined. I waved the letter in my hand as if he could somehow magically see me through the phone. "Do you mean all this?"

He responded without hesitation. "I do." Swearing, he added, "Poor choice of words. Sorry."

I laughed nervously. "It's okay. Does this mean you've forgiven me for my part in all of this? I never should have led you on the way I did. It was selfish and hurtful, and I'm sorry."

"We're good, Babe. Now hurry up. You don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"No, I don't," I said confidently, and then whispered, "Thank you, Ranger. You've given me a priceless wedding gift today."

"Yeah? Well I've got another one for you too."

"What's that?"

"The Rangeman team has volunteered to help Vinnie out for the next week while you're on your honeymoon."

My heart was indeed filled with love for this man, but it was a different type of love—not the "until death us do part" kind. "Then thank you for that too," I added gratefully. "When I get back to Trenton, I'd still like to have lunch soon, okay? Joe's fine with it." I added that last remark in case he was concerned, which I highly doubted.

"Sounds good. Take care, Stephanie."

"Yeah, you too."

I handed the phone back to Tank and looked in the mirror. "I'm going to need the make-up person to come back in here. Would you mind finding her for me, Tank?"

He stood there awkwardly, still holding the phone. "Sure, no problem. Listen, Stephanie, you know me. I don't say much, right?"

I smiled at the obvious. "Right."

"Ranger's the best friend I've ever had. My loyalty will always go with him, understand?"

"_Okay…_" I wasn't quite sure where he was going with this line of thought.

"It was a tough decision for me to come this weekend. I thought it would be disloyal to Ranger."

"I can understand that," I nodded. "What made you change your mind?"

"Ranger."

I raised an eyebrow.

"He felt it was important for me to represent all the men of Rangeman. We all care about you."

I felt a rush of warmth at his words. "I know. Thanks."

"I'm not finished. While I wouldn't admit this to Ranger, I also came for Joe. I got a chance to know him during the Kennard case. He's a good man, and he's crazy in love with you."

"He is," I agreed, reveling in the security that knowledge brought.

"You'll never hear me say this again, but today before you walk down that aisle I want you to know you made the right choice. Never doubt it."

"I won't, Tank, but I appreciate the sentiment."

He nodded his head once and left.

I started to freak when I saw it was already five minutes to six. My make-up was destroyed, and I wasn't even dressed! Quickly finding the letter Grandma Mazur had given to me, I placed it in the bottom of my right shoe. I then neatly folded the letter from Ranger and put it in my left shoe, deciding at the last minute to proudly carry my past—warts and all—with me to the altar.

Mary Lou came rushing in with the stylist. "Good God, Plum, I can't leave you for a minute without disaster striking. What have you done?"

The technician put me back in the chair and frantically went to work repairing the damage from my crying jag.

"Is everything okay out there?" I asked, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous.

"It's beautiful," she assured me.

It was hitting me full force that I knew _nothing _of what was going to happen when I walked outside this room. I hadn't participated in any of the planning. I didn't know what kind of service we were having, who Joe's best man was, if there would be any music or even if I had a bouquet.

"Mare—"

She immediately sensed my panic. "Deep breaths, Stephanie. It's all good, I promise." She handed me a folded program to be used at the service. "Here, I have something for you."

"Oh this is nice," I smiled, taking a deep breath and scanning the order of service.

"Not that, Wonder Woman," she said in exasperation. "Look on the back."

I flipped the paper over and saw a note scrawled from Joe.

_Steph,_

_Where the hell are you? Hurry up! My grandmother is starting to give me the eye, and YOUR grandmother is asking me what position we plan to use tonight. For Christ's sake, should I tell her we plan to use all of them? If you don't magically appear in five minutes I'm coming to get you._

_You and me, Cupcake—forever. It starts now._

_Joe_

I grinned stupidly. _Get me out there!_

"I want you to know he kissed me when he handed me the note," Mary Lou said slyly. "If you only knew how fucking amazing he looks, Steph. I'm halfway tempted to kill you and Lenny and run away with him myself."

"Hurry up and help me get into my dress," I commanded, leaping from the stylist's chair. "I want to see!"

She laughed and assisted me into the gown. "So where's your cupcake tattoo?"

"Huh-uh," I smiled and shook my finger naughtily. "That's for my husband to find out."

Mary Lou fussed and smoothed and flounced for a couple of minutes and then turned me around so I could see myself in the full-length mirror.

_Oh wow! _Who was that gorgeous woman looking back at me?

"You look beautiful, Stephanie Plum," Mary Lou said quietly. "Do you realize that's the last time I'll ever call you Plum, my friend? Forever more you're a Morelli. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Go get my dad."

"Okay. See you out there."

Moments later my dad appeared and stopped dead in his tracks.

I fidgeted nervously at his extended silence. "Do I look okay, Dad?"

"Stunning," he finally managed in a husky voice, and then his eyebrows rose comically. "Although your mother's going to have a coronary when she sees the back of that dress."

"You think?" I asked almost too eagerly, and my father actually laughed.

He handed me a beautiful bouquet of tropical flowers—the names of which I would never be able to list, considering my floral expertise rates right up there with my cooking abilities. Taking his arm, we started making the slow trek outdoors.

"Stephanie, you know I'm a man of few words, so I'll keep this brief, okay?"

"What's that?"

"I just want you to know your mother and I are proud of you, and we're pleased with the choice you've made today."

"That means more than you know, Dad."

He cleared his throat. "It wasn't always the case."

"What wasn't?"

"Your choice."

"Huh?"

"There was a time I wanted to kill that Morelli punk."

_Uh-oh._

"What do you mean?"

"What do mean what to I mean? You think I've never had to take a crap at Mario's Sub Shop!" he retorted in a thick Jersey accent.

_Oh. My. God._ "Dad—"

"Relax. I had my chance to give Joe hell when he asked for my blessing to propose. We're square now." His chest was actually puffed out in pride.

I couldn't help it. He sounded like a Mafia kingpin, and I started to giggle. "Did you beat him up good, Daddy?"

"Let's just say I have no doubt he'll do good by you, Pumpkin," he boasted.

I could hear live flute music coming from outside the door where we were standing.

Leaning over, I kissed my father gently on the cheek. "Thank you, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. Are you ready?"

I nodded my head once. "Let's do this!"


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own any of JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

We stepped outdoors onto the wide veranda and met up with Mary Lou and Marina.

"There you are," Marina winked. "I don't think the groom can take much more waiting. I'm not sure if it's excitement or nerves as this point, but he's definitely getting antsy."

I snuck a peek around the corner of the building to spy on Joe and literally lost my breath for a moment when I spotted him. He was standing next to Mooch and the priest, looking utterly and completely devastating. Wearing a charcoal grey suit with a pale blue silk dress shirt, unbuttoned at the throat, there was no way he was being mistaken for a casino pit boss today. In fact, I noticed several female guests of the resort moving as close as possible to where the ceremony was taking place, hoping to get a better look at my Italian heartthrob.

I gave an overly dramatic sigh. "You're right, Mare. He _does _look fucking amazing." I repeated her comment from earlier.

She gave a loud snort. "I told you."

Out of the blue the strangest realization came over me, and I looked at her goggle-eyed. "Omigod—I'm about to marry _Joe Morelli!_"

My father and Marina clearly thought I'd lost my senses, but Mary Lou just threw back her head and laughed. "Yeah, you are. Thanks to you there are going to be a lot of broken hearts in Trenton tonight. It looks like in Barbados too."

Still dazed, I turned my gaze back to see what Marina had created for the ceremony. There were flowers everywhere. An arbor had been erected in a grassy area next to the beach and was completely covered with vines and tropical blooms. Large urns filled with still more blossoms surrounded the area and lined the white carpet leading to the altar, which had been placed directly in front of the arbor. Instead of having rows of chairs on either side of the aisle, Marina had arranged them to encircle the space, so that Joe and I would marry directly in the center of our family and closest friends. The sun was beginning its descent and the breeze drifting off the sea was light and balmy. The setting was perfect.

Everyone was seated, including both mothers, and I could see Mary Lou was right. Joe looked as though he was about to jump out of his skin. Not even his cop face could save him today.

"What do you say we go put him out of his misery," I grinned impishly at my best friend.

"Good thinking." Mary Lou gave a saucy little hip-twitch and said, "Talk to you on the flip side, Mrs. Morelli." With that she headed off down the path, leading to the ceremony.

Upon seeing Mary Lou, the flutist finished one piece and smoothly segued into "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring."

"That's your cue, darlin'," Marina rasped with her nicotine-abused voice.

I paused a moment and touched her hand. "I've been the proverbial basket case since you met me yesterday, Marina, and I haven't appeared very grateful for your expertise. I just want you to know everything you've managed to create is exactly how I imagined it in my fantasies. Thank you."

She smiled and took a moment to fuss with my train. "You're welcome. You've got yourself quite a catch out there waiting for you, Stephanie. Let's not keep him waiting another second."

My father tucked my arm into the crook of his elbow, and stepped off the veranda onto the same path Mary Lou had taken.

As soon as we turned the side of the building, I began searching for Joe's eyes. I didn't want to miss a single moment of his reaction when he saw me walking down the aisle. Right then his attention was focused on Mary Lou who was slowly making her way toward the altar. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a large number of resort guests had gathered to watch the ceremony, respectfully standing on the other side of a well-manicured hedge that separated the dining terrace from where we would exchange our vows.

Seeing those people made me more than a little anxious. I'd told Joe the truth the other night when I said I was uncomfortable in social situations, particularly when I was the main focus. Trying to take calming breaths as we inched along, I was startled when my father chose to tickle my nose with a blossom he'd picked off one of the urns. I couldn't help it; I let out a nervous giggle. The sound of my laughter was loud enough to catch the attention of Joe and everyone else. He turned his gaze toward me just as I reached the beginning of the carpet.

Our guests stood to acknowledge my presence, and I reveled in the knowledge this wasn't a fantasy any longer.

Every penny I spent, every moment I pampered, every minute of the journey it took for Joe and me to reach this point was worth it when I saw his face. He didn't smile at first, and I could tell the muscles in his jaw were working overtime. His eyes were like molten lava, burning with such intensity that for an instant I thought he was displeased, until I got closer and realized it was just the opposite. He was actually fighting with all he had to maintain self-control.

My cop was simply overcome with emotion.

If someone had to describe my smile at that moment, it would have been radiant. I couldn't help it. I was so incredibly happy—happier than I'd ever dared to imagine during all of my years of fear and running from the love clearly being offered to me by the man of my dreams. I felt the letter rubbing beneath my right foot and secretly treasured the reality of how far we'd come both as individuals and together as a couple.

My father and I entered the circle, and came to a stop before the altar. Brushing a kiss on my cheek, he moved off to take his place next to my mother.

I nodded and took the final steps alone until I was standing next to Joe. As soon as I was beside him, he reached up and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"There are no words, Cupcake," he said softly, the timbre of his voice reflecting his emotion. "You defy anything I could ever have imagined." And then he smiled. It was _my_ smile—the one reserved just for me, and seeing it made my soul take flight.

He reluctantly removed his hand, and we turned to face the altar. And _that's _when I heard my mother give an audible gasp. She'd just discovered the back of my dress or rather the lack of it. Joe took a subtle peek behind me as well. He raised his eyebrow, and the two of us started grinning like fools at each other. I was feeling better already!

The priest, a younger man with sandy blond hair and a neat goatee, motioned for everyone to be seated. Smiling at Joe and me, he said, "Friends, you have come together in this place so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of me and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now He enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in God's stead, I ask you to state your intentions."

He continued, "Joseph and Stephanie, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yes," we each responded.

"Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

I glanced at Joe, and we both smiled.

"Yes," we answered.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God."

I turned and handed Mary Lou my bouquet. Joe then reached for my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Both of our hands were trembling slightly.

The priest addressed Joe. "Joseph, please repeat after me: I, Joseph, take you, Stephanie, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Joe's eyes captured mine, and I could see he was nervous as well. He had to clear his throat before he could repeat, "I, Joseph, take you, Stephanie, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

My eyes started to fill with tears. I took a cleansing breath as I listened to the Father say, "Stephanie, please repeat after me: I, Stephanie, take you, Joseph, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

I opened my mouth to respond and my breath caught. I couldn't speak over the feelings swamping my body. It felt as though everything I'd ever endured my entire life had come down to this one pivotal moment, and I was simply overwhelmed. Joe's eyes widened in concern at my silence, and I could tell he was silently willing me to answer the priest.

Breaking tradition, I took a page from Joe himself and reached up to cup his cheek with my left hand. I spoke almost breathlessly, "I, Stephanie, take you, Joseph, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Joe turned his head slightly and placed a small kiss on the palm of my hand before I released his cheek. I could hear several people sniffling in the background, and my mother gave a not-so-subtle sob.

The priest raised his hand and made the sign of the cross. "You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide."

Everyone around us responded, "Amen."

"May I please have the rings?" the priest asked.

Mooch leaned around Joe and placed them into the Father's outstretched palm. He raised his hand to bless the rings. "Lord, bless and consecrate Joe and Stephanie in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord."

"Amen," our guests responded.

"Joseph, repeat after me: Stephanie, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Joe took the ring from the priest's palm. Sliding it onto my finger to nestle against the engagement ring, he said confidently, "Stephanie, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"Stephanie, repeat after me: Joseph, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

I followed suit and slid the ring over Joe's knuckle. "Joseph, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

The priest acknowledged those seated around us. "My dear friends, let us ask God for his continued blessing upon Joseph and Stephanie."

He raised his hand. "Holy Father, creator of the universe, maker of man and woman in your own likeness, source of blessing for married life, we humbly pray to you for this woman who today is united with her husband in this sacrament of marriage. May your fullest blessing come upon Joseph and Stephanie, so that they may together rejoice in your gift of married love and enrich your Church with their children."

I don't think Joe was listening to the priest any longer. I know I sure the heck wasn't! In fact, neither one of us seemed aware of anything but the energy that was palpably growing between us. I think we were both about ready to burst with happiness.

"Lord, may they both praise you when they are happy and turn to you in their sorrows. May they be glad that you help them in their work and know that you are with them in their need. May they pray to you in the community of the Church, and be your witnesses in the world. May they reach old age in the company of their friends, and come at last to the kingdom of heaven. We ask this through Christ our Lord."

Everyone around us responded, "Amen."

"Joseph and Stephanie you have fulfilled your intentions before God and these witnesses by speaking your vows and exchanging these rings. Go forth in peace and serve the Lord."

"Thanks be to God," our guests gave a hearty chorus.

The priest turned to Joe. "Joseph, if you'd like, you may now kiss your bride," He added with a smirk, "You seem a little anxious to do so."

Everyone laughed as the emotional intensity of the service was finally broken. Ever the smartass, Joe quipped back, "You would be too, Father." Except for perhaps my father the men in the audience hooted their approval.

This time Joe placed hands on the both sides of my face. "Welcome to our new world, Mrs. Morelli. I'll love you until the day I die."

I was barely able to whisper back "I love you too" before Joe captured my mouth with a deep and sensual kiss. _Finally! _I swear you could feel sparks ignite between our lips.

"Friends, it is my honor and privilege to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Joseph and Stephanie Morelli."

"Hallelujah!" Grandma Mazur shouted, and everyone laughed.

Joe reluctantly broke the kiss as our family and friends stood and started clapping, along with the resort guests who had watched from the perimeter. Our guests didn't even wait for us to leave but instead quickly engulfed us in hugs and good wishes right there at the altar. In celebration, the sky glowed its final burst of sunset around us all.

Mary Lou reached me first. "It was perfect, Steph."

"It was," I agreed, my arms wrapped around her. "I'll never forget the role you played in making it happen either."

She was not so gently shoved aside by my mother who gave me a quick hug, and then stood in front of me with her finger pointed, shaking her head. "You may have changed your name, but I see you haven't changed your personality. Stephanie Morelli, that dress—"

"Is fucking combustible!" Lula barged in. "Girlie, you are smokin'!" She suddenly seemed to remember where she was standing and quickly stage-whispered to the priest, who was getting ready to take his leave, "Sorry Padre."

Connie was right behind Lula with star-studded eyes. "You're beautiful, Steph. Joe's beautiful. The whole ceremony was just—"

"Beautiful. Yes, we know," Val rolled her eyes in mock exasperation as she and Albert approached. She followed it with a wink. "It was pretty special. Congratulations, baby sister."

"Thanks." I hugged her and Albert—and also Eddie and Shirley—before turning my attention to Grandma Mazur.

"What'd you think, Grandma?" I asked with a grin.

I thought she'd give some sort of inappropriate wisecrack, but instead I noticed tears in her eyes. "You'll never know how grateful I am that I lived long enough to see this day, Stephanie. I only wish your grandfather could have been here as well."

My father was standing behind her listening. He shocked the hell out of me by taking hold of Grandma's arm. "I wish my parents could have been here too, Edna. Come on, I'll help you to your seat for dinner." He reached over first and gave me a kiss. "We _are_ going to eat soon, right? It's after six o'clock, you know."

"We'll hurry," I promised, turning toward Joe. Here we'd been married for five minutes, and I hadn't even had a chance to talk to him yet!

Instead I was besieged by his family.

"Oh Stephanie, you make a beautiful bride," my new mother-in-law exclaimed, kissing both of my cheeks soundly. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Mrs. Morelli," I responded nervously.

She smiled. "I understand it'll take time, but you can call me Angela or Angie. You already have a mother, and you're Mrs. Morelli now too, you know."

I nodded happily. "Okay, Ang—Mrs. Morelli."

She laughed and stood back patiently while Grandma Bella came forward to give me an awkward hug. "Don't think just because you've made Joseph happy that I won't still have my eye on you, Stephanie Plum."

I raised my chin in subtle defiance. "That's Stephanie _Morelli_."

Grandma Bella surprised me with a wide toothy grin. "That's right! Remember you represent the best of the Morelli name." Her face sobered then, and she leaned in close to my ear. "Enjoy it now. I've seen trouble ahead."

_Holy Crap! _What was the old saying about weddings? They bring out the best and the worst in people. Clearly that was the case here. I'd just been complimented and cursed in the same sentence. _Get this nutcase away from me!_

Mooch saved me by sneaking in for a hug. "Well done, Steph. You didn't even trip down the aisle or anything."

His wife Shirley popped him on the arm with her small purse and the two of them moved aside to allow Joe's brothers and sisters and their spouses to offer hugs and congratulations. Once again I tried to match names and faces and realized I'd better start making a better effort to get to know these people. Somehow the idea struck terror into my heart, and I decided it would have to keep for another day.

While the others moved on, Tony remained. I could smell liquor on his breath, and he looked slightly unsteady on his feet. Putting his arm around me, he started rubbing the bare skin of my back. In truth, it was more like caressing.

"Well I think it's pretty clear why Joey didn't want to go clubbing last night. He was saving himself for the grand prize." His words were slurred. "You look fucking amazing, my new sister-in-law."

_Okay…that was downright creepy. This jerk needed to get his hand off of me before—_

"I'd appreciate it if you'd remove your hand from my wife's back," Joe said in a quiet voice that left no room for misunderstanding. I noticed he'd finished greeting my family and friends, and everyone had moved on toward the reception except for the three of us. He looked Tony directly in the eye. "I'm asking you politely one time not to make an ass out of yourself tonight. Got it?"

Tony looked as though he was going to challenge his younger brother but at the last minute smiled a far less attractive version of the Morelli grin. "No harm intended, Joey—relax. I was just welcoming Stephanie to the family."

"Yeah, so I heard." The muscle in Joe's jaw was rapidly contracting again. "Why don't you go on ahead to the reception. Stephanie and I will be right there." He jerked his head to indicate Tony should leave before Joe lost his temper.

Tony swaggered away, and I could feel the tension in Joe's body as he let out a sigh. "Shit, I should have known something like this would happen. He's exactly like my father—a complete asshole!" He exhaled again. "I'm sorry."

I waved my hand. "Forget it." When he opened his mouth to protest, I continued, "I mean it, Joe. I don't want to waste a second thinking about him when I've finally got you alone for the first time." Sliding my hands up the front of his suit jacket, I wrapped them around his neck and smiled seductively. "Hello, husband."

The expression on Joe's face instantly softened. "Hello, wife," he said in a husky voice. He bent his head and pressed his warm lips in a feather light kiss across mine. Pulling back just far enough to speak, he whispered, "Tony was right about one thing; you _do _look amazing, Cupcake. I thought I was going to lose it when you came down the aisle. I've never been so awestruck in my entire life." He ran his own hands over the smooth skin on my back, as if marking it again as his own. "You weren't kidding when you said this dress would make me swallow my tongue."

"I'm glad you like it." I ran my index finger across the fullness of his lips. "I was pretty awestruck too. Don't ever tell me you don't look good in a suit again, Morelli. You had the women of this resort practically drooling in the wings."

"They can drool all they want, but only one woman's going to touch me for the rest of my life."

"Damn Skippy," I winked, and then my tone turned serious. "It was a beautiful ceremony, Joe. Thank you for helping to make my fantasy come true."

"You're welcome." His fingers were roaming across my backside now. "I can't believe it. We're actually married, and _you_ didn't run away, _no one_ slipped in garbage, there was no last minute disaster or shooting or fight or—"

"I get the picture," I said dryly.

The sky was dark now. Behind us the resort was lit up like a birthday cake with Tiki torches glowing around the pool area and the dining terrace.

"Are you ready to join the others?" Joe asked rather half-heartedly. "I could be persuaded to skip the reception if you want." He moved his lips against my ear and allowed his hot breath to warm the inside of my body. "I _really _missed you last night. I was practically starved for you last night."

Finding his mouth with my own, I gave into the need and pressed my body up as close to his as possible. "Mmmmmm…me too," I moaned in agreement, when I was finally able to drag my lips away. "But I'm also starving for food."

Joe gave a melodramatic sigh and said, "Fine. Let's go feed you, Mrs. Morelli. It's time to celebrate." His eyes darkened. "But later you're all mine."

_Oh yeah._


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any of JE's characters. In this chapter, I'm using the lyrics to "All I Have" by Beth Nielsen Chapman. I'm not profiting from the use of them.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

S-l-o-w-l-y we made our way up the path toward the resort and the reception area. Our pace was hampered considerably due to the fact Joe was walking backwards, and his hands and lips were trying to gain access to any spot on my body not covered by my dress. I think he was actually serious about not wanting to go to our own wedding reception. _Sheesh! _I was dying from sexual deprivation just as much as he was, but HELLO there was NO WAY I was about to forego wedding cake!

I could hear the sound of live drum music getting louder as we approached the main building.

"That sounds like one of those what-cha-ma-call-its," I panted as we came up for air from yet another scorching kiss. _Okay, maybe cake wasn't THAT crucial after all. _Getting naked suddenly seemed a heck of a lot more important.

Joe mumbled, "What the hell's a what-cha-ma-call-it?" and then went back to running kisses along the side of my neck. "God, Cupcake, you're beautiful—so damn sexy." His hot breath warmed my skin. "I'm going crazy here."

"Me too," I admitted breathlessly. Without realizing it, I'd unbuttoned his shirt. I was busy running my hands across the muscles in his stomach and pushing my lower body against his. _Thank God it was dark outside! _I tried to think coherently. "You know one of those drum line thingies they have on tropical Islands."

I could feel Joe silently laughing against my throat. "They're called steel drum bands, and yes, that's what you're hearing. I hired one for the reception, along with a regular band too."

"Jeez, is there anything you didn't think to do?" I teased while licking the base of his throat. "Maybe you should quit your day job and become a wedding coordinator. You and all the girls." I snickered at the dirty look he gave me. "Wait! I know—a photographer. You forgot to hire a photographer. Thank God! The last thing I want to do is stand around for fourteen hours while some "_artist"_ tries to create the perfect shot."

We were almost to the reception. Joe reluctantly pulled away and began to redo the buttons on his shirt. "There was a photographer taking pictures during the whole ceremony. You just didn't see him, because I asked for candid shots and no formal portraits. I don't want to remember our wedding through some stupid staged photograph. We can take a few shots around the cake at the reception if you want, but that's enough."

"Sounds good," I agreed, smoothing my hair where Joe's fingers had run through the curls. A thought struck me, and I started looking around frantically. "He hasn't been taking pictures of us all this time has he?"

"Christ, I hope so," Joe groused in mock frustration. "I'll have to ask him to give me the memory card before he leaves. At the rate we're going, seeing those pictures may be the only sexual experience I have on my wedding night. Once we join our families, they're never going to let us leave. And who knows what kind of trouble Tony is going to cause."

"Oh ppbllltt!" I blew a raspberry with my tongue. "Suck it up, Morelli. Ten o'clock tops. You have my word."

"Ten o'clock!" He cupped his palm over one of my breasts and rubbed my nipple through the chiffon. "Nine o'clock."

"Okay…okay…quit whining—n-n-nine-thirty," I agreed shakily. _Damn, my traitorous body!_

Marina appeared out of nowhere and discreetly cleared her throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Morelli are you ready to join your guests for dinner?"

"Yes!" I practically shouted. I was starving, and since Joe seemed bound and determined to move this party to the bedroom, I needed to get sustenance while the getting was good.

"Well then," she tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. "Follow me."

She hustled us the rest of the way onto the terrace where a private dining area had been set up for the reception. As soon as we arrived, one of the band members announced into a microphone, "Please join me in giving a warm welcome to Joseph and Stephanie Morelli."

Our guests all stood and applauded, and Joe immediately made a comedic production out of tilting me backward and covering my mouth with yet another scorching kiss. Ever since he'd solved the issue of his job, his self-confident—almost arrogant—personality had returned, and I couldn't have been happier. I'd missed this side of my hot-blooded lover.

I could tell he was now a man on a mission. His goal—how fast could he get me to change my mind about going up to our hotel room, which was fine by me. I was up for the challenge. In fact, I think I made that perfectly clear by giving as much as he gave into a kiss that continued on way longer than was appropriate.

"Watch it, Morelli!" my father finally called out in a pseudo-protective voice, and all of our family and friends started laughing, effectively ending the kiss.

Joe merely grinned and led us around to our seats. After helping me to sit down, he took a cautious glance over at Tony, who was talking loudly to Paul.

Pulling my new husband down next to me, I whispered low in his ear. "Stop worrying, okay? This night is about us, and nothing—or in this case _no one—_else is going to spoil it."

Joe shook his head grimly and swore under his breath. "You don't know them like I do, Steph."

_No, and I didn't think I was looking forward to getting to know them either. _"True, but they're not your responsibility—not tonight. Let Mooch take care of them." I moved my hand higher on this thigh. "I want your attention solely on me, no matter what happens. Promise?"

I could see the battle warring inside him, but Joe finally closed his eyes and worked to relax his body. When he opened them, he smiled at me. "Okay—you and me. I promise."

"Thank you." I placed a light kiss on his cheek.

The wait staff came forward and began to serve delicious looking salad plates at every place setting. Mooch used the opportunity to stand and tap a spoon on his glass of champagne. Clearing his throat, he said, "When Joe asked me to be his best man, my initial thought was 'Crap, now I'm going to have to make a speech." There were a few knowing chuckles among the group. "But the more I thought about Joe and Stephanie, and all they've been through to get to this moment, I realized there _was _something I _wanted _to say to them both."

Mooch looked at Joe. "Dude, you've been my best friend since we were in diapers. We raised hell together in high school and both made some poor choices—some of which I'm still making," he added with a self-effacing grimace.

Everyone laughed a little harder.

"We thought we'd never grow up. But somewhere along the line you did. You joined the navy, endured the police academy and became one of the finest cops Trenton has ever had—even surviving two trips to hell because of your efforts to do the right thing. You may still have a bit of the bad boy in you, and you sure as hell still have a temper, but, by God, you've also turned into a man—one whom I'm proud to call both friend and family."

He then shifted toward me. "Steph, I've watched you grow up literally and figuratively as well. You're smart, you're talented, you're beautiful, and it's more than apparent there's no one on earth that Joe loves more than you." He paused and spoke in a stage whisper. "Believe me, I know. I've listened to him cry in his beer over you more times than I care to share."

Mary Lou shouted out, "Ha! You think _you _had to listen to tears over beers!" She had everyone, including me, practically on the floor laughing over that one.

Mooch turned serious. "Seeing the two of you up there in front of the priest today was a gift to us all. I mean it, and it's personally restored my faith in the idea of true love. We should all be so lucky to find the kind of passion you so obviously have for one another. Joe—Stephanie—after all you've been through to reach this day, may you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness together. You've earned it. Al vero amore!"

"To true love!" the rest of our guests chorused with glasses raised.

Joe stood and thanked his best man, while I dashed away a few tears. Mooch then bent down and brushed a kiss on my cheek. "Never doubt him, Steph," he whispered in my ear.

I was too emotional to speak, so I simply nodded in agreement. Mary Lou put her hand beneath the table and gave my knee a squeeze. She knew exactly how I was feeling at that moment, and once again I was thankful for her friendship.

After a delicious meal of filet mignon and lobster tails, during which we all enjoyed the music from the steel drum band, our group moved over to a dance floor that had been erected nearby. The traditional band was getting ready to perform, and one of the members walked over to where Joe and I were visiting with his mother.

"Excuse me, Mr. Morelli, but we never received word from Marina here at the resort as to what song you'd like to have performed for your first dance with Mrs. Morelli."

Marina was standing close by overseeing things and quickly stepped forward. "You never gave me one to pass along," she indicated.

I looked blankly at Joe, and he mirrored the exact expression back to me. We both shrugged. "We don't really have a "song"," he explained.

"As Time Goes By" is nice," Mrs. Morelli offered.

My mother overheard and added, "I've always liked "Can't Help Falling in Love With You."

"How about "If I Loved You" from "Carousel"?" Grandma Mazur suggested from her position next to my mother.

"How about something from the Twenty-First Century?" Joe muttered in my ear.

Lula barreled her way into the middle of the powwow, waving sheet music, and said, "I've got it taken care of already. I _told_ you I'd sing for your reception, didn't I?" Connie was close at her heels, looking frightened on my behalf.

"Sweet Jesus," Joe whispered.

My eyes were huge. "Lula—"

"Come on," Lula pulled on the arm of the band member who had approached us and dragged him back toward where the other members were set up next to a massive grand piano.

"Stephanie, you aren't really going to let her sing, are you?" my mother was frantic.

I looked at Joe. He held his palms up in the classic "what do you want me to do" pose. And Grandma Mazur put her index finger to her pursed lips. "I wonder if she needs a back-up singer?"

"No!" we all quickly shouted.

The bandleader spoke into his microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in watching Joe and Stephanie take their first dance as husband and wife. Upon special request, we have a dear friend of the couple performing a song just for them. Please welcome—Lula." A smattering of polite applause could be heard.

Joe exhaled loudly, took my hand and led me into the middle of the dance floor, as the pianist began to play a simple melody on the piano, followed closely by another musician on keyboard. Wrapping his arms around me, he said, "If nothing else, she means well, and I get to hold you in my arms uninterrupted for a few minutes."

I nodded, but my mind was running wild with all of the things that could go wrong. The last thing I wanted was for Lula to be embarrassed. Trying to relax, I put my head against Joe's chest and closed my eyes.

Lula took a commanding pose in front of the microphone, opened her mouth and began to sing tenderly:

_You can say you love me_

_And I'll believe that's true_

_My head whipped back up and just missed connecting with Joe's jaw._

_Trusting you is easy_

_'Cause I believe in you_

We looked at each other in total disbelief. "She can sing," I murmured in complete astonishment. In a deep, rich alto, she continued:

_There is nothing I would miss_

_As long as we're in love like this_

"No, she's friggin' amazing is what she is," Joe corrected softly.

I took a quick look around and saw practically everyone's mouths were hanging open—except for Tank. He just stood there smiling, watching Lula with pride in his eyes. I turned back to grin at Joe and returned my head to his chest. He'd gotten rid of his suit jacket after dinner, so now our bodies were able to get even closer. Listening to his strong heartbeat beneath my ear, I let the words of the song wash over me like rain:

_All I have is all I need_

_And it all comes down to you and me_

_How far away this world becomes_

_In the harbor of each others arms_

"You make me feel safe," I confessed against his silk shirt, thinking about the lyrics. "I trust you completely."

_I feel like I've known you forever and ever_

_Baby that's how close we are_

_Right here with you is where my life has come together_

_And where love has filled my heart_

He tilted my chin, so that I was looking directly into those fathomless brown eyes of his. "You have to believe me when I tell you I trust you too, Stephanie—completely. Our past is part of us, but it doesn't define us. Tonight we start anew. Okay?"

_You know I'd go anywhere_

_As long as I have you to care_

"Okay," I agreed, drawing his head down for a kiss. Now that I'd sated my hunger for food, the needs of my body were becoming much more demanding.

_All I have is all I need_

_And it all comes down to you and me_

_How far away this world becomes_

_In the harbor of each others arms_

"I love you, Cupcake," he brushed my lips again and allowed his hands to roam freely over my bare back. "Can we _please_ leave soon. I just want to be alone with you."

_Ooh—and with the love you bring_

_I never want for anything_

_I found what I've been searching for in you_

His words stoked the fire that had been smoldering for the past five days. "I love you," I breathed into his mouth. "Soon."

_All I have is all I need_

_And it all comes down to you and me_

_How far away this world becomes_

_In the harbor of each others arms_

Lula finished singing, and we all burst into a much more appreciative applause. She gave a huge grin, along with an elaborate bow, and made her way over to Joe and me.

"Thank you," I said simply, wrapping my arms around her big, beautiful body. "What a special gift."

"It was incredible," Joe agreed, kissing her on the lips. "Where'd you ever learn to sing like that, and why didn't it sound that good when you sang with Sally Sweet?"

Lula looked dazed and couldn't seem to get any words to come out of her mouth, a dilemma to which I could clearly relate. I can never think straight after Joe kisses me either. I gave her a nudge with my elbow.

"Hunh? Oh! Well, I may have been a 'ho, Detective Perma-grin, but I grew up in the church. My mama had me singin' from the time I could toddle. And I told you I was supposed to sound like that with Sally." She grinned. "I'm thinkin' about doing an actual set with the guys later. Gotta go."

"Detective Perma-Grin?" Joe winced.

"The girls' new nickname for you today. Supposedly you haven't been able to stop smiling all day."

He shook his head, one corner of his mouth curling slightly, and led me over to my father, so that the two of us could have a dance together.

"I'm going to go tell Marina, she can open up the dance floor to the other resort guests after I've danced with my mother, if that's okay with you. She said they don't get large bands in here very often, and I thought it would be nice to include them."

Leave it to Joe to want to share his good fortune with others. Giving him a kiss, I said, "Hurry back, okay? I'm getting anxious to move on to the next phase of this celebration."

His eyes immediately darkened. "Me too."

Throughout the dance with my father and then Joe's with his mother, Tony and Paul's volume level grew increasingly louder, particularly Tony's. Joe's sisters Cathy and Mary were unsuccessfully trying to quiet them. Wives Angelina and Adrienne had resorted to hiding in a corner obviously used to being humiliated by their husbands' drunken activities. And Joe and Mrs. Morelli were both gritting their teeth out on the dance floor. It was torture watching all of Joe's effort to plan the perfect wedding being ruined by his brothers.

I was livid.

Excusing myself from the conversation I was having with Eddie and Shirley, I moved to head over and give the two idiots a piece of my mind. Eddie immediately sensed my intention, and reached out to grab a hold of my arm. "Easy Steph," he said calmly. "Let me handle it, okay?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but realized it wasn't going to do any good to have me get into a fight with Joe's family on the first day of our married life. Nodding reluctantly, I stood to the side and allowed Eddie to pass me. Tank and Mooch met up with him and the three began making their way over to stop things from getting out of hand.

The mother/son dance ended. Joe kissed his mom and wiped a couple of tears from her eyes. The moment he turned away from her, however, his face morphed into the old Joe Morelli, the street fighter, and by the look of things, he was beyond ready for a fight.

My mother fluttered close to me, obviously anxious. "Stephanie—"

"I know, Mom," I cut her off impatiently

"This is not appropriate," she ignored me. Lowering her voice, she added, "I told you those Morelli's—"

I whirled and gave her a dirty look. "Do you think Joe _wants _them to act like this? Don't you suppose he's embarrassed and angry too? Look at all he's done for us today, Mom." I held my arms outstretched to indicate everything and everyone around me. _Honestly!_

Joe started moving toward his brothers. In an instant I knew I was ready to be done with this whole reception. As much as I was grateful for everyone's presence at the wedding, I'd had enough family, friends, food and dancing. This night was really about Joe and me anyway, and I wanted to start our own private celebration—now.

"Joe!" I called out a little frantically.

He was moving at full steam toward Tony and Paul—his mother at his heels—but at the sound of my voice, Joe stopped and turned his head toward me. Even from across the dance floor, I could see the fire and hurt in his eyes. We stared at each other for the longest time. Slowly I shook my head and held out my hand.

"You promised," I mouthed.

It took supreme effort on his part, but after casting one more look over his shoulder to see Tank, Eddie and Mooch leading his brothers unwillingly into the resort lobby, Joe turned back and crossed over to me with those long legs of his. Almost reluctantly, he pulled me into his arms and started swaying to the music again.

Other resort guests began to fill the dance floor. Several paused as they moved past us to offer their congratulations and to say thanks for our generosity, but Joe and I didn't say a word to one another for several long minutes. His body was too coiled with tension.

"I'm sorry," he finally said against my ear. "I blame myself for this, Stephanie. I should have known those two would try to ruin tonight for me."

"They're just drunk, Joe. That's all."

Joe's face was like stone. "You don't understand how things work in my family. It's one of the reasons why I never let you around them all of these years." He gave a harsh laugh. "It's goddamn embarrassing how dysfunctional we all are. I'm ashamed you have to be a part of it now, and I'm pissed as hell to think it's taken away from what I wanted this day to be for you."

"This day has been perfect for me," I countered assertively. "However, I _am_ ready for it to be done."

He looked doubtfully at me. "But your family and Mary Lou and—"

I put my finger across his lips. "Please Joe? I just want to go cut the cake and be alone. Is that okay?"

"You're sure?"

I allowed my hand to drift momentarily below the waist of his trousers to rest upon his ass and looked into his eyes. "I'm sure."

Without another word we walked off the dance floor and found Marina. Within minutes they were wheeling in a massive serving cart. In the middle of the cart was a gorgeous centerpiece of tropical flowers similar to what had been in the urns for the wedding. The top of the centerpiece held a small cake for us to cut, and all around were smaller decorative cake towers filled with literally dozens of cupcakes! There was every flavor of cake imaginable and each had its own unique decoration on top. The whole cart was truly a masterpiece—like something out of _Cupcake Wars._

"Wow," I managed to get out, stunned at the creativity. Turning to Joe, I asked, "Your idea?"

He shrugged his shoulders self-consciously. "Maybe I _should _give up my day job, huh?"

"It's perfect!" I glowed, and then my eyes got greedy. "I want one of each."

He tossed back his head and laughed, and it was music to my ears after the tension from moments ago. Joe signaled the photographer, whom I swear I was seeing for the first time that night. He took a formal shot of Joe and me, followed by one of the two of us with my family.

"Let's get one with your family too," I suggested.

Joe shook his head. "It's okay."

"Your mom is going to want one," I said quietly.

I looked up to see Tony and Paulie coming back in with the other guys. They were nowhere near sober but looked as though they'd been encouraged to keep their mouths shut. Joe refused to even acknowledge them, but instead arranged for Mooch and Mary Lou to stand with us for a picture.

I could see Mrs. Morelli looking somewhat crestfallen, and I nudged Joe.

"Fine," he sighed, and the Morelli contingent assembled for a shot as well. If our smiles were all a bit forced, it couldn't be helped.

Afterward we asked all of our guests to join us for one last picture. As soon as the photographer was finished, Joe reached for the knife, and together we sliced through the cake on top and fed each other a small piece. Each of us had excess frosting around our mouths. Recreating the moment we kissed at the ceremony, Joe took the sides of my face in his, and slowly began to lick off the frosting next to my lips. A shot of heat went directly through the center of my body, and I could hear Connie and Lula gasping in the background. Joe wasn't even being subtle anymore. He was ready to go.

When he lifted his head, his eyes were hooded. I didn't even dare return the attention to his lips. I was afraid if I did we'd end up on the floor beneath the serving cart. Within minutes, we'd made our way around the room, giving hugs and saying good-bye to all of our guests—except for Tony and Paul. Joe refused to go near them, and when I made an effort to do so, he pulled me back and shook his head. Obviously there was more to the story than I understood, but I was bound to get it out of him at some point during our honeymoon even if it was painful. I didn't like feeling as though I was coming late into the game without a playbook.

Marina approached us quietly. "Your things have all been moved to the Penthouse Suite." She handed the room cards to Joe, and then gave a pointed look at his brothers. "My staff will continue to monitor the reception down here. You go ahead and don't worry about _anything _down here."

Joe didn't look too convinced, and so Marina put her hand on his arm. "You only get one wedding night. Don't let anything stand in the way of your fantasy, okay?"

He gave her a kiss on her leathery cheek. "Thank you."

"Yes, thanks for everything, Marina. It was perfect." I added, giving her a huge hug.

"Yes, it was," she agreed. "Now go."

As we gave one last wave and made our way toward the lobby, I could hear different ones calling out to us.

"Be happy, you two," Mary Lou advised.

"Enjoy your honeymoon," Connie added.

"Thanks for having us."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Don't forget the sex toys!" Grandma shouted above the rest just as we moved into the lobby. I cringed at how my mother was probably reacting, but purposefully shoved all thoughts but what was about to happen out of my mind.

Joe pushed the up arrow for the elevator and leaned heavily against the wall.

"Are you going to be able to shake off your brothers?" I asked, a little despondently. I knew this kind of crap happened with families at weddings, but it made me sad to see Joe looking deflated after all of his efforts.

"Hell yes!" he snorted derisively. "Once we cross the threshold of that Penthouse, Cupcake, everything ceases to exist except for you and me. Got it?"

I got it but remained doubtful. Then again, he kept telling me he was a master of compartmentalization, particularly when it came to sex. _Hmmm…_

The elevator doors opened, and we stepped into the empty car. Snuggling against him, I whispered in his ear. "You're in luck tonight. For once I'm going to allow you to be completely in charge."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm all yours tonight, Joe." I paused and gave him a sultry look. "Actually, I'm all yours for the rest of our lives, but for this one night wherever you want to lead me, I'll follow without question."

Joe looked as though he was prepared to devour me in one bite. He kept glancing up at the elevator controls. "Hurry up. Hurry up," he commanded impatiently. The doors eventually opened to the fourth floor, and he immediately swept me off my feet.

I started laughing, as he carried me down the hallway. "You don't have to do this. I'm not exactly petite!"

He stopped in front of the door to our Penthouse Suite. "Nope. What you are is perfect." Fiddling with the keycard, the door opened slightly. He brought his lips down to within an inch of my own. "Are you ready?"

_Oh yeah. _Not trusting my voice, I nodded eagerly instead.

"Then prepare to be led to paradise, Mrs. Morelli," he promised and pushed us through the door.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any of JE's characters.

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

><p>Joe stepped through the doorway into the elegant sitting area of the Penthouse Suite. Beautiful dark hardwood floors gleamed throughout, and the room was filled with comfortable looking furniture, including a television. To the front was the balcony with a Jacuzzi and a large two-person wicker chaise lounge. To the right I could catch a glimpse of the bedroom with its king-sized canopy bed.<p>

Allowing my body to slide down his, he set me gently on the floor. "It's beautiful," I said quietly, excited with the knowledge this would be our home for the next week. I wound my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "Thank you for doing all of this for us."

"I'm glad you're happy." Joe ran the tip of his index finger down the middle of my bare back. "All I want to do is make you happy." Bending his head, he covered my lips in a soft kiss, unleashing a whole host of feelings in my body, including a touch of anxiety. Everything felt so different for some reason.

I could feel the pulse in his neck beating hard against the skin of my arm. Pulling back, I was surprised to see he appeared edgy as well. Somehow the knowledge made me feel better. "I'm kind of nervous," I admitted with a shrug. "Go figure, huh?"

Joe swallowed hard and nodded in understanding. "Was there anything you wanted to unpack tonight?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Thinking of the negligee he'd purchased for me during the Kennard case, I gave him a slow smile. "Well, as a matter of fact…"

"You don't know how much I've fantasized about seeing you wear that thing, Cupcake," he grinned wolfishly, reading my mind. "Why don't you go get ready, and I'll take care of a few things."

I entered the bedroom and once again the simple, clean lines of the room struck me. There were already several candles placed about the room on various surfaces. On another side table stood a decorative tower of cupcakes and a bucket of ice with champagne. An entertainment center took up one wall complete with a high-tech stereo system, although an open slider to the balcony was already providing sounds from the band Joe had hired as well as the rhythmic pounding of waves crashing on the shore.

It was the bed itself however that had me most intrigued. The canopy was made of a sheer gauzy material draped completely over the top of the frame. It reminded me of a sail, and the bed—a boat. Images of Joe and me moving in waves over the down-filled duvet immediately filled my mind, and my heart started to race.

"You keep looking at the bed like that, and I'm going to lose every good intention I have," Joe spoke huskily from behind me.

I turned and found him leaning against the doorjamb, hands in his pockets. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned, and he'd removed the belt off his trousers. Instantly, my mouth started watering, and I took a step toward him wanting to feel him, to touch him. _To hell with the negligee!_

"Go get ready, Steph," Joe suggested with a rather lopsided smile before I could reach him. "We're only doing this once, so we might as well do the whole shebang."

"Right," I gave a single nod, catching my breath. Looking around for my suitcase, I soon discovered the staff had already unpacked our things. I went to the armoire and found the nightgown and my toiletry bag, then slipping off my shoes, moved toward the bathroom.

"Wait," Joe commanded softly.

Tossing a glance over my shoulder, I looked at him questioningly.

"Turn around slowly one more time for me, okay? I want to capture in my mind just how beautiful you are in the dress you chose for me."

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment and my skin burned beneath the heat of his gaze. Lord knows I was no fashion model, and having Joe trying to memorize my body while I posed for him was disconcerting to say the least. I'd promised however to follow wherever he led tonight, so I slowly turned in a circle, my eyes never leaving his face.

"Nice dress," he whispered in a raspy voice. "Take it off."

My eyes widened and his glinted as we both remembered those infamous words he'd used on one of the steamiest nights in our relationship. I could feel my heart begin to pound. "Joe—"

"If you want the effect of the negligee, you'd better hurry, Stephanie."

_What I wanted was to rip his clothes off!_ But I also wanted him to see the negligee, so I made a beeline for the bathroom where I received my next surprise. _Holy Shit! _My first reaction was that I wanted to spend my entire honeymoon within those four walls. It was huge—with a long, porcelain vanity and sparkling chrome fixtures, a walk-in shower and an enclosed toilet. The pièce de résistance however was the enormous two-person Jacuzzi tub sitting in the middle of the floor. There was a skylight above the tub, and you could see the moon and stars glowing, casting unique shadows about the room. Still more candles were placed around the edge of the tub, along with various bottles of scented bath oils, soaps and shampoos.

I'd poorly misjudged Marina. She certainly knew how to set the stage for a honeymoon.

It took me a minute to get my fumbling fingers to work, but I was finally able to get the zipper undone at the back of my dress. Untying the halter strap, I slid the gown down my already feverish body and lay it temporarily over the shower door. Making a quick check of my hair and make-up, I swiped a little lip-gloss across my lips and stepped into the cream-colored satin negligee. I had never tried it on before and soon realized it fell much shorter on my legs than I'd originally thought when taking it out of the box—more of a baby doll style. The cups molded my breasts perfectly just above my nipples and were covered by a gorgeous sequin appliqué. I was still wearing Mary Lou's garter belt and decided to leave it on for effect.

Turning off the light, I took a deep breath and stepped out into the bedroom.

Joe had taken the time to light all of the candles and open the champagne, but the man himself was nowhere to be seen.

"Joe?"

"On the balcony," he called back. "I was just trying to figure out how to work the Jacuzzi and discovered it's not a Jacuzzi after all but one of those cold plunge pools. That's kind of a bum—" His voice trailed off as he stepped back through the open doorway and saw me.

I must have been made quite a picture, because he had to put a hand against the doorframe for support.

"You like?" I tried for teasing, but it came out sounding more like a plea.

"I'll let you know when I start breathing again." He pushed away from the door and slowly made his way toward me. Running his finger along the edge of the bodice, he said, "At the wedding you were a total vision, Stephanie, but now—" He shook his head, almost as if to clear it. "I'm scared to touch you. I'm afraid you might vanish."

"You'd better touch me," I threatened, feeling more confident, and captured his fingers with my own. Lowering my voice, I added, "I _need _for you to touch me, Joe. Please?"

He pulled me into his arms and started moving around the room in a slow dance. Actually it was more sensual swaying than anything else. The music coming from the pool area matched the mood, and I wasn't certain, but I thought I could hear Lula singing again.

"Would you like some champagne?"

_I couldn't think of anything but feeling his body next to mine. _"Maybe later."

Joe put his mouth next to my ear. "You said you'd follow me anywhere I want to lead tonight. Is that true?"

His warm breath was driving me crazy. "Mmmm Hmmm. Anywhere."

He continued in the same low, sexy voice. "I'm going to hold you to that promise. If you trust me, I'll take you to a place you've never been before with anyone, including me. Do you trust me?"

My heart did a little stutter-step. _Just what did he have in mind_?

"Do you trust me, Cupcake?" he asked more insistently. His hands had slipped beneath the negligee and were cupping the cheeks of my bare ass, lightly caressing the muscles there.

"Yes," I finally managed to speak. All I knew was I had to touch him. I reached out to finish unbuttoning his shirt.

"Huh-uh," Joe shook his head seriously, pushing my hands aside gently. "If you touch me now, the game's over, and we both lose. I want you too much. You need to let me be in control of the pace tonight, okay?"

"But—"

"Trust me." He placed his index finger against my lips.

Once he saw me nod my head, he took that same finger and traced it across my cheek, down the side of my neck to the first strap of the nightgown. His lips followed the same course, lightly nipping and licking at my skin. Slowly he lowered the first strap with his fingers, while his mouth moved across the top of my breasts to the other strap. Using his teeth, he lowered that one as well.

The bodice was now gaping, so that my nipples were naked to his hungry eyes. "It's like I'm seeing you for the first time, Stephanie." He continued in the same hushed tone he'd been using, running his fingers lightly across the skin above my areolas. "You're so beautiful—so perfect. Your skin feels just like rose petals."

Joe and I had never been ones to talk much during sex. We usually let our bodies do the speaking for us. But ever since I'd committed to him during the Kennard case, he'd been adding his voice to his bag of foreplay tricks more often than not, and I had to admit, it was a pretty damn effective tool.

He bent his head and touched the tip of his tongue to one nipple and gave it a single lick. The corresponding heat at the center of my core had my legs shaking, and I had to grab a hold of his shoulders for support. "Joe, please—"

"Are you kidding?" he teased lightly. "I'm just starting, Cupcake." He slipped his hands into the bodice of the negligee and slowly slid the whole thing down the rest of my body until it pooled at my feet. My only adornments now were the garter belt and the yet to be discovered cupcake tattoo.

Joe's eyes grew even more dangerous upon seeing me totally naked in the candlelight. Reaching out, he hastily pulled back the duvet on the bed and guided me backward until my legs were touching the mattress, and I lay down.

"I found your grandmother's bag of goodies," he said almost conversationally, while he slowly began to take off his shirt in front of me. _My God he was beautiful_. His body was all muscle and hard angles, tanned from yesterday's sun, and his dark hair shone in the candlelight. My fingers were clenched at my sides to keep from touching him; my mouth so dry I could barely swallow.

"I like the flavored oil she put in there," he continued. As he spoke, he undid the clasp of his trousers and pushed the material over his hips and down his legs. I could see his cock straining against the fabric of his briefs, and I couldn't prevent a small moan from escaping my lips.

He took the bottle from the nightstand and in one smooth motion, poured a single line of oil from the middle of my chest to just above my pubic bone. I shivered from the coolness of the liquid, my nipples contracting even further. Waiting for Joe to start rubbing it in, I was shocked when he took my hands and placed them on top of my breasts instead.

I looked up at him confused.

"Teach me," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

My eyes widened, and I started to shake my head. _We'd never done anything like THAT before!_

"I've had sex with you hundreds of times, Stephanie, but tonight is our first time as husband and wife. It's different. _Everything's _different now. I want you to teach me how to touch you."

The idea was so erotic, I almost came right there, but I still felt skittish. I'd always relied on Joe to make my body come alive during our sexual encounters. What he was asking was unbelievably personal—WAY beyond my comfort zone—and yet I realized that's what he wanted. He no longer wanted to just _do_ things to my body but rather he wanted an intimate connection with my very soul as well. His desire ran so deep he wanted me to hold nothing of myself back from him. That knowledge alone emboldened me to do as he asked.

Slowly, my left hand began to move lower to cup my breast and the fingers of my right stroked my nipple. It felt strange to touch myself in front of him, but as soon as I saw his face, I smiled. I've said a million times how amazing his eyes are, but seeing the intense look of love and desire for ME at that moment was truly humbling.

"You are so goddamn beautiful, Stephanie," he continued to seduce me with his voice. Pouring oil on his fingers he placed them right next to my own and began to mimic the way I was touching my breast. "Like this?"

"Yes," I whispered, my eyes starting to drift shut. _It felt so good._

"Eyes open," he encouraged. "Watch how good it feels to be touched." He brought his lips down to my other nipple and began to slowly suckle it, his eyes still studying me. "I love you."

"I—I love you too," I gasped. The tension in my body was on a slow burn, building incrementally and mostly from the sound of his voice.

"Where else does it feel good?" he asked intently, his lips still against my breast. "Where else do you like to be touched?"

My eyes reflected my insecurity and embarrassment, but he just lifted his head and shook it at me. "Don't you get it? There's _nothing _you can't do with me—say to me—_be _with me. We're one body now, Stephanie." Placing his hand on top of my own, he said, "Show me."

Together our hands slid over the oil coating my skin to rest at the juncture of my thighs.

"Whatever you do with your hands, I'll follow with my mouth later," he promised.

I'd never been more aroused in my life. Every nerve ending in my body was thrumming, completely in tune with this man who had been the first to touch my body intimately, who had waited patiently for us both to grow up all of these years and who had worked to tear down the walls surrounding my heart one brick at a time. I wanted nothing more than to be filled by him right at that moment—to put a stop to this endless torture and feel the sweet release I knew was coming. Knowing I was pleasing Joe was the only thing that gave me the courage to keep going. There was _nothing_ I wouldn't do for him.

Tentatively, my fingers separated the folds of skin between my thighs, and I gently touched my clit. "Unnhhh," I moaned involuntarily, and Joe's eyes immediately dilated black with passion.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he groaned. His voice was getting rougher as his own desire grew. "You're the sexiest woman on the face of this earth, Stephanie."

My fingers were moving faster now, and Joe's were right there with me. "Like this?" he asked, moving them in a light circular pattern.

I shook my head. My body was reacting on autopilot now. "Faster," I panted. "Run your fingers across my opening."

Looking down, I could see our hands next to each other, each pleasuring my body in different but united ways. The effect was intoxicating, and I could feel the blood pooling in my clit. Joe saw the expression on my face and slid his fingers deep inside me. He immediately honed in on the one spot destined to break me and began to flutter his finger back and forth, faster and harder.

"Don't stop, Joe. Please, don't stop."

"Never," he whispered. His worshipful gaze never leaving my own. "I want to watch you come, Stephanie. Show me how good it feels when we do everything together."

The sound of his voice combined with both of our hands had the pressure building so tightly I simply burst against both of our hands in one electric shock that spiraled throughout every part of my body.

"Ah—" I gave a hoarse cry. Joe immediately swallowed it with his mouth and tongue.

"Oh my God," I finally broke the kiss and closed my eyes against the sensations still coursing through me. "That was the most intense thing I've ever experienced in my life." I was still gasping for air.

Joe was running his fingertips lightly across my abdomen. "That was just the appetizer."

I could barely manage a short laugh my throat was so dry. "I need something to drink."

"Good idea." He got off the bed and walked over to the champagne bucket and poured two glasses.

He came back and handed one to me. Tapping our glasses, he said, "To trust," and tossed his entire glass back in one long swallow, setting the glass aside on the nightstand.

Something about the way he performed that simple gesture—perhaps it was how intent he seemed to be to get back to loving me—set my body back on full alert. Mimicking his action, I quickly swallowed my glass as well and could feel the bubbles burning in the pit of my stomach.

"Your turn," I moved to sit up only to be pushed gently back down.

"Hey—"

Joe took the glass from my hand. "I promised my mouth would follow everywhere you touched, didn't I?" He looked positively predatory the way he was devouring my body with his eyes. It was like he was on a one-man mission to destroy me.

I reached down and traced my fingers over his erection still contained in his briefs. "But I want you to teach me too."

"And I will," he promised. "But remember if you touch me, it's game over. Right now I've decided to change the game plan."

"You mean you're calling an audible?" I teased.

"Beautiful, sexy _and_ she knows her sports metaphors. I have the most incredible wife in the world."

"Yes, and this would be what you call a sneak attack," I snickered, quickly reaching out and sliding his briefs down to fully expose his rock hard manhood. The offensive material fell to the floor, and Joe kicked them aside. _Thank God!_

He immediately danced away from my fingers. "Foul! You'll have to be penalized for that trick play, Mrs. Morelli. The rules have officially been changed."

"From?"

"We started at the top the first time. Now I'm starting from the bottom." He reached for the bottle of oil and poured more of the liquid into this palm. Taking my left foot, he began to massage it gently.

"I'll gladly take a punishment like this any time," I sighed and leaned back against the pillow of the bed, "but I feel like you're doing all the work."

He stopped momentarily and looked at me in surprise. "You're joking, right?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I've been dreaming about this night for _years_."

It was my turn to look shocked. "Seriously? You've thought about what we'd do on our wedding night before?"

"Of course I have! I keep telling you I've been in love with you for three years—probably even longer. When are you going to believe me?"

"I'm just slow I guess, "I responded with a wicked grin, "but I think I'm starting to get it. I'll probably need a lot more convincing though."

Joe climbed onto the foot of the bed and picked up my foot. Continuing to massage the arch, he put my pinkie toe in his mouth and began to suck. "I'm good at convincing."

"God, yes," I agreed.

"Perhaps I'd better warn you though I plan to slowly massage, kiss and lick my way up your body, until I reach your clit." He was back to using that same damn conversational tone of voice, seducing me with words and causing my heart to pound in anticipation.

"You are?" It was getting harder to breathe again.

"I am. And then I'm going to suck on it continuously until you fly again."

_I was already flying_. His mouth and hands felt so good, as he moved to my other foot. "Do—don't be shocked if you come across a surprise along the way," I managed to get out between pants.

Joe looked intrigued, studying the front of my body more carefully. He eyed the garter belt still adorning my right thigh and assumed I was referring to it. "We probably _should _get rid of it," he winked. "I wouldn't want to be the only one completely naked here."

He slid up my body until his teeth were wrapped around the garter belt and inch-by-inch began to lower it down my leg, stopping every moment or so to kiss and caress my skin with his tongue. It took several minutes, but he finally managed to slide it off of my foot. By then I was practically quivering. I wanted him inside me so badly.

Pouring more oil onto my legs, he continued to massage my ankles, calves and thighs—following along with his lips each step of the way. All the while he kept murmuring messages of love and desire against my skin, heightening the already sensual experience.

Finally he reached the top of my thighs. Laying flat on his stomach between my legs, he bent my knees to give him better access to my waiting bud. And that's when I heard him give a sharp intake. I looked up at the canopy and smiled. He'd found it—tucked away toward the back of my inner left thigh. It was as close to the promise land as I could safely have the technician apply it that morning. It'd been the single most embarrassing thing I'd ever done. _But so worth it!_

Joe's eyes found mine and, if it were possible, they went even darker. "What's this?"

"A cupcake," I replied innocently.

He gave a slight eye roll. "Yes, I see it's a cupcake. Is this thing real?"

"Henna. It'll probably last through the honeymoon. Don't you like it?"

"Like it? I'm fucking about to come here, Stephanie. It's the goddamn sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"I branded myself, so you'll know I'm yours."

Joe actually had to put his head down for a minute to regain his self-control. Who knew a tattoo would be such a turn-on to him? _Maybe I needed to consider a permanent one._

"Please tell me a woman did this to you and not a man."

I giggled. "Some guy named Bruno did it."

"Shit! Now I'm going to have to kill someone on my honeymoon."

"I'm kidding. Her name was Kaya."

"Thank God," he exhaled loudly, and then a devilish gleam came back into his eyes. "So I guess we went from appetizer straight to dessert, huh?" He took a slow lick over the top of the tattoo.

I gasped. The man did not play fair. "You think?"

Another slow lick—this time longer and inching closer to my clit. My pussy was dripping wet in anticipation.

"Unnhhh."

Another.

"Joe." I was begging for release, and he knew it.

And another.

"Please!"

He took one last long lick from the cupcake all the way to my clit, and then pulled it into his mouth and began to suck, teasing and pulling at it until I thought I'd go crazy from need.

Moaning, I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair. "You make me feel so good, Joe. I love you so much. Please don't stop. Please—"

And just like that another orgasm blew through my system. "Oh God!" I called out, totally entranced with this man, this moment, this new way of making love. Because that's what we were doing—creating something beautiful and powerful _together_.

Joe crawled up the bed and pulled me into his arms. "You're amazing, Cupcake."

I was complete mush inside and could barely think. "Give me a minute."

I could feel him smile against my temple. "Take all the time you want. I'm not going anywhere. I think I need to recover from the excitement over the tattoo anyway."

"You really like it?"

He gave a short laugh. "You really have to ask?"

Where I found the energy, I have no idea, but I slid away from his body and hopped off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Taking both of our glasses, I went over and refilled them with champagne. I snagged a cupcake too and somehow managed to bring all three back to the bed without spilling. "I need sustenance before we go any further."

Joe took both glasses from me. "Are you sharing the cupcake?"

"Didn't you just have a cupcake?" I teased. "Man, you're greedy."

His chocolate eyes gleamed. "Yeah, I am."

I took a bite of the confection and offered one to him as well. "Mmmmm…so good," I mumbled with my mouth full. We took a moment to lick and kiss the remaining frosting off each other's mouths, and then tossed back the champagne at the same time. I was starting to feel warm and just slightly buzzed from the alcohol. Placing the glasses back onto the nightstand, I pushed Joe back against the pillows and straddled him.

"This time I won't be deterred."

"What do you mean?" He immediately started fondling my breasts.

Imitating his early movement, I pushed his hands away gently. "Huh-uh. You've given me the two most intense orgasms of my life tonight. It's your turn."

"Yes, but I'm in charge tonight, remember?" he countered evilly. "You said you'd follow anywhere I want to lead."

My face must have shown my dismay, because Joe smiled. "What is it you want, Stephanie?"

I leaned down, so that my hair enveloped us while I whispered in his ear. "I want you to teach me like I taught you."

He immediately closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't. I'm wound too tight here."

"Oh, I think you're underestimating your capabilities, Mr. Morelli. Fair is fair." I waited until he looked at me again, and mouthed. "Teach me."

Joe's pulse was pounding in his neck, but he bravely took the bottle of oil and poured some in both of our palms. Starting with his chest, he placed my hands and helped me move my fingers across his own tattoo and around his nipples until they were tight little nubs against his chest. I could feel his erection twitching against my belly as I leaned over him, kissing and licking his skin in the same manner he had done for me.

Gradually our hands drifted downward, and he showed me how to grab the base of his cock, moving my hand slowly up and down. He groaned and started to close his eyes.

"Eyes open," I chastised lightly, reminding him of his comment to me. "Watch the love we're making, Joe."

I replaced my hand around his shaft with his, so I could wet my pinkie finger and trace it lightly across the slit in his head. It slid easily along the drops of cum already leaking. "Do you like that?" I asked softly, trying to recreate the tone of voice he'd used with me. "Do you like what I'm doing to you, Joe?"

He nodded his head. For once I'd made him speechless. "Did you know I only have to think about you to get turned on? I can be driving in my car someplace, and your face pops into my brain, and I'm instantly aroused."

"Steph." His breathing was shallow.

"I can't help it. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen—so smart, and sexy and tough and dangerous. I particularly like the dangerous part." I slid my pinkie just inside the slit and moved it up and down.

"Cupcake, I—can't."

"You've given me such a gift tonight—showing me what we can create together with our minds—our bodies—our words—that's true intimacy. I want to give you a gift too, Joe. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it. Tell me anything." _I'll be damned if I wasn't getting aroused again just listening to myself!_

"Oh God, I want you, Stephanie. I want you so badly."

"Take me then."

Joe flipped us faster than a hiccup. I thought for sure he'd immediately plunge inside me, but instead he had his eyes closed, straining once more for self-control. _He was nothing short of amazing!_

When he opened his eyes again he looked down at me with so much love, I started to tear up.

"I'm not going to take you," he said in a low, insistent and guttural voice. "I'm going to love you. Do you understand the difference, Stephanie? This isn't merely sex ever again. It's no longer you and me—it's us. I've waited forever for this moment, and I need to know you want to belong to me just as much as I want to belong to you."

"I do," I breathed. Tears were escaping, rolling down the sides of my face. The tip of his cock was poised right at my opening. I was absolutely desperate to have him fill me. "Please, Joe."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say you belong to me."

My arms and legs were wrapped around his body, clinging to him. Looking directly into his eyes, I gave him what he needed. "I'm Stephanie Morelli, and I belong to you."

"And I belong to you," he vowed, pushing his way completely inside me in one long, smooth motion.

For a moment neither of us moved. It was so perfect I swear I could have died right then and never had a regret. Joe set a slow steady rhythm, and I didn't fight it—determined to let him lead to the very end of the night. The energy between us was powerful, and it took all my effort to keep my gaze linked with his. Together we watched the pressure build as his pace began to quicken. Our bodies were slick from oil and passion, and I no longer knew where his began or mine ended. We were truly united in both flesh and spirit.

Joe put his hands on my waist and shifted my body so that his cock was buried even deeper, causing the tip of his head to touch the magic spot again. And that's all it took for me. I could feel my orgasm coming from every part of my body—even more profound than the other two. My toes, my fingers, my head—everything nerve ending was twisting and converging into one massive emotion.

Love.

"Jesus, I'm going to come again," I keened in a raspy voice. My head started to move almost in denial that I could be allowed to feel so good.

Joe reached up with one hand and cupped my neck, stilling the motion. He was pumping faster and completely out of control now.

"Look at me," he commanded roughly.

My eyes locked with his as I started to crest. ""Unnhhh!"

"I love you, Stephanie," he uttered fiercely. And with one final thrust, he exploded inside me, his cum swirling with the already overwhelming sensations swamping my body.

"I love you too," I whispered almost inaudibly, running my fingers over his back, through his hair, across his face—anywhere I could reach. It was true. I'd never been more in love or _felt _more loved in my life.

Joe didn't lie. He _had _taken me to someplace I'd never been. He'd taken me to paradise.

It took him several moments, but he finally rolled to his side and pulled me into his arms. We were both too moved to speak, so we simply lay there caressing and kissing one another for the longest time.

"What's this?" Joe asked, brushing away tears from my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I was still crying. "Stephanie, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, the tears falling faster and faster. _What was wrong with me?_

"Cupcake, you're scaring me. Are you okay?"

"You—you've made me feel clean again." My voice was so low; Joe had to dip his head to hear my words.

"What?"

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced. You've taken away all of the hurt, the pain and the shame over what I did to you—to us—and somehow made me feel clean again. Thank you."

He breathed a sigh of relief I was okay. As light as a feather, he kissed my temple, my nose and my lips. "You made me feel things I've never felt before either, Cupcake. It was perfect."

I nodded my head and snuggled even closer.

"I'm just bummed the tub on the balcony isn't a Jacuzzi. I had big plans for that thing," Joe grumbled. "Like right now for instance."

"The bathroom," I mumbled half-asleep. _The man had worn me out!_

"Huh?"

"Go look in the bathroom."

With effort he managed to maneuver himself out of my embrace and off the bed. My eyes were closed, but I could hear him cross the room and turn on the light in the bathroom.

"Holy Shit!"

I smiled at how his reaction mirrored my own. Within seconds I could hear water running. I think I might have fallen asleep, but soon Joe was scooping me up into his arms and carrying me to the tub. He'd lit all the candles and brought the rest of the champagne and cupcakes in there as well. Placing me into the warm, bubbling water, he climbed in after me and settled my body in between his legs—my back to his chest.

We lay there for the longest time in silence, each of us relishing the newfound awareness between us. And yet, I was still feeling vulnerable about what all we'd said and done earlier. It was unlike any sexual experience I'd ever had. Finally, my insatiable curiosity got the better of me, and I had to know what Joe was thinking.

"How come you never talked to me like that before during sex?" _Oops! Not too subtle, Stephanie._

I felt Joe's chest moving in laughter beneath the skin of my back. "Because before I never had am emotional commitment from you. In the beginning it was just sex for both of us."

I pondered some more. "When did it change for you?"

"By the time we were supposedly engaged the first time. I knew you weren't ready to handle how deep my feelings ran for you though, so I let the engagement go and kept things between us strictly physical."

I tilted my head to see his eyes. "Was it hard for you?"

"Hard as hell," he responded bluntly, yet not unkindly, and I thought of Mooch's 'crying in his beer' comment' at dinner. "It's almost impossible holding back what you feel for someone, but I knew I'd lose you if I pushed. What do you think would have happened if I'd shared emotion like tonight with you back then?"

"I'd have run," I whispered.

He exhaled quietly. "Yeah." Reaching for a bar of soap, he began to run it lazily over my arms. "You're not going to run anymore are you Steph." He said it like a statement, but I could still hear the hint of question in his voice.

I turned completely around to face him, wrapping my legs around his waist and bringing my breasts against his chest. I could feel his lower body hardening against my belly. "When I can go to paradise with you any time I want for the rest of my life?" I shook my curls. " No way, Morelli. You're stuck with me forever."

"That's good, because there are a lot more paths to paradise I need to show you." He slipped his hand around my neck and brought his mouth to within an inch of my own.

"Oh really? Like what?" I licked my lips in anticipation.

His eyes took on that dangerous glint once more. "Trust me, Cupcake."

_And I did._

The End

A/N - Thanks for all of you who have faithfully followed this journey. You're feedback has made all of this worthwhile. I plan to do a shorter Honeymoon story that elaborates on some things started here called "It's About Toys". Look for the first chapter in a few days if you're interested. Also, I'm hoping to eventually do one last longer story called "It's About Truth".

Thanks again!


End file.
